But He's Still Gone
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: A personal vendetta causes secrets to be released .. but is it too late? Warning : Tibb Slash in later chapters and Major Character Departure. Rated M for Language and Contact. LAST 3 CHAPTERS UP!
1. Prologe

Disclaimer : Sadly i don't own NCIS .. but some of them are borrowed .. =]

Title : But He's Still Gone

Author : Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl

Pairing : Tibbs in later chapters (It is a Slash : you've been warned)

Rating : M for language and contact

genre : angst/romance/hurt-comfort

Spoilers : n/a

Summary : A personal vendetta finally showes what's underneath .. but is it too late?

Feedback : be great if you could

Author Note : This is my first NCIS fanfic so tell me what you think

_The Last Day_

Tony strolled into work the day after being released from the hospital with a smile the size of the sun. He'd been cleared by the doctors for minimal field duty, thou they stressed, that with his track history and a mild concussion, it would be best to take a week or two off. But there he sat, typing away at his computer, no doubt playing a game of some sort. It was heading towards late in the day when he showed up in the first place and in one brief fluke, they hadn't had a case all day. Gibbs watched Tony carefully, making note of every move, every expression that crossed the Italian's smooth face and tucked it away for anon use. He had sent McGee and Ziva home a few hours later, telling them to get some well needed sleep, and the two of them sat in comfortable silence like the old days of just the two of them. That is, until Tony got a phone call. Gibbs watched his appearance morph in front of his very own eyes as Tony jammed the phone back onto its receiver. Confusion and curiosity covered his face as he made his way up the steps towards Director Vance's door, sparing a glance towards Gibbs before continuing up the stairs. He waited a good 40 minutes before the sound of a door smashing closed in the quietness of the late building caused him to looked up, surprised, to see Cynthia's shocked eyes following a stone-faced Tony down the stairs. When he reached his desk, he picked up his bag, coat, and clipped his gun to his belt before switching off his light. Watching him wrenching his coat on, Gibbs sat stunned, as Tony picked everything up and walked to the elevator, which somehow opened without the button being pressed. His face never reveling anything. Stepping into the confined space, Tony glanced up, and for a moment, just a brief moment, Gibbs saw what the façade didn't show; and he was taken aback at what he saw.

Disgust, hatred, distrust, loathing, and pain. So much pain.

_The First Day_

Tony walked back in the next day good as new. His smile back into place and if he hadn't thought anything of it, last night would have been a dream, if it wasn't for the small lines and shadows under his Senior Agents' eyes. His normal banter with Ziva and McGee might have seemed just as playful to them, but Gibbs saw the glazed over eyes and slight faded expression. Watching silently as Tony popped three of the pain-killers his doctor had given him, he sighed when his phone rang violently, making McGee jump from the awkward quietness. Not bothering to look up, he knew what was happening. All three of his Agents were gearing up and headed to the car, Tony following just a millisecond behind his normal time. Not wanting him out of his sight yet, Gibbs didn't object but instead jumped in just as the doors were closing and stared at the dark metal. Tony and McGee were in the back seat as he drive, thankful that he could see him perfectly threw the mirror, yet as the day passed on, Tony DiNozzo was acting like, well, Tony DiNozzo. Back at the building, he sent him down to Abby, knowing that she would pick up on his _hinky_ disposition, as she would put it. But as the two of them stepped off the elevator laughing, his memory was reimbursed with the remembrance as to _why_ Tony was the best damn undercover agent this world had to offer. Catching his eye only once, he saw the tiniest hint of distrust and pain, but it was gone in a flash and replaced with a smile.

A cold, hallow, smile.

_The First Week_

Tony's bitter, sadistic laugh filled the floor once again. The banter was normal, the teasing the same, but his laugh was dark, causing Gibbs to glance up. The first thing he noticed was that McGee and Ziva didn't even seem to be fazed by the laughter's change in direction, nor the lost of happiness. The second thing he noticed was that no one around them seemed to notice as well, the laugh or emotion. Then he noticed Tony. Ziva was still baiting him, but he saw the scowl, the quick flash of anger that surged threw his eyes for just the lightest of moments, and the pain. Then just like that day, the day after and the past days, it was gone, the soul eyes, the hallow grin and now the bitter laugh. After a while Gibbs snapped at them to get back to work, smirking to himself as McGee and Ziva jumped to it, fingers typing away. His gaze fell back to Tony, whose attention was now diverted to his own computer, but his jade eyes turning dark as the night sea when they lifted and caught his linger. He watched as his face showed nothing but the slightest turn of a frown, thou his eyes burned as if they were the direct passage way to his soul, and again he saw the torture and chaos that laid just below the surface. Then his phone rang. Before it ended its first ring, Tony scoped it up and brought it to his ear, all the while holding his stare. Then before he could even bark out his name, it happened again. His knuckles turned white from the grip on the phone, his lips formed a tight line as his eyes narrowed and abstracted themselves away from the gaze. By this point, he got the attention of Ziva and McGee also, but somehow they misplaced the signs of rage and wrath for feelings of the case. But the slamming of the phone back on the receiver made them both jump and they watched as he stood abruptly. He watched as Tony shook his head, turned towards the stairs and laughed. Just a small, quiet laugh but it was all wrong.

It was disdainful, wicked, and bitter. Oh so bitter.

_The First Month_

It was the perfect time to inquire. Gibbs had been waiting for a time to ask, ask what was going on, why he kept disappearing on a free pass with the director, but each time, Vance intercepted the conversation and the door slammed shut again. But everyone had been sent home and it was just Gibbs, in the dimly lit office typing up the final report, waiting for Tony. A flash of light crashed threw the windows as the rain continued its steady downpour and whirlwinds ripping into the late night air when the sound of the elevator ding forced him to look up. Tony. He was about to call to him when his voice cut short. And Vance. Tony glanced in his direction, but before he could utter a syllable, Vance casted a look back at him causing the younger Agent to shake his head and continue up the stairs. That was it. Gibbs stood and walked after them. Stopping dead in front of them, he let it out like the tempest outside. What's going on, where does DiNozzo keep going, what happened to the old Tony, what did you do to him? Gibbs kept asking Vance, straight in the eye but he never wavered, not one inch. He turned his glare upon Tony, only to see his Senior Field Agent staring out the dark windows and at the sky, watching the black, maroon, navy, jade, and violet clouds mesh together. Vance's voice pulled him back as he assured Gibbs that everything was fine, that it was nothing to worry about. He was about to argue but one look into Tony's eyes and he was lost for words. He saw the pain from that day oh-so long ago and the anger that was behind it simmering, but the deep lines, the dark shadows that haunted his eyes made it like the final lifeline was finally being cut. Unnaturally and unwillingly, he pulled out of Tony's gaze and registered Vance's final word before moving Tony up the stairs to his office, his haunted eyes still imprinted on him.

"Don't worry, Gibbs. He'll be normal by tomorrow."

_The Months_

True to his word, the next day Tony came in as if the past month and a half never happened. His smile was honest, eyes sparkling with mischief and glee, gold fleck dancing within, and his personality doing a ten-fold. Ziva and McGee never seemed to notice the odd behavior, which caused Gibbs to think he over thought the whole ordeal, second-guessing his better judgment. As the days passed by, Tony was more like himself then he had been in a while, the darkness and shadows departed and his laugh was filled with joy and trouble. After the past two months that had gone by, Gibbs found himself losing and forgetting those days and weeks and placing himself back into ease with his team, missing the feeling. More days would pass by as would weeks and before he knew it, the past was just another forgotten memory that sat at the bottom of his mind, no need for the trouble they may bring back up with their resurface. Tony went on pulling his frat-boy character along with all of his movies and impressions and immature little tricks while Gibbs just smirked and with mocked anger, yell to get back to work. It felt as thou the team was finally back to where they were before Vance shipped Tony away, moved Ziva back and pushed McGee down.

It finally felt like a family again.

_The Last Month_

Gibbs smiled lightly to himself as he strolled into the elevator and closed the doors, the smell of strong coffee filling the metal container as he drifted up to the bullpen at 2 a.m. Taking a steady sip he stepped out and began to saunter towards his desk, nearly spitting it out all over the floor when Tony's writing form came to his view. Walking silently to stand in front of his desk Gibbs waited for his Agent to acknowledge him, the powerful aroma of coffee no doubt caressing the air around him. Finally when Tony looked up, there was no hint of surprise that he would have gotten any other night from McGee, nor was there a hint of annoyance that he would have gotten on a daily bases from Ziva. No, what he got was knowing, and shadows. A small, tired, dismissive smile ran along his lips before he ducked back down and began to write in the file of the case they were working on at the moment. He asked what he was doing here, walking around to his own desk and placing his coffee there. Tony told him that the case was too high of a case to leave until morning, thick dark lines running around the edges of his green eyes. Gibbs grunted his reply, a small approving smile gracing his own lips, yet a familiar tug at his gut told him there was more to the story then just another high pro. case. Turning around to face him again, he was met with the top of Tony's head as he wrote constantly, occasionally typing rapidly on his keyboard. When Gibbs thought he was completely absorbed he watched the younger man, noticing that something was off, something that was tugging at the back of his mind. That's when he realized the lines and ghosts were back in his eyes and smile. Rubbing his eyes to make sure it wasn't the sleep; he looked back and saw nothing. It was gone and he jumped to the conclusion that it was just his tired eyes. Then a smell, a disguised, second-noted, under-lingering smell was brought to him and confusion and curiosity was pushed into him once more.

Where did the smell of burnt wood and smoke come from?

_The Last Week_

The brick had made a sickening sound when it hit him, Gibbs swore he heard a crack, yet here he was, in the flash, playing yet again another computer game he imagined. The hospital said he wouldn't be admitted only if he promised both them _and_ Ducky that he would have the ME check him out thoroughly. But despite the injury, that wasn't the top thing that worried him. Tony was going back in time, and then bringing it forward full blast. His mood swings were getting nasty, anger flaring, remarks jutting out to cause pain but no damage. But nothing prepared him for the '_Knock down – Drag out_' that he gave Ziva. At first he thought it was the case but it started before then, he believed, making his theory go to hell. Even Jimmy Palmer is starting to worry that something is wrong when he caught the tale end of the _Wrath de la DiNozzo_. Gibbs has wanted to say something all week, but Vance is around every corner, ready to cut between him and Tony like a knife. Then just the other day, it happened again. Vance forgot that Tony normally comes in at nights and Gibbs was sitting at his desk when he came strutting inside in black sweats and a white tee. Night run. For the first half an hour, they sat there, like the past, listening to each others way of work and the fragile tapping on the window from the light rain. Then there was only one set of sound of a single worker. Gibbs looked up from his paperwork to see if he had missed his chance and that Tony was gone, only to find him standing next to the window, looking out over the skyline, the lights casting a dark glow over his face. Turning back, his eyes set on Gibbs and they froze. It was as if his body jumped back months before then and he was staring back into the eyes of a man that was killed for his last living time. The pain and loathing was almost too hard to bear before Tony broke the gaze and went for his things. Only to have Gibbs stop him. He asked him to talk to him, tell him the big thing, but Tony just shook his head and told him everything was alright. Bull. He walked back out into the rain and left for the night.

Gibb never brought that night up again. Never.

_The Last Day_

Gibbs had seen his people work interrogations before; different techniques, different styles, normally they stick with a style or technique they're use to, but today changed that. He's never seen Tony that calm yet ragging, seething to the point of murder, yet so tranquil that when he stepped out, it was just a walked in the park. It made him think about the job, about his skill and uniqueness; the problem and conflict. But as all of that was running threw his head he couldn't help but think of Tony's uncanny ability to change at the drop of a pin, highly to his masterly undercover skill and, for some unknown reason, his answer to Kate when she asked how he got into NCIS.

I smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

**hey everyone .. I know it was kind of confusing .. i ment to put up the 1st chapter with it but my computer malfunctioned so yea .. here's chapter 1 . r&r =]**

* * *

Something was wrong with Tony. He just knew it. It started to show the day after his concussion a few months back but this most recent last week hospital trip seemed to trigger it. Whatever '_it_' was. The day Tony got out of the hospital from the suspect hitting him over the head with a brick; again, he was back to his normal up-beat self, but a few days later things started to go south again. Tony's been more sarcastic, more disdainful that he nearly bit off Ziva's head yesterday in Abby's lab. Something was wrong with the senior field agent, and it showed so much even Palmer asked what gives. Thinking back to the day Tony started to get like this, Gibbs tried to think of everything that could have made his agent like this. It started towards the middle of the day, 2:57 to be exact, so it couldn't have been his normal head slap. He knew it wasn't McGee. Tony and he were actually getting along good that day. Hell, it was the first time since Kate that he brought McGee a soda from the machine as he got one for himself.

Gibbs pondered about the issue as he and his team sat at their desks and worked on finding their missing petty officer. McGee obviously wasn't the problem, nor was Abby. Come to think about it, the only people that were feeling the wrath of DiNozzo was Ziva, Director Vance and himself. Occasionally, Ducky and Palmer would be in the wake of Tony's bitter sarcastic remarks, but not the lashing outs like he gave Ziva. Sure Tony and Ziva have had their moments where Gibbs thought he might have to take one or both to a hospital because of a fight but never, not once had he seen Tony so beyond in his own anger and fury that Gibbs himself was speechless. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is never speechless! He let his mind run back to the argument in the lab as he watched his team.

_**Flashback**_

The team was downstairs in Abby's lab, while McGee and Abby tried to decrypt the lock code petty officer Lance Baker kept on his computer. Gibbs was listening half amused, half irritated to McGee ramble on and on about what he and Abby did to fix the code.

"McGee!" Gibbs finally stated loudly, telling him to get to the point.

"Right, Boss. Umm…so here is what's inside. It seems to be a diary of some sort. It's telling us about abusive attacks he's gone threw in the past 2 years. The most recent entry is dated last week on Tuesday." McGee said as Gibbs leaned over his and Abby's shoulders and looked at the computer monitor. Ziva was looking at it over the plasma, while Tony was looking at the bullet casing they had found at the scene. "It states about how his attacker 'C.A.T.', as he names him, would beat him with what ever he had in hand. This time he says that he used his belt. But he doesn't mention the man's name so we don't know who his attacker is yet."

Gibbs looked at the plasma between the two screens before turning back to McGee. "His co-workers were saying that he had been acting weird lately and that he looked so worn and tired that he could barely stand at times"

"So Tony, you could relate to the whole she-bong, yes?" Ziva said with a teasing voice.

She was met with dead silence.

Except for the glass container that the casing was in, hitting the table with a ringing of pings.

Turning around, she was met with 3 faces that confused her. She saw Abby having looked absolutely mortified, and McGee who was looking around at Gibbs and Abby with the same confusion as Ziva. Gibbs had two emotions trying to win over his face. Horrified and rage. Horrified won his face, but the rage was pure in his eyes. Looking from Abby and McGee to Gibbs, she finally looked at Tony, and what she saw made her physically take a few steps back.

His face was cold, black with fury and his mouth thrown into an angry snarl. His normally brilliant green eyes were deep dark emerald with hatred and rage surging threw them. His hands went from relaxed to a gripping fist so tight his hands turned white.

"And what's that suppose to mean, _**Officer David**_?!" Tony voiced dark, poisonous words that flowed out as he took a step forward, making Ziva take three back.

"Tony that's not what I meant...I-I-" Ziva stammered as she looked down at the floor, unable to hold his steady glare. She had never seen him like this, not even in interrogations.

"You what? Thought I would relate because of what? My father?! Yea, I guess your right." Ziva was running out of space that was between her and Abby's glass refrigerator. Seeing this must have snapped Gibbs out of his horror because he finally walked up behind Tony.

"Tony!" he yelled in shock as Tony took a step closer. Tony was one of those people that you need to drug to get personal information like that out of.

"I do know what it's like to be beaten."

"Hey! DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled. This was getting too personal for his liking and he knew, a gut feeling or something deeper, that this was just the very tip of the iceberg.

"To be whipped."

"Tony, please! Stop!" Ziva huge wide fearful eyes looked back into his cold rage filled eyes as she asked in the most pleading voice any of them have ever heard. Gibbs knew what she was thinking. He was going to hit her, physically, and right now, Gibbs thought so too.

"To be so close to death that you beg, pray for mercy from God that this last hit that you receive will set yourself free of this torture and leave the world for good." Ziva now had her back to the glass and Tony only a few feet away.

"I'm warnin' you DiNozzo! Back off!!" Gibbs growled as he grabbed him by his shoulder and jerked him back only to have Tony shove his hand off forcefully and took a step forward once more.

"Or did you think I related to him because of who was doing it to him? Having someone that you look up to and worship, only to have them chain, or cuff or tie you to the bed or the table, the shower head or leave you on the floor and beat you with whatever they had on them. Belts, a whip, butt of a gun, wood, and bricks, bare handed, or my very personal favorite, stomping and punching. And laugh as you dark red blood seeped out of the deep cuts and leave you there until you pass out." He now had Ziva pinned to the glass but wasn't physically touching her, mere inches between them.

"GODDAMNIT DINOZZO!!" Gibbs roared as he tried to pull him back once more, with both hands, only to have Tony tear away from it again, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you just love almost getting kicked to death at 3 o'clock in the goddamn morning because you folded the napkins wrong for tomorrow's breakfast at the age of 5?" Tony said as he leaned in close to her tear stained face as he said it. This statement made everyone in the room physically freeze. A chill ran down Gibbs back as the pain of the true event was clear in his voice. Tony never spoke about his past except the slips here or there, not even to Abby. Tony didn't talk about his childhood, so to hear what he said was big. "I know I do." Deep, deep sarcasm dripped of his venomous whispered words and he stood up straight and turned to leave. Stopping at the door, he turned to see them all looking at him with shock, concern, and fear and, well, mostly the fear and shock. "Oh and in the diary, 'C.A.T,' stands for Captain Aaron Taylor. The only personal with those initials in command of Petty Officer Lance Baker and that's what some officers call him. And Ziva, its shebang not she-bong." And with that, Tony turned and stalked out of the lab, opting for the stairs and was gone in a flash.

Abby and McGee looked at each other before looking at Gibbs, who, for the first time since McGee's first collar, was in complete shock. Gibbs looked at them for a moment in return, mouth slightly open, before all turned towards Ziva who was staring after Tony. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds, Ziva crumbled to the ground and let out a shaky, sobby breath no one knew she held. He helped her up but with a glare in his eyes as he did so.

"Ziva, thou I don't know what the hell is up with DiNozzo that was beyond a Probie mistake. You don't want people prying into your background, so don't do it to others. You hear me?" with a shaky nod, he gave a sharp nod of his own and walked out the door leaving Abby, McGee and Ziva with their thoughts.

Gibbs remembered when they came back up to the squad room and Tony was nowhere to be found. Gibbs went over to his desk and sat down with a heavy sigh. That's when he saw Tony's note.

_Gibbs –_

_Went out to get coffee and a Caf-pow!_

_Be back in 10_

_If we catch one – call_

_DiNozzo_

Gibbs knew then this wasn't the end, only the every beginning of Tony's rage. Or as Tony would put it, the opening credits - credits. Tony never signed with Gibbs' last name. Always 'Boss', never 'Gibbs'. EVER! A few minutes later, he told McGee and Ziva to go home and catch some sleep. He also told Ziva to take an easy and reminded her to watch what she says, because next time could be worse. With a nervous nod, Ziva left with McGee close behind. After a minute he told them to leave, he headed to the bathroom. Upon coming around the corner to his desk, he heard the ding of the elevator and smelled the sweet strong scent and realized Tony was back. Turning more quickly around the corner, his hope was dispensed as he saw that there was a steaming cup of hot black coffee on his desk and Tony's jacket and bag gone.

Down in the lab…

Abby was still in shock about the whole Tony thing that she need some music. She had never, ever seen Tony like that. Not even when he was framed for murder. Three times. If it were her, Abby would have taken off that FBI agent's head! Entering the second part of the lab, she threw out her last Caf-Pow and hit the play button. But didn't miss the ding of the elevator. Exiting threw her sliding door; she looked around but saw no Gibbs, McGee or Ziva. Or Tony. But as she turned towards her computer monitor, she spotted an extra large Caf-Pow filled to the top and a note.

_Abbs – _

_I'm sorry you had to see that earlier. I'll make it up to you._

_8 extra, extra large Caf-Pow's and ticket_

_To the Alice in Chains concert this weekend_

_Pinky Promise!_

– _Tony_

Abby smirked to herself. He always knew how to cheer her up after he did something that might upset her. Always.

_**End of Flashback**_

And now, Gibbs sat there looking over his team as they did their work. Tony had been right. 'C.A.T.' stood for Captain Aaron Taylor. He had no clue as to how Tony put that together, they'd only seen the Captain once and that was to gather the room number of the Petty Officer but he was right. They also found his dead body, hung in a slip knot in the basement that the Captain had kept him in. When they brought him in the next day, Gibbs had considered letting Tony in there to shake him up first before he himself went in, but he needed him alive to answer questions, not in the morgue getting dissected by Ducky. But for some surprising reason, Tony had asked him, in a reserved, restrained voice, if he could have 2 minutes with the guy. Gibbs thought to himself that 2 minutes wasn't enough time to get a confession or to kill him before he got into the room, so he agreed. 2 minutes. Only.

As Tony had walked into the interrogation room with the folder in hand, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee watched silently from behind the window.

"Come on Sir! You have nothing on me. Why am I still here?!" The Captain had said as Tony sat down, not yet making eye contact. "Oh so the All High and Mighty Gibbs is sending in second in command to deal with me to 'soften' me up is it? Pathetic!" He had spat with sarcasm

Tony looked up to him and stared him straight in the eyes and leaned back in the chair. Crossing his arms, he'd stared down the Captain and said nothing.

"Oh yea, like I haven't seen this before! I'm not going to crack under the pressure of your glare!" The Captain had yelled. Gibbs sighed and looked at his watch. 30 seconds down, 1 and a half minutes to go. "And you think that I'm just going to say 'Yea, I did it! So what?!' but news flash buddy, not going to! Want to know why? Because I'm smarter then that. You have no evidence that I did it! You put his body there!"

Tony raised one eye brow before tossing the open folder on the table, letting pictures of his belt and keys, the Petty Officer's bed, covered with blood, and 2 other pictures fell out. Gibbs brow knitted to together with a frown, knowing there was only 3 pictures in that file. Aaron had looked up at Tony with a shocked and feared expression on his face.

"Look, I just needed to whip that damn boy into shape! I didn't think I'd get addicted to the punishment I was giving him! But he was a problem! Someone had to teach him to respect! That boy was a wimp! He needed to toughen up!"

"Write it!" Tony's barking growl made him jump as he stood up and slammed the legal pad and pencil down on the table. "Did you really think we had nothing? Come on! Were not the FBI or CSI! We're NCIS damnit!" Tony said in his face, up and personal. "We get things done so pieces of shit like you don't get to keep your life and the ones you took from that family. And one more thing…Don't call me Sir." He walked out of the interrogation and back to his desk. Gibbs looked down at his watch with another shocked/amused expression. 1 minute and 57 seconds. Damn. Gibbs walked out of the window room and into the interrogation where Captain Aaron Taylor was writing on the pad. Looking up at Gibbs, he stopped momentarily before going back to work on the pad. Gibbs picked up the pictures and had to smirk, in a sad, knowing way. One was of Petty Officer Lance Baker, hanging from the ceiling with the ladder knocked over. The other was Lance Baker hugging his wife of 13 years and 5 year old daughter. Underneath that picture, Tony had written a short message. Sweet and to the point

'_How are you going to tell that poor little 5 year old girl that you made her father commit suicide and she'll never see him again?'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update. but here it the awaited Chapter 2**

**~ Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl**

* * *

When he and the rest of the team returned to their desks, Tony was there already filling out the report that needed to be done. Ziva, who was still a little shaken up sat done and made the transfers of the evidence from Abby's lab to the evidence lockup. McGee, whom Tony seemed to throw no sense of anger towards what so ever, turned at the elevator to go and grab coffee for Gibbs and the rest of the team. Gibbs sat down at his desk and stared at his computer, waiting for nothing. Before he knew it, a report was slapped on his desk and he looked up to see the back of Tony's head walking back over to his desk. Finally making up his mind, he got up and started towards the elevator, he opened his mouth to bark out 'DiNozzo!' when his cell phone rang.

"Yea, Gibbs." A few second's later, Gibbs took his free hand and brought it up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Yea, on it." Clipping his phone shut, he turned back to only find one pair of eyes staring at him. "Ziva, call McGee, tell him we got a case. Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, knowing fully well he was just there. Ziva nodded her head to the side, making Gibbs turn only to see Tony leaning against the wall, down button pushed and 2 bags slugged over his shoulder. The elevator opened to a confused McGee with 4 coffees. Tony walked in, gently taking the coffees and replacing it with McGee's bag, only to have McGee's jaw drop. Tony never helped him out. Not without bragging. Tony gave McGee, Gibbs and Ziva their coffee's before taking his own and throwing out the tray in the elevator's trashcan. Staring at the doors, and not at the 3 pairs of worried, shocked and curious eyes, he took a sip of his coffee before asking his infamous line.

"What've we got, Gibbs?"

Leaving them to today, Tony had gotten back from Ducky not 30 minutes ago and was still on task about searching for their escaped suspect. As they were closing in Tony wasn't so lucky to get hit with a brick again. Instead, as he sneaked down the empty corridor of the abandoned work yard, the suspect crept up behind him and knocked him unconscious with a metal shovel. Insisting he was fine and stated he was not going to the hospital, he agreed with Ducky and the medical staff on duty, not Gibbs that the ME could check him out.

"Well, Anthony, it appears that you have quite a bump, and a mild concussion to go with it. Nothing too major, just keep an ice pack on it and try not to run. I would feel better however if you would conceder stopping by before you leave?" Ducky had said with a light pat on his back. Shaking his head, he never quite understood how the young man before him could whine in agony at a paper cut, yet play off a concussion as if it was a walk in the park.

"Thanks Duck, and I will, promise." Tony had said as he hopped off the table and took the ice pack. With a smile, he walked out of the morgue and took the elevator to his desk. This led from today to now. Now they were just sitting at their desks doing what he had asked them to as he thought about the past 5 days. Looking up at the sound of something shaking, he saw Tony run a slightly shaking hand threw his hair and grab the aspirin bottle out of the second drawer. Grabbing the water bottle that was also in there, he slammed the drawer closed again, receiving another grimace that appeared on his mouth. Finally popping the cap off, he downed 3 of the pills and half the bottle of water, before putting everything back in the draw and began to update the cell phone call log. That was when he realized just how hurt Tony was, for if he needed painkillers, it was bad. Hearing the ping of the update finally made it all click.

Tony started to act like this after Vance called him up to his office for 40 minutes.

Finally wanting to get to the bottom of this, he stood up and stalked towards the elevator.

"DiNoz-"

"Gibb's what do we have so far on this case? I want it closed as soon as possibly!" Gibbs turned around to see Director Vance walking into his team's area and looking at the plasma. With a growl he walked back into the area and stood next to him.

"Well McGee is trying to triangulate his cell phone with the cell towers; Ziva is checking any nearby places he would normally crash. DiNozzo just finished updating his call log and is now running known associates." He said as he took a small sip of coffee.

"Which just pulled up." Tony said with nothing in his voice. "McGee, do the clicky click thing." Tony said as McGee pulled the photos up onto the plasma. "Before he was released, these were his inmates. Tommy 'Black Bone' Carter. He's called Black Bone because one punch and your bones would bruise so bad they'd be black. Also there's Dominic Partsana and Joey Aldetorno. Seems like they started their own little Italian Mafia in side the jail. Like in th-" With out even thinking, Gibb's right hand connected with Tony's head.

"Don't even try it, DiNozzo." Gibbs said before looking at him. Only when he turned his eyesight was met with the Director, and said Director looking at the ground in shock. Looking down, he was speechless to see Tony with his knees and left hand stable on the ground. His right hand held the back of his head tightly as the pain was clear on his face. It was silent for a little, so Gibbs decided to break it. Not thinking before he did.

"Ahh…Toughen up, DiNozzo."

He was met with a small laugh. Just barely audible but from Tony nonetheless. Slowly that small laugh began to get louder and shallower, and before they knew it, he was on his feet and cracking up.

"Ha! '_Toughen up, DiNozzo'_. Sure am going to miss that! Thanks Gibbs, really. Now I understand why everyone was so damn sure the second _B_ in your name was bastard. HA! But seriously, is that all you got? Come on! Ex-gunny marine like you shouldn't be giving just enough force in that to give me a headache, now should he? Oh, I've had worse!" Tony said still laughing as he went over to his desk and started to turn off his computer.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doin'?! It was a light tap, not a bash over the head! Where the hell are you going?!" Gibbs said as he stood tall in front of him, chest to chest. Tony laughed.

"Ya' know, you're not as scary as you think some times. Need to work on the back hand. I would show you, but I need my hands to fill out all of the paper work up ahead. So ask Ziva, or hell, even McGee would do it." Tony said still laughing as Gibbs looked at him like he finally lost it. "Gotta say though…I'm gonna miss your basterdly ways." He picked up his gun and holstered it, before picking up his badge and doing the same on his belt. Turning around to turn off his light, he was turned around again forcefully and shoved backwards, a heavy heave landing on his shoulder.

"What the hell has gotten into you DiNozzo!? You better tell me now damnit or so help me God I'll-"

"You'll what? Fire me?" Tony cut him off with a shove back. He was going to do it again before stopping him self. He got this questioning look on his face before cracking a grin and laughing. The laughter grew harder that he doubled over and was coughing he couldn't breath. Ziva, Gibbs, McGee and the Director looked at him in shock before Gibbs' anger got the best of him and he took a step forward before Tony's words made him stop dead. "Please do! Please fire me! Oh God that would lift so much off of my shoulders!" Tony said threw his laughter. Looking up at Gibbs, who again was shocked, along with pissed and dumbfounded that, was finally when Tony's laughter subsided.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Tony looked around Gibbs and at him. "You an even bigger bastard then him!" Tony laughed as he jerked a thumb at Gibbs, who turned around and stared at him dumbfounded and confused. "But surprisingly, I'm not really surprised. Well that says a lot about your character! And since I'll no longer be seeing you anytime soon, I've always wanted to say this, since I couldn't a week ago!" Tony walked up to Director Vance and stood toe-to-toe with him, looking at him in straight eye level. All traces of laughter gone as rage and fury battled in his eyes and formed a scowl on his face. Ziva swallowed deep as the look on his face was worse then the lab confrontation.

"Shove that fuckin' goddamn toothpick up your ass and use yourself as your own damn puppet! Or! Better yet, swallow it whole and get it caught in your throat and chock on it you fuckin' good-for nothing piece of shit!!! And I swear to every god, if you ever say that I'm worthless, disgusting, or am of no use to NCIS again, like you did weeks ago, you will seriously be seeing not only my badge and attorney, but I will personally see to it that your life is living HELL for the rest of your pathetic life! Not a threat…a promise! I should have taken that goddamn offer before things got fucked up and we had to start working for the worthless pieces of shit you are." Tony spat before turned towards Ziva, who took a step back out of habit.

"Before you say anything…It's 'He finally blew a gasket' not 'basket'. 'The final straw that broke the camels back' not 'the first hay that broke Samuel's pack'. 'Finally popped' not 'bopped'. 'The last straw' not 'the last twig'. Or my favorite, 'His final curtain call' not 'his last drape mall'. Ask McGee for any help for any others." Tony said as Ziva just stared shocked. He turned around, grabbed his last bag and slugged it over his shoulder. Walking towards the elevator, everyone else that was in the entire NCIS top floor looked at him in shock.

"Does ANYONE want to tell me what the hell is going on?!" Gibbs roared as Tony pushed the down button and turned around as it dinged open.

"You see the fucked up ho-hypocritical asshole next to you? Ask his stupid ass! Oh! Wait, forgot! He'll just lie to cover his own ass, so I'll tell ya! For the next 5 years, yea…5 FUCKIN' YEARS, I'm the new Agent Afloat on the USS J.F. Kennedy! Permanently! Every time they get to go home for good, I have to sit and wait for the new fuckin' batch to baby-sit! 5 goddamn years! That's 15 Agent Afloat's combined into 1 long painful hell hole! Then after that, I'm getting transfer permanently to the NCIS unit in Portugal and am _demoted_ to Junior Field Agent. Or I had the options of resigning and never being able to get a job in law enforcement again! I'll be a goddamn Probie! But right now, resigning sounds like a good offer. But, good luck everyone, been a good laugh!" with that Tony stepped into the elevator and headed to the garage.

Gibbs stared at the elevator for what seemed like years, before slowly turning towards the Director. His eyes were filled with rage and his face did nothing to hide it. He stepped right in front of his eye sight and wanted to do nothing but do as Tony says and shove that toothpick up his ass or down his throat. But somehow…some magical way his voice was low, not raised, but then again that might not be a good thing.

"So when were you going to tell me about this huh? Right now or a few days after we first noticed that he wasn't here, tore apart his deserted apartment, saw that his mail was stopped and that he disconnected all of his phones?" With each word, his voice rose and his icy blue eyes turned into a midnight deep blue, a color no one's ever saw. "You tell me what the hell is going on and what was surging threw your atom-sized brain or you're going to have to get another new Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

Director Vance cocked up an eyebrow, as if to ask if he was joking. Blue eyes going black, Gibbs unclipped his badge and chucked it harshly to the ground before looking at McGee and Ziva.

"You make sure this son of a bitch doesn't leave, I'll be back! I don't care what you do. Put him in an interrogation room for all I care, just don't let him leave your site." And with that, he turned and ran towards the stairs, hoping to catch Tony before he got to his car. Knowing the younger man was faster, he took the steps 5 at a time, sometimes to fast he would almost lose his footing. Out of breath, he sprinted to the parking garage and turned the corner, just in time to see Tony's rental pulling a sharp U turn and flying out of there so fast, he almost crashed into the wait bar by the guard shack. Cursing heavily under his breath, he turned back to go back inside and yell at Vance. But seeing Tony standing by the elevator with Abby at his side made him stand stock-still.

Tony's face was one of shock, showing that he'd seen the whole thing, quickly masked by tiredness and rage. Abby had her arms wrapped around his left one as she led him to his car for a final walk out. It was obvious that Tony was oblivious to Gibbs, and that Abby was also. She looked shocked and scared at the same time as Gibbs took a step into the shadows to watch them unseen.

"I should have known that some shit like this was going to happen." Tony said as his arm went around her waist and gave her a slight hug. He looked down at her and he broke again as the tears were rolling fierily down her cheeks. "God, I hate this. I never wanted this to happen, Abby." He whispered as he pulled her into the tightest hug he ever gave anyone and only held tighter as her knees buckled and a heart wrenching sob escaped her, making her cling more to him.

Gibbs could do nothing but watch in saddened horror at the quiet heart-killing scene between them. He'd never seen Tony really cry, like really, really cry. Sure a few tears at Kate and Director Sheppard's funeral, a little more then a few after what happened with Paula, and maybe a few right after what happened with Jeanne, but never a full out bawling of the eyes like this. Best friends and the closest thing Tony ever had to a sister, he and Abby stood there crying together for a good 30 minutes. By the time they were finally starting to settle, they were sitting against the wall, Tony's arm around Abby's shoulders and her head on his. Not knowing the best way to approach them, he did what he would normally do. Full force, head on. As he slowly walked forward, he started to hear Tony's whispers.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. It'll be okay, Abby, I promise. I'll be back, and you'll be the first I call. I'm so, so, so sorry. I'll call you every week, and write, everything. Please don't be sad Ab, please don't. I never wanted this to happen, never. I'm so sorry Abby, so very sorry." Abby just hugged him close and mumbled something Gibbs couldn't quite hear. Finally stepping into the light, Tony looked up and into his blazing blue eyes. And he heard every syllable.

"Aw, shit."

* * *

**Please Review and the next chapter will come up sooner . promise =]**


	4. Chapter 3

****

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long but eventhou i finished the story a few weeks ago, my lifes been a bit hectic so please be patient =] =] .. but anyway .. heres chapter 3

* * *

"What?" Abby asked, confusion filling her voice as she looked at his face, before following his vision. "Oh, hey, Gibbs."

"Hey Ab." Gibbs said quietly as Tony, stood up slowly, pulling Abby with him, arms' still around one another.

"Gibbs, if you're going to beat the shit out of me, can you at least lose some of your basterdness and wait until Abby's gone?" Tony asked as Abby held on tighter and a semi-silent sob escaped her.

"Please, Gibbs, don't hurt him. It wasn't his fault, really. If you want to blame anyone, blame the Director, he's the jerk that did this." Abby almost sobbed as she clung tighter to him.

"I'm not going to hit him Abby, I promise. Come on; let's go get a bite somewhere." Gibbs nearly whispered as he went and stood on the other side of Abby. Looking at her, eyes red and swollen, he could only imagine what Tony looked like, since he wouldn't look him in the eyes. Tony only let go of Abby to open the passenger seat for her, but Abby only hugged him tightly before climbing into the back seat and shutting the door. With a sigh, he dropped down into the passenger seat and closed the door, before buckling up. Gibbs looked back at Abby, who smiled sadly at him then looked at Tony. Gibbs followed her eyes and gazed at Tony also.

His normally perfect posture, with his back straight against the seat was gone. He sat only slightly slumped against it, and if he would have put a foot up on his seat of on the dashboard, he would have been the poster boy for comfort. Or despair. His eyes were diverted outside the window, and Gibbs could tell there were many emotions battling to win over the younger man. Tony's normally bright green eyes were dark as they ventured out the window before they caught Gibbs' own in the reflection. He held his stare for a moment, before looking away, but not long enough for Gibbs to get a reading on him or his eyes. With a sigh, Gibbs turned back around and started the car, backing out slowly before driving to Tony's and Abby's favorite restaurant. 5 minutes into the 20 minute drive, Gibbs looked at Abby again, who had dry tears on her cheeks and was staring out the side window, watching the city building pass her by. Not wanting her to look into the mirror and catch him, he looked back out the road and drove just a little faster. As time passed, Abby perked up, just a little, as she realized where they were going.

"Hey Tony." Abby said as she came up behind his seat and wrapped her arms around both the seat and him.

"Hey Abbs." Tony said as he finally came back from wherever his mind had took him and smiled slightly at the light tone in her voice.

"You remember that concert last weekend?" Abby asked, expecting him not to, but received a fit of coughing laughter from him instead.

"How could I not, Abby? Between them pulling us on stage and the drummer and bass giving us their numbers, I don't think I ever could." Tony said with a laugh and turned his head to look at Abby, who was leaning her chin on the shoulder of the seat.

"You'll never guess who I-" Abby stopped suddenly, when they heard the motor cut and they both looked out the window. "Oh. Well, I guess we'll finish this little chat-chit inside." Abby said as she and Tony climbed out of the car.

They both walked around to the front of the car to the waiting Gibbs that sat slightly on the hood with patients.

"Did you really say chat-chit?" Gibbs asked wondrous as they all walked arm and arm into the Italian restaurant.

"Yep, sir, I did!" Abby said with a smile. She looked back behind her, not feeling Tony's presence and saw him looking at a painting. Turning back around to ask Gibbs something she was stopped by a girl, in her late 20's early 30's.

"Hello. How many?" The woman kindly, her smile eerily familiar, asked as she looked from Abby to Gibbs.

"3 please, Jessie." Tony said before Gibbs or Abby could answer.

"Tone? OMG, N/W!" The girl, Jessie, said enthusiastically and ran from behind the booth and jumping into Tony's arms, to hug him tightly.

"Abbs," Gibbs whispered as he leaned into Abby, "Translate, please." Abby chuckled slightly at the sight of Tony swinging the girl in the air a little in a fierce hug.

"OMG means oh my god. Its kind of like computer speak, you use it on texting and instant messaging. And N/W means no way." Abby laughed at Gibbs' confused expression. Tony led the girl over to them with a sad but warm smile.

"Abby, Gibbs, this is Jessie, my cousin." Tony said as she shook their hands and picked up 3 menus and began walking, waving them to come with.

"Want the norm., Tone?" Jessie asked as she stopped in the middle of the restaurant and looked at him.

"Sure, why not." He said with a shrug as she continued to walk and got semi questioning looks from Gibbs and Abby.

"Here ya go guys, best table in the whole place. It's deep enough to have privacy but, well, you'll see." Jessie said as they sat down and placed the menus in front of them. "Tony normally sits here, that's why I asked, but if anyone wants to sit somewhere else, I won't mind moving you guys to another one."

"No, this is perfect. Thank you." Gibbs said with a warm smile. Looking around, Tony definitely had a good taste in where to sit. Usually when they came, it was to go to the sport bar on the other side, but if his mind served correctly, Abby did mention eating with him here a few times and loved it. It had the perfect view of the whole place and Jessie was right, it was great if you wanted to be in privacy.

"No problem, your waitress will be here in a few." She turned towards Tony and her smile brightened. "You are going to see me and Damien before you leave, right." A flash of pain crossed his face but was masked quickly with reassurance. But the three of them still saw it.

"Of course, Jess." Tony said and if her smile could get any brighter, it did.

"Lol, kk! Ttyl, TD!" Jessie said excitedly as she kissed his cheek and skipped off, her dark brown hair flipping as she did.

"Aww, Tony, she's so cute." Abby said as she got more comfortable in the semi-circle booth.

"Yea, she's somethin'" Tony agreed with a smile as he looked at his menu.

"Uh, Abby…?" Gibbs started to ask before he saw the waitress walk their way.

"'Lol' stands for 'Laughing Out Loud', which could be topped with 'Rotflol' which means 'Rolling On The Floor Laughing Out Loud'. 'Kk' means ok, but with an extra 'k' instead of an 'o'. 'Ttyl' equals 'Talk To You Later'. Now if there was an 'S' instead of an 'L' that would mean 'Soon' and 'N' would mean 'Never'. And I'm guessing 'TD' means Tony DiNozzo…right?" she said looking at Tony, who nodded his head and put down his menu.

"Hey guys." The waitress said as she walked gracefully up to them and pulled a pad out of her apron and tucked a strand of long black hair behind her left ear. "My names Rosalina, but you already knew that, so just call me Rose. Can I get you anything to drink?" she said with a laugh as she smiled sweetly at Tony and Abby before turning it on Gibbs.

"Umm, yes, could I get Budweiser, please?" Gibbs said before looking at Abby.

"Ahh, getting away from the bourbon I see." She teased "Abby?"

"Bloody Caesar." Abby said brightly causing Rose to laugh again.

"You know, you're the only person I know that orders them regularly, let alone order them!" she said before turning and asking sweetly, "Tony? What your quench for the night?

"Uhh, I'll just take a Coke please, Rose." Tony said as he looked away from the questioning glances.

"Oh, umm, ok. A Bud, one Bloody Caesar and a …Coke, coming right out guys." She said with a smile and left for the kitchen. Abby, who was sitting in between Gibbs and Tony, picked up her menu.

"So boys, what are you thinking about?" Abby said after a long moment, as she looked up from the menu to Gibbs to Tony. "To eat…to eat."

"Oh, umm, I think I'm just going to homemade lasagna. You, Tony?" Gibbs said as he put down his menu and looked across the table. Tony was looking out across the rest of the seating area when Gibbs' voice cut threw his thoughts and pulled him back.

"Well, I think I'm just going to get baked ziti. Haven't had that in the longest time, and they make the best here. You, Abbs?" Tony asked as he collected his and Gibbs' menus, waiting for Abby to hand over hers.

"You know me. I'm just sticking with my normal, raviolis and meatballs." She said with a smile as Rose came back with their drinks in hand.

"Here you go, you guys." Rose said with a smile as she placed each drink in front of them and pulled out her pad and pencil. "Now, is everyone ready to go or do you want to wait a few more minutes?"

"Nope, I think we're ready, Rose." Tony said with a warm smile to her before turning onto Abby. "Abbs?"

"Raviolis and meatballs, please? But with fettuccini instead of meat sauce, please." Abby said as she finally handed over her menu to Tony, who handed Rose all of them.

"Ok, you sir?" Her friendly gaze set on Gibbs, who took a small sip of his beer.

"I'll have the homemade lasagna with a cup of penne sampler soup, please." Looking at Tony to say he was next, Gibbs was a little surprised to see him running his finger around the edge of the glass and looking out the window to where the white fluffy clouds were turning dark.

"That just leaves you, Tone." Rose said his nickname with gentleness, as if not to bother him if what he was thinking was important.

"Oh, umm, I'll have the baked ziti, and, uhh, that's it." Tony said with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

"Well, ok then." She said with a bright smile before tucking her pad back into her apron. "The salad bar is right over there, though you already knew that, too. And with that, you'll food will be out shortly." Smiling to each one last time, Rose walked away and back towards the kitchen. Abby looked at Gibbs then her mind seemed to ding with memory.

"OH! Tony! Remember what we were talking about in the car?" she said enthusiastically almost bouncing up and down as she scooted closer to him.

"Yea, you were asking me who you…saw?" Tony asked as a light-hearted laugh came effortlessly from him. Gibbs almost physically relaxed at the sound of it.

"Yes! Guess!"

"Tommy Jones?"

"Who?" Tony laughed again as his arm went across the back of the seat and around Abby.

"Never mind. So…who did you see?" pure curiosity filled his eyes and face as he turned and looked at her.

"Andy Messh!" Tony's jaw dropped and his eyes got as huge as plates.

"No way! The stage manager?! The one that gave us the free backstage passes because the band members liked your tats?" Tony asked as he got up with his plate and waited for Abby and Gibbs to do the same.

"The very one!" Abby said as she followed his lead and the three of them walked towards the salad bar.

Gibbs looked back and forth as they chatted enthusiastically amongst themselves and fill their plates with salad. Leaving his plate at the table, he smiled when he heard another carefree laugh from Tony as he grabbed for a soup bowl to fill up on his penne sampler. When he turned back to them, he saw Abby doubled over, holding her stomach. Gibbs was about to go to her aid when he realized that soundless laughter was coming from her, thou Tony's had been clear and gleeful. Smiling as they finished, the three of them walked back to their booth and slid back in, as Abby finished up her story.

"…so I was like, 'Andy, you couldn't get every Caf-pow! in the world to think I would quit my job just to be a suicide girl and do the skit from 'Carrie'.'" Tony was almost rolling in his seat as he shook with laughter.

"You mean the one where they dump the blood on her?"

"Yup! Thou they would use cherry kool-aid instead of blood, which isn't as cool." Abby pouted then smirked at the slightly disgusted slightly amused look on Gibbs' face. "Gibbs. Please tell me you've seen 'Carrie'!" Abby said exasperatedly.

"Uhh, no."

"Gibbs! It's only the BEST horror flick of the 1970's!" Tony said as his eyebrows rose to his hair line. "Originally a phenomenal book authored by Stephen King. Oh man, do we have to show…" Tony's voice trailed off as his eyes dropped to his plate and he started to move around and push his salad. Abby looked at Gibbs with horror-stricken eyes, who had his own saddened eyes on Tony. Looking back at Abby, he smiled a small supporting smile and gave her a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Anyway," Tony said slowly as he raised his eyes at last. "Speaking of movies…" a grin spread wildly across his face. "I was watching the 'Resident Evil' movies and I got you something Abbs." Tony's grin only grew bigger as Abby's jaw dropped. "I was actually going to take you her tomorrow before I left so I had Jess keep it here. I'll be right back." Tony jumped up from the table before either of them had the time to react.

Watching him walk back into the kitchen with Jessie, who almost magically appeared at his side, Abby and Gibbs shared a shocked look when he came back with 2 big, wrapped packages. Taking the biggest of the 2, he smiled joyfully as he handed over the shiny black clad box with a huge silver glossy bow. Abby's face lit up like the 4th of July as she looked between Tony, Gibbs and the box.

"Well, don't just look at it, Abbs." Gibbs said with amusement clearly evident in his voice. "Open it."

Abby neatly tore open the package and used one of the butter knives to cut the tape that held the box together. Pausing just for a second to look at Tony, his encouraging smile warmed her up and she turned her attention back to the box. Gently sliding off the top, there was a piece of white paper on top of silver tissue with Tony's hand-writing written across it elegantly.

_To Abby_

_From Tony_

_I think you'll get a lot of use out of these._

Abby smiled as she placed the card carefully to the side and started to unfold the paper. Her smile grew into a full out toothy grin as she looked at the glossy smooth leather and shiny metal buckles and studs that ran in a crazy design on the boots. The one's she's been in love with since she first saw 'Resident Evil'. She remembered when Tony had snuck up on her, unintentionally, in the evidence basement. She was dealing with sulfuric acid and when she turned to come face to face with him, some dropped on her boots, ruining the top and soles. Apologizing repeatedly, Abby had to hold Tony in place to get him to understand that it wasn't his fault and that it was fine. Running her fingers along the smooth surface, Abby beamed up at Tony before hugging him madly.

"I love it, Tony! I absolutely, positively, utterly love them! Thank you, you really didn't have to." Abby said into his shoulder.

"I know I didn't Abbs, but, umm, there's more…" Tony said shyly causing Abby to pull back and look him sternly in the eye.

"There better not be, buster." She said in her authority voice causing Gibbs to smirk, again.

"Well, there is, and trust me, you'll need this to go with that." Tony smiled proudly as he handed Abby the silver box with a shiny black bow. Opening that as well, she pulled back the black paper to reveal her second gift. Stunned, she looks at him in disbelief as she pulls out a smooth black leather jacket with the same metal buckles and studs. 4 pockets, 2 on each side and one just above the other, having silver chains connect the 2. Gibbs looked at Tony in almost as much shock as Abby was. Sure he knew that Tony cared for her and he had some money, but he never picture this coming out of the boxes. To be honest, he expected a diamond necklace and bracelet from Tony, but this? Oh no, he nailed Abby right where she loved it. The _Goth_ in her, which is about 94.74% of her, as she puts it, was in love with it, as was the other 5.26%.

"Tony." She barely whispered as she ran her hand over and over it, as if it wasn't real. "Oh my god, Tony. I love it. I never…never…god, it's beautiful. Where…? Aww, Tony." Abby said, not being able to form full sentences, she just hugged him tightly.

"I heard you talking to Palmer about how your old jacket was getting too worn, and even thou you think it looks 'wickedly hot' worn out, I figured that you should have one ready when that one finally caves. Besides, it was either this or a lining for your coffin. This just seemed like the better choice, since you just got the coffin refitted." Tony said with a knowing smile as she kissed him on the cheek, leaving a huge red kiss mark on his right cheek. "And I know you have so many choker, thou you and I both know you can never have too many, but I didn't see any that just screamed '_ABBY!!!!!!_'" Tony laughed as he took the napkin from his silverware and began to take off the lipstick smudge.

"Should I come back at a better time?" Rose teased as she handed Tony another napkin, receiving a warm smile, before grabbing their plates and bowl and putting them on the tray she brought with them.

"Nahh, I think you're good." Gibbs said as she put the tray on the empty table next to them, and started to take the food that they ordered off the waiter had brought out for her.

"Well then great, 'cause then your food would start to get a bit cold." She said as she placed Abby's raviolis in front of her and going back to grab Gibbs' lasagna.

"Thanks Rose!" Abby said as she picked up her fork and dug into her pasta. Gibbs looked at Abby for a second before his gaze switched to Tony. He was looking at Abby with a smile before changing his stare to Rose who placed his and Gibbs' plates in front of them. Giving her a warm, friendly smile, Tony thanked her and picked up his fork as well. As Gibbs' looked at the 2 silent eating forms in front of him it was then he first noticed it, Tony hadn't looked at him since the car. Taking a sip of his beer, his eyes stared at Tony as he began to eat his own food, hoping that he would just look up and meet it. Picking his own his own fork, Gibbs tore off a piece of his lasagna and placed the warm pasta in his mouth, eyes never leaving Tony.

* * *

**Please please PLEASE review!!! and i promise it'll be up sooner ! =]**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review .. this week has been hectic so thanks again for putting up with it =] .. Here's Chapter 4**

* * *

Tony could feel those eyes boring into him, he just wasn't ready to see the disappointment and anger, knowing full well that it won't match up to his own raging fire. Gibbs was angry, enraged even, but right now, Gibbs' wrath was nothing compared to his own. Picking slowly at his food, he looked over at Abby and smiled when he saw her keep looking over at the presents and grin wildly. Turning back to face him, Abby's smiled never died as look of thoughtfulness crossed over her face. Then she rambled, on and on. Abby talked like there's no tomorrow, about anything and everything, from the last case to bowling with the nuns. Everything but Tony leaving.

"Sister Augustine bowled a 184! She had like 4 or 5 strikes in a row! And Sister Rebecca got 3 splits! You know, when there are only 2 pins left and they're on opposite sides of the lane? Well anyway, you guys remember Sister Scarlet, right?"

"The one that was at one of your parties and I took her out for coffee?" Tony asked with a genius smile

"The very one! I don't think she's your type, Tony-bear, she too…yea know…." Abby laughed leaving Gibbs out of what appeared to be an inside joke, which made Tony blush slightly.

"Abbs…" Tony's laugh was a light hearted as ever. "It wasn't a date. She was new in town and asked if I knew where any good coffee places were. But no, she wasn't my type." Tony said with another laugh.

"Why not?" Gibbs' voice broke threw for the first time in a while, receiving a shocked and surprised look from both. "I saw her once, and it's no secret the girl was pretty, and funny as anything, so why not?" Gibbs said with a smirk because for the first time tonight, he managed to get Tony to look at him.

"She was a sweet girl, funny and everything but, I don't know, we just didn't click. But she's a good friend of mine now." Tony's answering smile wasn't like his regular one he normally gave; it was more forced, more broken. "Anyway Abbs," Tony said as he moved his eyes back to Abby, not wanting to get into a staring contest with Gibbs here and now. "What about Sister Scarlet?"

"Oh! Right! So since were both about the same age, which makes us the youngest of the group, we were still there when the other's went home and we had so much fun! We played the Crane Game for hours, I won this giraffe that's black and lime green and Scarlet won 3 teddy bears, one had a black bow tie so she gave it to me! She's the sweetest nun I've ever know!" Abby said and went on and on with her nun stories, letting Tony get back to eating.

About 10 minutes later, Abby tapped on his shoulder to get him out of his seat. Tony got out and watched as she made a dash for the bathroom with a smile. Sitting back down to eat, he felt his eyes bore into him again, and since Abby wasn't here, he put down his fork and slowly lifted up his eyes. Gibbs gasped inwardly when he saw everything that was going on in Tony's eyes, but didn't show it on his face. He watched as Tony's eyes changed right in front of him, from the carefree light green to sole filled eyes that were as dark as black. So many emotions stormed over his eyes, trying to come in first. Hatred and rage, pain and sorrow, torment and disgust, betrayal, terror, distress, and a few he couldn't read because they were masked by the others that were so raw it hurt to look. As Tony returned the favor, he just saw rage, surprise and…something he couldn't de-code. But he could tell at this very moment, that Gibbs wasn't as pissed as him, and probably wouldn't be for a very long time. He didn't under stand…he never would. With a low disgusted snarl, Tony lowered his eyes back to his plate and began to eat again. The only time he looked back up was when he heard Gibbs throw his fork down onto his plate.

"God damnit, DiNozzo! What the hell is going on! It seems that it's just you and Vance that know and I'm left in the shadows on this one!" Gibbs barkingly growled out in an irritated voice as he glared at Tony, who looked back down at his food with another scowl in place. "Damnit, DiNozzo! I'm talkin' to you!" Gibbs instantly regretted saying that, because when Tony looked up, all of his rage was looking and focusing straight at him.

"Wh-" Before Tony's cold voice could answer; Abby came skipping back to the table. Gibbs looked at her for a split second before looking at Tony again, and shockingly, his eyes returned to their careless light green and his half heart filled smile was back in tacked as he looked at Abby, like their conversation never even start. Tony stood up to let Abby slide back in, before she was off on her stories again. Gibbs smiled to himself as he wondered if Abby was spending just a little too much time with Ducky.

"Hey guys, any desserts catch your eyes tonight?" Rose said with a sweet smile as she came walking up smoothly to their table. As she handed the menu's to them, she smiled as Abby lit up and handed her menu back, nodding her head feverishly. "Alright Abby, I guess I'll start with you, but I think I know." Rose said with a laugh as Abby almost bounced out of her seat. Literally.

"Oh you know! I'll have the dark triple chocolate fudge sundae with chocolate sprinkles. And a cherry!" Abby said as she clapped her hands together.

"And with extra, extra whipped cream, you got it. Hold on, like last time?

"Yep!"

"Okay, Tone?" Rose said as she peered over at him, taking in the sight of his glossed over eyes that were looking almost threw the menu. "Umm, we'll get back to you. Gibbs? Wait let me guess…"

"Coffee, black, strong." "Coffee, black, strong."

Gibbs smirked as Rose's voice flowed evenly with his as he handed back his menu and looked over at Tony. His eyes weren't glazed over anymore, but he still had this ghostly look on his face. His hand was about to make him lean forward and head slap him again, but a flashback to earlier made him stop.

"Tony-bear?" Abby's soft voice brought Tony back down from wherever he was and he smiled a genius smile at her, as if to reassure that he was fine.

"I'll, umm, have coffee too." He smiled at Rose as he handed back the menu.

"You got it Tone." Rose smile as she started to walk away.

"Wait, Rose! Don't forget, 2 spoons." Abby said brightly as he brought her legs up and underneath her.

"Sure thing, Abby." Then she was gone. Abby turned towards Tony who returned her look, and cracked a grin.

"Like last time?" she asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat

"Like last time." Tony answered with a grin that could light up a whole city.

"Like last time…?" Gibbs asked as he looked in between the two of them as if they drank one too many Red Bulls. Abby and Tony looked at each other before looking at Gibbs.

"Just like last time." They said in union.

"Okay. Fill me in…what happened last time?" Gibbs asked as Tony and Abby erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, so we asked Rose to hide the cherry in the sundae some where, but she wasn't allowed to tell us. She would place it in front of us then spin it so even if she knew where it was, she didn't anymore." Abby said threw her laughter. "Then Tony would pick one side and I'd take the other and race to see who could find the cherry first. And then, whoever got to the cherry first got to eat it. But Tony and I are nice, so between us two, whoever finds it first normally gives it to the other person."

"That's if you don't get brain-freeze like last time, also." Rose said as she held the round tray expertly in her left hand as she placed Gibbs and Tony's coffee in front of them before handing Tony and Abby their spoons. Placing the huge sundae in between them, she spun it for them and watched as it slowly came to a halt.

"On your mark, get set, EAT!" Rose giggled as she watched Abby and Tony start eating the sundae trying to find the cherry hidden in the depths of the chocolate mounds of ice-cream. Gibbs watched in amusement as Abby dipped her finger in the whipped cream and put it on Tony's nose and laughed silently along with Tony as Abby pressed her hand to her forehead, willing the pain to go away.

"FOUND IT!"

"Not-uh!"

"I did!"

"Stop that!"

Abby and Tony laughed as they spoke in union, as if they were twins.

"I really did find it first." Abby said as she held up the red, round cherry.

"Well then your's is an imposter because I found it first." Tony said laughing as he held up an almost identical red, round cherry. "Rose?" The three of them turn to find Rose smiling down at them.

"I'll be back with the check in a minute." And with a grin on her face she walked away leaving them cracking up while Tony and Abby finished off the sundae and traded off cherries.

"God that was good." Tony said as he placed his spoon down and looked over at Abby, who was looking at her presents again. "So you like them?" Abby looked at him and smile, the first real smile of the whole night.

"No, don't like, I absolutely love them Tony!" Abby said as she hugged him tightly before turning to Gibbs. "Aren't they great Gibbs?"

"Their perfect, Abs."

All was silent for a moment as Abby looked back and forth between Gibbs and Tony, trying to decide the best way to end the awkward tension between the two if them. But as soon as she got an idea and was going to open her mouth, Tony stood up and placed his napkin on the table.

"I'll be right back, goin' to the head." He said as he smiled one more time to Abby before heading towards the bathroom. Not even 5 seconds passed he Tony vanished behind the door did Abby pounce on Gibbs.

"Gibbs! You have to do something! You can't let Tony, my Tony, _our_ Tony, leave us for 5 years! You just can't! And why would you even agree to it!? Gibbs! Why? I…I…He can't leave again, he just can't. Sure he's brave, but everyone has their limits and this is Tony's! 4 months was way too long, and now he has to leave for 5 years, then to Portugal, he can't go threw that again, I can't go threw that again, hell, even YOU couldn't go threw that again!" Abby's voice broke out in a sob as tears started to slide down her cheeks, smearing her black eye-liner and mascara, as she scooted closer to Gibbs and he held her tight. "Please Gibbs, please don't put us, him, threw that again. Why…why are you putting him threw this again? Why? He's been to hell once already, why are you trying to see if he can make it threw it again?"

"I'm not, Abby, it's not me, it never was. I don't even know what's going on" Gibbs cooed as he clung to her tighter. "Shh, Abs, shh…Come on, do you want Tony to see you like this? We'll talk later. Shh, it's gonna be alright, Abs...I'll find out what happen somehow, somehow I'll make this right again."

"You're right, Bossman, I can't let Tony see me like this. I need to be strong." Abby sniffled as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

She pulled out a small mirror from her black bag and grabbed one of the napkins from the table before fixing her makeup. As she started to reapply her mascara, Tony came walking out of the bathroom, a strained look on his face, but when he caught their eyes on him, it vanished and he smiled a small smile. But as he reared closer to the table, his investigative skills didn't go to shame as he saw the red rims around her eyes and the glassy look they pulled off.

…_please tell me I'm not the reason she's crying. What the hell, of course I am…_

Tony's guilt, depression and rage finally caught up to one another and shot up from inside of him, nausea filling his throat. Gibbs handed Abby another napkin and looked back up just in time to see Tony's face go completely pale and him bolt back to the bathroom, almost knocking over a waiter.

"Abs, stay here, I'll be right back okay?" Gibbs didn't wait for an answer as he ran to the bathroom, not caring about the looks he was getting.

Bursting into the bathroom, the first thing he heard was Tony. Vomiting. Checking under the stall doors, and following the noise, he used his pocket knife to pull the lock and open the door to the handicap stall. The picture in front of him was enough to make anyone's heart hurt. All anger and confusion gone for the time being, Gibbs stepped up behind him as more can up and into the toilet. Squatting down beside him, he rubbed small circles into his back as a sob came from Tony before dry heaves started to come. Quickly he got up and went to the sink where he grabbed a handful of paper towels and soaked them in cool water, before heading back into Tony's stall to find him sitting on the ground with his head and back against the wall and eyes closed. Squatting back down in front of him again, he gently rubbed Tony's knee until he opened his eyes.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Honestly, not really, no, but I'll get there, I have to. The ice-cream must not have settled right." Tony lied as his quiet laugh was anything but warm, and more like the laugh from earlier today. "But, umm, thanks Bo…Gibbs. You might want to go back to Abby; I'll be out in a minute."

"DiNoz-"

"Gibbs…just…give me a sec., okay?" the small pleading whisper that came from Tony made Gibbs stop, and with a sharp nod, he walked out of the bathroom and back to Abby, who looked worried out of hell.

"What just happened? Is Tony okay?" Abby hurryingly asked with worry and concern edging her voice.

"The ice-cream didn't settle well with his stomach this time, Abs" Gibbs said, using Tony's lie as a cover.

"Oh, okay, that's happened to me before, like this one time-"

"Abby, you've been spending way to much time with Ducky." Tony said as he sat down next to Abby again and took a tiny sip of his coffee, before almost falling out of his seat by the tackle.

"Are you sure you're okay Tony?" Abby said as she hugged him tightly.

"Can't…breath…Abs…" Tony smirked as Abby let him go. "I'm fine Abby, ice-cream didn't really settle with me."

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that." Rose said as she came walking up to the table. "So did that mean you didn't like it?"

"Oh god no, it was still great, just didn't mix well with baked ziti." Tony laughed

"Good to know. Well here's the check, and I'll be seeing you three later…" Rose's voice trailed off as she looked down at the table. As the three of them started to stand up, Rose walked over to Tony and gave him a huge hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Tone. You still have my number, so keep in touch, got it?"

"'Course I will Rose, promise." Tony said with a sad smile as she kissed him on the cheek and went to hug Abby. Abby put the gifts she just picked up down and hugged her before picking them back up.

"You take care Abby, and don't be a stranger, I love making Bloody Caesars."

"Okay." Letting go, Rose made her way over to Gibbs, giving him a firm hand shake.

"Sir, always a pleasure." Rose said as the hand shake fell and Gibbs grinned at her.

"What do I say about calling me 'Sir'?"

"That me and Abby are the only ones who can get way with it." She replied, receiving a rolling of his eyes from Gibbs.

"Yea, okay." Gibbs smirked as he began to walk away.

"He really never says goodbye to people, does he?" Rose asked Abby as the three of them began to walk after him.

"Nope, not even on the phone! Do you know how annoying that is!?" Abby giggled as she and Rose looked back to see Tony looking at the picture of the Rat Pack. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr., Peter Lawford, and Joey Bishop all sat around each other smoking cigars and laughing in the huge black and white picture hanging just above the table they were just sitting at. Abby watched as a grin appeared on his lips as he set the tip on the table and walked to catch up with them. When all three of them finally reached the stand where they would pay, they saw Gibbs and Jessie talking, but once her eyes landed on Tony, she bolted from out behind the counter and gave him a huge, long hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, TD!" Jessie said with a shaky voice "Ttyl, promise?"

"Promise Jess, promise." Tony said with the same shaky voice.

"Good." She said as she released him from her hug and went to stand behind the podium again. "That'll be $76.13, please." Gibbs reached for his wallet, and as he was looking in to grab out his money, he heard the cash register close and looked up to find Jessie handing Tony his change. Looking over and catching his stare, Tony only surged.

"Like I said, I was going to take Abby here before I left anyway, so I just thought 'what the hell…'." Hugging Jessie one last time and promising to stop by sometime tomorrow, the three of them walked back to the car. Tony pulled open the passenger seat door for Abby and this time she kissed his cheek and got in. Closing the door for her, Tony climbed into the back seat and, closing his own door, buckled up and leaned his head against the cool window. Abby looked back to see Tony's eyes closed before buckling up herself and looking at Gibbs, who was starting the car.

"Abs, what do you want to do? Go home, work, Tony's…where?" Gibbs asked 5 minutes into the semi-comfortably quite ride.

"I think I just wanna head home. I'm stopping by Tony's tomorrow before he leaves and I need sleep." She said with a weak laugh and even thought they thought Tony was sleeping, he heard the depression and sadness in her normally bubbly voice.

"Alright Abs, I'll take you home." Looking in the rear-view mirror, Gibbs' sapphire eyes looked over the form of Tony and watched as his body lifted as he took in a sigh. Not asleep, but a good actor- scratch that, a hell of a great undercover Agent. Again, he watched as Tony lifted up his eyes and looked out the window, before closing them again and leaning back against the seat. Adverting his eyes away from the mirror, Gibbs drove towards Abby's apartment, for once not driving at his '_Holy shit! Say your last prayers_' speed. 15 minutes into the ride, Abby was sleeping silently in the passenger seat with her feet tucked up underneath her body and Gibbs had to smile at how peaceful she looked, despite the black smudges under her eyes. Looking back into the rear mirror, Tony was still in the position he was in last time, only now Gibbs didn't know if he was or was not sleeping. Well the pot-hole he just hit reassured that.

"Ahiiii, merda …" The fluent Italian in Tony cursed under his breath as his eyes shot open and caught Gibbs' eyes on him. Holding the stare for a few moments, Tony soon just down-casted his eyes and shook his head. With a mockingly expressionless smirk plastered on his face, he looked back out the window, his eyes still showing the raw emotions that were in his eyes only seconds ago that left Gibbs speechless. Also, during the pot-hole hit, Abby began to stir and her still tired eyes forcing themselves open.

"Mmm…where are we?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, looking and sounding like a little kid who just woke from a nap and saw they weren't where they were last time. This made Tony laugh slightly.

"We're about 2 minutes from your house, Abs." he said from the back seat, causing both Gibbs and her to look slightly awed. "And yea, just 'cause I'm quiet doesn't mean I'm dead." He said with another heartfelt chuckle and a reassuring squeeze on Abby's shoulder.

It was silent for the rest of the way to her apartment. Once Gibbs pulled up to the curb and parked the car with ease, Tony jerked open his door, closed it, before opening Abby's for her, who put her gifts on the hood of the car. Hopping out of his own seat, Gibbs saw Abby jump into Tony's waiting arms, clinging to him as if it was her only life line.

"Are we still going out tomorrow, Tony-bear?" Abby asked, the pleading sensation that was clearly evident in her voice hit Tony hard and he found it extremely difficult to talk around the lump that now blocked his voice.

"Of course we are, Abby-girl, my treat. Any where you want to go, anything you want to do, just say the word and it's done. Mega, mega pinky promise." Tony's voice came out way below a whisper, and the lump in his throat just grew bigger and thicker as he felt the salty wetness caress his shoulder again. He held on to her as tight as he could before loosening his embrace and holding her at arms length and held out his pinky. "Pinky promise?"

"Okay, pinky promise." She took the pinky as she forced her tears to subside; at least until she was in her own introverted of her own home and put on a smile.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow Abs." Tony gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back so she could see Gibbs.

Walking over to him, she engulfed him in a strong hug. Kissing the side of her head, Gibbs just held her as tight.

"I'll call you later, Abs, okay?" with a nod of her head as his only answer, Gibbs kissed her head again. "Okay. Night."

"Night Bossman." She said quietly before letting go and turning towards Tony once again. "Night Tony. See you tomorrow." Tony handed her, her presents and kissed her cheek.

"Yep, tomorrow."

And with that, he leaned against the side of the car and they watched as Abby walked the pathway up to her house and put her skull-and-cross bones key in the door. Turning around one more time to wave to the two of them, she walked into the house and locked the door. Anonymous to the two of them as the headed into the car, once the lock and dead bolt was in place, Abby crumbled against the door as a heart wrenching sob escaped from deep down in her soul. Dragging her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she cried the hardest she's ever cried since Kate's death. Tears poured down her cheeks as the realization that tomorrow would be the last time she would see her Tony-bear in person, brilliant green eyes and all, for the next 5 years or forever. And once that fully hitting her, all hope of being strong until the end was gone and lost forever.

* * *

**Well....? What did you think? Review and i'll post Chapter 5 =]**


	6. Chapter 5

Tony sighed deeply as he drooped down into the passenger seat once again. To be honest, thou it probably isn't that big of a secret, he wasn't looking forward to being alone with Gibbs. Not because of his anger, oh no, he could face that up, giving him as good as he got and then some because all he felt was anger and rage. Correction, rage and hurt that lead to distrust, and distrust and rage really don't mingle well together. No, he just wasn't looking forward to the argument up a head. Sure that might not make any sense you may think, anger and arguments go hand in hand, but it wasn't the anger, he could deal with that. But it was his anger that he was afraid of in this future argument. Yea, he knew Gibbs was an ex-gunny marine and could probably kill him 32 different ways with his pinky, but in this situation, Tony had the upper hand. Only he knew what the dickhead of a director had said, and he was damn well going to voice his opinion before he left. Or keep it bottled up until he was in the solitary confinements of his own home before letting go; he'd probably punch a few walls until the pain was numb but still there. Yes that were his options and he knew that to pull off number 2, he'd need to get rid of Gibbs, which was going to be next to mission impossible.

This was the moment Gibbs was waiting for, the ride to Tony's probably deserted house. Tony had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide even thou he could run the car off the road if he became extremely desperate. As they peeled out off the curb, Tony was leaning back against the seat like he was the first time, eyes diverted out the window. They drove in silence as Gibbs tried to think of a way to start it back up. When he finally figured it out he turned towards Tony, expecting to be greeted with a rage-stricken man that was DiNozzo, but instead the view of Tony's rage wasn't there. Instead, he knew for a fact this time, that Tony just wasn't in the talking mood, and for odd, estranged reason, Gibbs could tell that he wasn't in the mood for reasoning either. His eyes were glazed over and he was looking at nothing and everything at the same time. And besides that fact, they were less then 3 minutes from Tony's house and he would rather have this little conversation in the empty apartment.

The sudden jolt of a stop forced Tony out of his thoughts and he looked around to see he was out front of his apartment building. Looking around, he finally came back to his senses and unbuckled his seatbelt, shoving open the door and stumbling out. Not letting him get away that easily, Gibbs followed suet and got out as well. Stepping onto the sidewalk, Tony turned to come face to face with Gibbs.

"Thanks for the lift home, Gibbs, but I think I can reach the front door by myself from here." The sarcasm was limited as Tony turned and walked towards the door, only to feel a hand roughly grasp his wrist and twist him back so he was mere inches from the other man.

"You're not getting off that easy, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled out in low fury, his breath was warm and sweet against Tony's face as it brushed passed him in his anger.

Tony ripped his wrist back and glared at the man in front of him, but without saying anything further, he turned on his heels and walked gracefully towards the door. Fishing out his keys from his back pocket, Tony unlocked the door and walked in, not even bothering to look back and see if Gibbs was following. He knew he was, he always knew. Opting for the stairs, for one part not wanting to be in the same unstable container with his former boss and for another part guessing that it's still broken from that weekend, he began to take 2 at a time.

"Don't ya think the elevator would've been a better idea of yours, DiNozzo?" Gibbs grounded out, knowing fully well that Tony lived on the 7th floor of the 12 story high apartment building.

"Yea, well, if you wanted to be stuck in there in between the 5th and 6th floor and dangling by thin wires from the 1800s then be my guess." Tony mumbled as they reached the 4th floor landing. "And at least you don't have to do this every day."

"DiNozzo, if you're bullshittin' me, you're gonna wish we did take the elevator."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The anger and sarcasm in Tony's voice flowed up and down the stair well as he pushed open the door that lead into the 7th floor hallway.

Gibbs watched as Tony walked skillfully smooth down the hall and if he didn't know any better, we would have never had thought anything was wrong with the younger man, nothing at all. About two doors away from Tony's, they heard the sound of something smashing against the ground and they both turned around quickly to see a bag of onions rolling towards them. Gibbs looked up towards Tony, who had picked up the onions and started to walk towards the owner of said smashed bag. An elderly woman, as Gibbs could clearly see was trying to pick up all of the containments of the bags as he and Tony reached her and knelt down beside her, causing her to look up.

"Oh, young Anthony, why thank you! You are always such a well mannered gentleman. Would you mind taking these very heavy bags into the kitchen for me, dear?" the elderly woman asked as she pressed her hand to her chest.

"Of course, Mrs. Camberson, I'd be glad to." Tony said with a heartwarming smile that almost melted Gibbs as well. Scooping 4 of the 5 bags into one arm, Tony gently opened the door for her, holding it open until both she and Gibbs were in before leading him into the kitchen. Placing them on the counter, Tony began to unload them before looking over at Gibbs who was giving him a quizzical look but doing the same nevertheless. "Mrs. Camberson is a 78 year old woman who lives by herself. I normally help her out and cook for her on the weekends, but if I'm not here, I'll make something the day before and leave it for her."

"Oh Anthony! You don't have to put all this away, I can manage." Mrs. Camberson said as she walked into the kitchen.

"My, my, I sorry, you must think I'm a horrid person for not introducing myself." Her voice held a thick English accent as she once finally realized Gibbs was there helping Tony.

"Oh on, Mrs. Camberson, that's my fault. Mrs. Camberson, this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs, this is my neighbor Mrs. Camberson."

"Leroy? I knew a Leroy once. We would go on these wonderful trips. I do remember this one time-"

"Uhh, Mrs. Camberson…?"

"Please Anthony, how many times must I say to you to call me Carla. You may call me that too it you like, Dearie." Mrs. Camberson said as she took the fruit and put them in the basket that sat on the dinning room table.

"Sorry Madam, no can do." Tony said with a smile clearly evident in his voice. Gibbs watched as he squatted down to put something in one of the drawers and cabinets.

"Anthony?" Mrs. Camberson called out from the living room. "Are you and your wonderfully charming friend with the pigtails coming by tomorrow before you head off?" By now she reached the kitchen, and for once Gibbs realized that Tony's departure didn't only mean losing a very valuable part of his team but to this community as well. The saddened eyes of the elderly woman that stood in front of him now was evidence to that theory.

"You mean Abby? Yep! After we stop by my cousin and her fiancé's house, we'll be here so I can make dinner for the both of you." Tony straightened up and smiled at her turning to put the milk in the refrigerator. "Is there anything that you specifically request?"

"Oh no, no, no my boy. You know I would never ask more of you then you are already giving so freely."

"It's fine Mrs. Camberson." Tony said his grin getting bigger. "I just wanted to know if you wanted anything special tomorrow."

"Well, why don't you surprise us like you did last time? That worked out splendidly!" She said as she turned and looked at Gibbs. "You know, you are more then welcome to stop by yourself, Leroy." Tony spun around at this and tried his hardest not to burst with laughter at the many shades of red that Gibbs was turning. No one ever called Gibbs Leroy besides his father and Fornell once, and that went over like a lead balloon. He turned back around and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, trying to busy him self with getting a drink. Raising the glass to his lips, Tony watched as Gibbs started to settle down some before Mrs. Camberson started again. "That is if you and young Anthony don't have a date of some sort tomorrow."

Water sprayed across the room as Tony almost collapse against the counter, choking. Mrs. Camberson and Gibbs looked over at him as he started to gag over the sink to get the water out of his lungs. Finally able to breathe again, he turned around to face them as he set the glass in the sink.

"Uhh, Mrs. Camberson, we're…not together." Tony said as Mrs. Camberson's face lit up with confusion but a small smile placed on her lips.

"Oh are you still with that nice young la-"

"Well! Mrs. Camberson, I'll be over tomorrow to make dinner and I will talk to you later." Tony said with a bright smile and a small kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Mrs. Camberson."

"Oh sweet dream's Anthony, and tell young Taylor that I do say hello." Gibbs didn't miss the way Tony stiffened at the name of who ever Taylor was, nor did he miss the way his fist clenched unintentionally as his eyes darkened. Nether of these things were noticed by Mrs. Camberson, fortunately. "And Leroy, take care and I do hope to see you tomorrow." Mrs. Camberson said as she walked them towards the front door and opened it for them

"Yes ma'am." Gibbs said as he and Tony stepped out into the now vacant hallway.

Once the door was closed he turned and was met with Tony's back descending down the corridor to his apartment. Almost doing a double check to see if it was the same Tony from the apartment he walked swiftly after him. As soon as he got to him, Tony threw open the door and glided in, leaving the door open for him, knowing he would follow. He stepped into the hallway and his gasp left him breathless. The walls were clean of all the colorful and vibrant paintings and pictures, boxes lined the walls, along with the 4 and a half crates of DVDs and CDs, some still unpack. The rug that Gibbs always loved was rolled up and pressed up the side of the wall that now had his TV boxed up and ready for storage. In fact the only thing that was out and in the open was Tony's worn, dark brown leather couch with a black comforter and pillow, a floor lamp, and a side table. But there was one thing that was missing completely from this picture.

Tony.

Hearing the faucet signaled to him that Tony was in the kitchen. Watching him walk back in with 2 glasses of water, he saw just how tired he looked, so worn, like the couch. Placing his jacket along the arm rest of the couch, Gibbs felt the smooth, warm surface and almost physically relaxed into the texture.

"Here." That was all Tony said as he thrusted the glass into his hand and plopped down on the couch, placing his head in his hands. Gibbs placed the glass on the dividing ledge between the kitchen and living room before starting to pace the length of the floor, his anger growing with each step. Tony looked up at him, the rage back before anything and shook his head in disgust. This was it, what he was trying to avoid yet get to the point. Tony stood up and walked over to the ledge, grasping it firmly until his knuckles turned white.

"God damnit, DiNozzo. Tell me what the hell is going on!" Gibbs finally cracked.

"You're sending me to the Agent Afloat then Portugal! That's what going on!" Tony shot back as he reeled around to stare at him. The intense fire that burned in his eyes was dark and cold. "I killed your precious Director after fucking up her biggest undercover plan that lasted over months! I'm the biggest screw up that you ever hired and now you're just looking for a fuckin' out! That's what's happened!" Tony was yelling loud enough that his lungs started to ache. Shocked, Gibbs only knew one way of answering, yelling back.

"You think I did this?! You think I'm sending you away?! I never, ever! Blamed you for what happened to the Director. And it wasn't like that! Paris was a long time ago. What the hell did Vance do to you? What happened?"

"Stop all your lying bull! Vance showed me the paperwork you filed in order to reassign me! And it was YOUR signature, I would have noticed if it wasn't."

"Tony! I didn't sign those papers! Just tell me what he said so I can make this right!"

"What do you fuckin' care? This lifts a huge weight off your shoulders, right? You'll get more work done in a week then you would in a year like you did when I got the Plaque." Tony mumbled something under his breath that Gibbs couldn't catch.

"God damnit Tony!" Gibbs growled "What did Vance say? Why is this happening?" Gibbs was walking towards Tony now. He didn't like feeling out of the loop, blindsided. Tony just stood there, with a hand over his face. "You need to tell me so I can do something!" Tony gripped the ledge from behind him and refused to meet his eyes. "DiNozzo! Tell what's going on now!" At Tony's silence, Gibbs growled out and grabbed him by the collar. Pushing him up against the wall then slamming him back again, his eyes meet with Tony's as he grounded out his words. "What. The. Hell. Happened?"

Shoving his left arm to the side and slamming Gibbs' head after it, Tony pinned him against the wall with his chest before releasing him. Stepping back, he kept shaking his head as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"No, I can't do this. No, no, no, no. I can't do this." Tony kept chanting as he walked over to the opposite wall. "No, no, no, NO!" slamming his fist into the wall, Gibbs heard a sickening crack and saw a huge dent in the wall, with splats of blood dripping from the edges.

"DiNozzo!!!" Gibbs yelled as he ran over to the bent body that was picking itself up. "Calm down, alright? Now, just tell, what happened?" Gibbs asked as he gently tried to examine Tony's hand, only to have his body shoved back and away from him.

"You want to know what happened? Do you really want to know?" Tony asked as he stood up and walked towards the door, cradling the, with out a doubt, broken hand to his chest.

"No shit, DiNozzo. I've only been asking for the past day! What do ya think." Gibbs asked as he marched towards him.

"God damnit Gibbs. UGH!" Tony mumbled before yelling as he undid the lock and threw open the door. "Fine! I'm bisexual, okay?!?! That's why I was transferred to Agent Afloat then to fuckin' far ass Portugal! Vance it a fuckin' homophobic dickhead so as he puts it he 'can't stand to have a fuckin' quire ass prick workin' for him'. Happy? Now get the fuck out of my house!!"

* * *

Cliff!!! hahaha =] reviews are **greatly** accepted =] and the next chap. will be up soon ... =]

btw .. since i did finish this story, i have my first song fic for NCIS coming soon . check it out and tell me what you think : it's call ' **_Why_** '


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for the review sorry but this week was hectic so i couldn't update it as soon as i wanted to. So here is Chapter 6

* * *

Tony was breathing so heavily that it looked like he just ran the Ironman Triathlon, but he was breathing enough for the both of them. After multiple years in the Marines, he was taught how to skillfully clear his thoughts from his face, but right then and there, all bit of training went out the window. Staring, Gibbs didn't know if he should walk out, or call him on his bluff, 'cause there is NO way Tony DiNozzo is gay…right? So Gibbs decided to call on him.

"DiNozzo! Stop all this lying bullshit and tell me what the hell Vance really said so I can make it right." Gibbs said as frustration poured out of him.

"Go figure…" Tony was mumbling something under his breath that Gibbs couldn't quite catch and when Tony looked back up, he was shocked speechless, lets call that a very low understatement, to see silent tears slowly making their way to his eyes. Tony walked over to the couch and picked up Gibbs' jacket before turning back. "Get the hell out." Tony's voice was soft, low as he thrusted his jacket into his hands.

"What?" Gibbs asked as he looked at Tony disbelieving, who still had the tears in his eyes. "Tony, w-"

"I said get the fuck out!" Tony screamed. "Now!"

Grabbing him by the forearm, which he would've never gotten away with before, Tony shoved Gibbs into the hallway before slamming the door on his face. Locking the dead bolt, Tony ran his good hand over his face and walked over to the couch. Sinking down and placing his head in his hands, he let out a sob of a man that was truly heartbroken. From outside in the hall way, Gibbs could hear the faint sound as Tony chucked his glass against the wall and shattering into thousands and thousands of tiny little crystals. Gibbs sunk down against the wall and stared at the door for what seemed like years until his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Fishing it out, he didn't even glance at the caller ID to know who it was.

"Gibbs."

"_Ah, Jethro_." Ducky's English voice flowed threw the receiver of the phone as Gibbs did a double take. He was sure it was Abby.

"Hey Duck."

"_I was wondering, have you heard from young Anthony, he never came back down to the morgue for his check up and I'm afraid I haven't heard nor seen him_." Ducky's voice was thick with concern expressed for the young Agent.

"Yea Duck. I'm sitting out front of his apartment he just threw me out of." Gibbs sighed as he leaned his head against the back wall. "You wanna come over to check on him?"

"_Ahh, yes. That would work out splendid. Did you say Anthony has thrown you out? That's not like him_." Ducky asked as Gibbs' eyes stared at the door in front of him.

"Yea, it didn't work out how I saw and new evidence just kinda popped out of nowhere. So you'll be here in 20 minutes?"

"_Yes, that is what I would imagine_."

"Hey Duck, do you know a Mrs. Carla Camberson by any chance?"

"_Why, I don't believe so. But there was this woman I met back in my day named Carla. Quite the little-_"

As Gibbs flipped his phone shut, he realized just how much Mrs. Camberson and Ducky were alike. He must've dozed off because the closing of a door and lock slamming shut brought him back to realize it was Tony's door. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 11:23, Ducky much have gotten here 30 minutes ago. Standing up abruptly, he would have missed the coffee sitting next to him if it wasn't for the addicting aroma and the scolding liquid that was now splashed on his pants.

"Ahh, damn."

"_Anthony, what did you expect? That he would believe you? That he would truly believe you were what you say?" _Ducky's English voice rang out clear as the concern and sympathy seep throw the door.

"_Duck, ugh…I don't know what to do. I told him and he won't believe me. I told you and you believed me. You told me that no matter what I am, you'll be there for me. Hell, I told Abby and she took me to a Gay/Goth bar that night. But you're right, what the hell was I thinking, Gibbs believing me? That's like a snowball's chance in hell then back." _Tony's voice was pure and simple. Tired, worn, and dark. Just like the couch.

"_Anthony…"_

"_Duck…just-thanks for fixing up my hand. I'm gonna miss ya, Ducky. All of your stories, helping me threw every single time I got a concussion, slashes, anything. Thanks."_

"_Anthony, please do try and catch some sleep, leave the glass, and lie down. I'll take Jethro home and I'll see you…" _Ducky's voice stopped short as his emotions finally caught up with his voice. He could hear Tony pulling him into a hug.

"_Duck, take care of Abby for me okay? I'm not coming in tomorrow, but I'll see you then somehow, ok?"_

"_Ahh yes, well, I shall see you then, right? Good night young Anthony, and don't fret too much on Jethro. It'll just be harder on you."_

"_You're right Duck. Good night, and tell your mother I send my wishes to her alright?"_

"_Will do, will do."_

Gibbs looked at the door as it was gently closing and came face to face with Ducky. His face was warm and greeting but his eyes were cold.

"Jethro! Good to see you're up and about now."

"You're not taking me home Duck. I'll drive myself, after I talk with DiNozzo."

"Honestly, Jethro! When will you learn that when you're the cause of them problem, often you are not wanted to try and help. Have you ever thought about tell him how you feel?" Once he got a spacey stare from him and watched Gibbs downcast his eyes only then did he continued "Of course not." Ducky mused as he began to walk down the hall, before stopping and turning back. "What happened to his hand? Anthony kept avoiding the question." He watched as Gibbs took out his tools and set to work picking the lock.

"He punched a wall." Ducky watched as the first was set free and his set off to do the second. And failing. "Damnit! He's got one of those triple lock things doesn't he?"

"Honestly Jethro…" Ducky breathed as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. "All you had to do was ask." And with that he huffed, turned and walked back down the hall way towards the stairs.

Smirking, he slipped into the dark living room only to hear the shower get turned on. Walking over to the couch, he sank down against it and felt how it almost literally molded to his skin and curves. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of Tony's cologne and, well, just Tony. His hand, unintentionally, ran over the smooth dark leather until they met the edge of the velvet soft blanket. His eyes readjusted into the dark space and time must have passed for he heard footsteps approach. Lifting his eyes he was met with a not unpleasing sight. There stood Tony with just a forest green towel wrapped lowly around his waist; beads of water caressing his abs and chest. His dark hair was messy and dripping, like a dog who just shook his body to get rid of the water on his fur. Thou the only light was coming from the bathroom; Tony's eyes were shining in the dark room making the Italian look luminous.

"I don't even what to know how or why you're in here. Well I know the how. Ducky" Tony said as he bent down to pick up his clean pair of boxers and black pajama pants, letting the towel hug tightly to him. Standing tall again, he peered down at Gibbs one last time before turning and walking back into the bathroom. Not 5 minutes later, Tony emerged from the bathroom again in the pants, and he padded barefoot back into the living room and headed for the kitchen. Pulling open the refrigerator, he pulled out a bottle of water and cracked open the top. Walking back into the living room once more, he leaned his heated back against the now cooling wall. Taking a long swallow of the water, he felt more then saw Gibbs get up and walk over to stand right in front of him. Looking up, the fire still burned deadly in his eyes but his face just showed tiredness as Tony recapped the bottle and leaned back more and set it on a box.

"What?" he said as he folded his arms and resisted the urge to close his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs' voice was soft, unnatural, as he closed the remaining space and stared intensely in his eyes with his famous Gibbs stare

"Because what would it mater, huh? What good could possibly come out of me telling you?" Tony shot back

"You told Abby." Gibbs equipped "Hell, DiNozzo, you even told Ducky, why not me?"

"I did tell you."

"I don't mean hours ago. I mean when you told them. Why?" he held his stare and waited for an answer as Tony mumbled something he couldn't quite catch. "What was that, DiNozzo?" Tony ran a hand over his face as he tried to think of ways to get out of this situation.

"Damnit DiNozzo, tell me." Gibbs gripped his forearms tightly. "Now."

"It was you, okay?!" Tony yelled as he shoved Gibbs back with his good hand, forcing him off balance. "It was always you! You were the one I wanted all those times I was in the hospital, the one I need at my side as I scrubbed and soaked and rubbed my face raw just to get Kate's blood off. The one that I wanted by my side when I was kidnapped back to back to back, or when Jeffery White had me at knife point and all you could do was make some smartass comment. You were the one I need to help when Jen put 7 different knives threw me and left me out to dry with Jeanne. The one I begged and pleaded to come back and take away the 'You'll fucking do'! The one I need there for me when Vance put me undercover to date this fuckin' Ta-…god damnit! Do you know how hurt I was when he told me you, _You_ of all people, was the one who signed the papers, that you were the one who was banishing me because I was bi?! It hurt so fucking much, Gibbs, worse then you've probably ever felt! But even after that, it was you, ok?! I've loved you! Just and always you!" Tony yelled steadily, his arm flying wildly and hitting the wall, before he grabbed it and yelling in pain. "Can you just leave now? I've just confessed to my old boss that I love him and I'm probably about to get punched and kicked to my death so please, just go and leave me with my misery? 'Cause that would do so much more damage to me then any physical abuse" The slap in the back of the head was slightly shocking and soft, but expected. Gibbs' face did nothing to hide the shock of the confession yet was just as calm.

"Tony…I'm-I'm sorry I wasn't there but I wish I could have every time to take them away. To take away the pain that was left in you're eyes after each." Gibbs voice was soft as he took Tony's flushed face in his cool hands and pushed his lips against his. Tony's lips were soft causing Gibbs to suppress a moan as he pulled him closer and ran his hand up and down his back. Tony molded into the kiss as his hands went around Gibbs' neck and leaned into him. His ran his tongue along Tony's lips until he willingly opened up for him. Gibbs' tongue explored the new found land that was Tony as he couldn't hold back anymore and his moan poured out of him. He pushed him up against the wall, making the already air tight hold even tighter. Gibbs smirked when a small whimpering noise from the back of Tony's throat came forward and purred into his kiss as his hands slipped under the waistline of the pants and thumbed his hips; moving closer…

"Wait," Tony said a moment later as he pulled away forcefully shaking his head, despite Gibbs' whine in protest. "We can't."

"Why the hell not?" Gibbs asked in a growl as he only held Tony tighter when he tried to get out.

"Because…" Tony's voice was soft as he looked down at the floor between them. Looking back up, Gibbs' heart broke just a little bit more at the tears that rimmed his eyes and the depression in his voice. "Because…it would just hurt so much more, Gibbs, and…and I don't want to hurt and be angry any more. Well ok, maybe I do want to be angry for a while, but I just want my life back." Pulling away finally, Tony tried to blink back his tears as he walked over to the couch and sat with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. "…I just don't want…"

Gibbs walked over to sit beside Tony, and pulled him close.

"I've been hurting since I was 5, when will it leave, Gibbs? When will it get better?" Tony whispered threw his tears as he shook his head and leaned back against the couch, Gibbs following in suet.

"I don't know Tony, but we'll be there with you all the way. _I'll_ be there with you all the way." Tony leaned into Gibbs' embrace and the warmth of his body was warming his now rapidly cooling skin.

"I hate this, Gibbs, I really do. Why do people have to be like this?"

"Because their assholes and don't see what a great thing they throw away until it's gone. I'll fix this Tony, one way or another, I'll fix this." he soothed as Tony leaned more onto him as he gently tapped the beat of his heart into the palm of his hand. Gibbs shook his head sadly as he realized this was the most he has ever seen Tony cry, ever. "When did Vance find out about this?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"About, 5 months ago."

"And he's just now giving you the transfer papers?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Yea well, it was a long 5 months." Tony yawned

"How did he find out?"

"Good old Dad comes to the rescue all the time." A hint of bitterness underlining his voice yet he yawned again and Gibbs soon realized that Tony's heartbeat was even enough that indicated he was asleep.

Leaning back and pulling the comforter with him, Gibbs covered both him and Tony with the blanket. Pressing his back into the warm leather, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's slender waist as he studied his face in the dim light of the moon and street lights. His face looked at peace yet a battle could be seen storming across his features. After what seemed like and hour, Tony's mouth was drawn into a scowl as a thin sheet of cold sweat broke out on his forehead. He couldn't make out the words that he was saying, but if the thrashing was any indication, it wasn't good. Wiping the sweat away from his face, he ran a hand threw his silky brown hair as he placed a sweet yet delicate kiss on his lips and pulled him closer to his chest. Tony inhaled deeply before snuggling in close, almost burrowing into him, letting Gibbs hold him tighter. He had no idea that Tony went threw nightmares night in and night out, getting just a couple hours of sleep before getting up, changed and heading into work for a few hours, then crashing in the sleeping quarters for a few more hours to make it look as if he was late. Again.

"I'll get you threw this Tony. I promise." Gibbs mumbled into his hair as he finally fell into his own sleep, only to be jolted awake by the vibrating cell phone in his back pocket. "Yea Gibbs."

"_Boss?"_

"No McGee, I'm just calling myself '_Gibbs_' for shits and giggles. What?" Gibbs growled out before lowing his voice as he saw Tony start to stir.

"_Uhh, Boss, we…still got Director Vance here, even thou it's closing in on 1 am. What do you want us to do?_" McGee asked as he leaned against the one-way mirror and looked at Ziva, who in return looked back.

"I'll be there in a few."

"_Boss, where ar-_" McGee looked at the screen on his phone before shaking his head and tucking it into his pocket. "He really needs to stop doing that."

Gibbs closed his cell phone and looked down to see dazzling green eyes staring intensely at him. A small smile graced his lips as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Tony's lips. Feeling him sigh into it, he pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I gotta go talk to Vance at base. Do you wanna come?" Gibbs asked slowly, lightly, as he saw Tony's eyes visibly darken at the name of the Director. He moved to sit up, but Gibbs' strong hold on his waist brought him back down forcefully to stare into his eye. "Don't walk away, not now." Tony's eyes were haunted, scarred as slowly but surely nodded. "Okay." Gibbs sat up, pulling Tony with him.

He watched as Tony reached over and picked up a white Ohio State College Football hooded sweatshirt and a black beater. Awkwardly pulling both on over his head, he stood up and walked over to his sneakers and pulled them on after putting on his socks. Standing straight up, he ran his non-wrapped hand threw his messy spiked hair and looked at the hole in the wall as he gingerly put his hands into the front pocket of the hoodie. Gibbs stood up and walked over to him, wrapping his arms threw the slits made by his arms and around his waist.

"You know, I've been dieing to do this for a while now." Gibbs as quietly as he chuckled at Tony as he looked, in shock, into his eyes. "I always thought that if I did that I'd get your resignation that next second. And now…" Gibbs said as he searched Tony's eyes for something, anything to indicate that this wasn't happening, "now I wish that I'd taken that chance." Kissing him gently, yet passionately, he felt Tony relax into it and kiss him back. "Come on; let's go before Vance starts digging a hole with a spoon." Kissing him one last time, Tony unlocked the locks and pulled open the door.

As he and Gibbs descended down the hallway, Gibbs placed his hand on the small of Tony's back while they took the stairs down.

"Ya know," Gibbs started as he looked into Tony's eyes, mischievousness and playfulness dancing in his eyes. "I don't think it would be a bad thing if we did take the elevator." Tony's full-hearted laugh filled Gibbs' ears as he actually smiled as real Gibbs' smile

"Now it wouldn't be, but earlier," Tony shook his head as he kept walking. "Oh yea…"

* * *

_Well .... ?? Tell me what you think and the 7th chapter will be up sooner then later. =]_


	8. Chapter 7

Once they reached the lobby, Tony nodded to the night watch and continued to Gibbs' car. Feeling the loss of his hand on his back as he moved to get in, Tony plopped down into the passenger seat and stared out the window. Once the car jolted alive, Tony pulled on his seat buckle and grabbed the handle on the roof of the car. Grinning a somewhat smile, feeling the speed increase by the millisecond, the grin turned into a dazzling smile when he felt Gibbs' hand place its self on Tony's mid-thigh and drew lazy circles with his thumb. He sighed in relief at Gibbs' normal speed (well…normal for him anyway) as they zigzagged in between cars that were out this late. Not 20 minutes later, they were pulling up to the guard shack out front of the naval base. Tony inwardly sigh as he suspected Gibbs would withdraw his hand, but was taken aback that even when the guard bent down to give them both a hand shake, not once did his hand stop with the circular motions. Pulling into the parking lot, Tony got out and was at the front of the car waiting as Gibbs locked the vehicle and came to join him. Walking into the elevator, side by side, they both stared out into the garage as the heavy metal doors closed them in. Once they started to move up, Gibbs flicked the switch and turned to Tony.

"You ready?"

"Born that way." Tony stated as Gibbs turned and looked him in the eyes.

"You don't have to do this Tony." His voice was soft as he took a step forward, closing the space between them.

"I know, but…well there's really no but about it. It's just something I have to do." Tony said as he placed his hands back into the hoodie's front pocket.

"Will you stop-"

"Being so stubborn? No. I am this way and I want it done and seen it's done that way." Tony stated sternly as Gibbs' cracked a grin and took his face in his hands.

"I was gonna say to stop pulling this macho crap and answer me directly, but it seems I just got my answer." Kissing him as he pushed him against the wall of the elevator, Tony's breath was knocked out of him as Gibbs took that moment to kiss him deeper; taking what was not offered to him. Running out of air, Gibbs pulled back and started to kiss along side his jaw line.

"You really like kissing don't you?" Tony breathed out as Gibbs kissed down his neck and to his collarbone.

"Mhmm. 3 ex-wives and you learn to pick up some habits" Gibbs hummed, breaking away once he heard a light banging, which grew louder.

"_GIBBS! I know that's you! You're the only one who stops this damn thing! Come on! I want to get home to my wife and kids! Its 1:30am!"_ a voice from the 4th floor called down the air shaft, making both men laugh. Returning the switch, Tony stole one last kiss before smiling at him.

"I like your habits." Hearing the ding, the doors opened to a slightly irritated, slightly amused Special Agent Gregory Lamdon looked at Gibbs, who was smirking at him.

"'Bout time!" he said in mocked exasperation as he looked over at Tony and his smile grew. "T-Man! We've been missin' ya at the games! Where've ya been?!" Greg asked as he shook his good hand only to see Tony pull out his other. "Ohh! That could be a good reason." He said with a laugh. Patting him lightly on the back, he entered the elevator and turned back to them. "I'll talk to you later T-Man. Gibbs." Greg nodded to him with smirk placed on his lips. Just before the door closed Tony and he could hear his final words.

"_One of these days this things gonna get stuck on his fu-"_ Tony turned with a smile on his face as he saw Gibbs just shaking his head.

"Ya know, he's probably right." Tony said as he and Gibbs started to walk towards the room containing Vance. Turning down the rusted color corridor, Gibbs stopped Tony once more, placing his hand over his stomach and turning to face him as his hand made its way up to the center of his chest.

"Tony…"

"I know, Gibbs, but-" Tony started but was cut off abruptly.

"When did you start calling me 'Gibbs' instead of 'Boss' anyway?" Gibbs asked as Tony took a few steps back, letting his eyes and Gibbs' hand fall down.

"If you took notice, it was when you officially weren't my boss anymore. I'll be in the view room." Tony said quietly as he side-stepped him and walked into the view room, only to have 2 sets of eyes on him.

"Tony!" Ziva and McGee said excitingly as they stood up straight and walked over to him. "What's going on?" McGee asked as he looked over and saw Gibbs walk in and slam the door.

"I'd love to tell ya but, uhh, you guys kinda need to get out. Like now." Tony said as he ushered them towards the door, despite their protest.

"But Tony-" "Hey! What's goin-" leaning on the door after switching the lock, he walked over to the mirror and watched as Vance and Gibbs were arguing.

Not wanting to hear, Tony flicked the switch and watched the scene in silence. It reminded him of the black and white films he use to love to watch, only not I black and white this time. He watched as Gibbs got up and personal in Vance's face, mere inches from nose – to – nose. Seeing the flinch in Vance's face and body made a smirk come to his lips as Gibbs wiped all of the folders that were on the table that Vance had brought in with him and watched as they scattered and floated to the floor. Tony's eye sight drifted to the television screen and VCR where the interrogation was being recorded and taped. Hearing a loud yell and a slam on the table forced Tony to turn back towards the scene in front of him and his mouth drop open slightly. The table was thrown to the side and Vance had his hands firmly locked in on Gibbs neck, and even thou Gibbs was an ex-Marine Gunny, Tony started to see the color drain fast from his face. Bolting from the room, he tore open the door and dove at Vance, tackling him to the ground.

"Get off of me you worth-" The fist that connected with his jaw made a sickening crack as Vance stared up at him, speechless.

"Call me that again! Do it!" Tony yelled, watching as the black and purple spots were already starting to form. The firm but gentle hand on his shoulder pulled him off gently, but not before Vance grabbed at his wrapped hand. Tony's anguished howl was enough to make any man cringe, along with a sucker-punch to his left cheekbone. Crossed-facing him before pressing his forearm into his neck, he bit back an agonizing moan as Vance squeezed harder.

"_Lasciare andare si inutile fottutamente punga! Fottutamente pezzo di merda_!" A smooth string of Italian came from Tony as he punched him one more time before Vance finally let go and rolled off him, jumping up and walking in the opposite direction, running a hand threw his hair. Gibbs didn't need to understand Italian to know what was said as he hauled Vance up to his feet causing him to put his hand to his nose, trying to stop the blood that was flowing freely now from his broken nose.

"You won't get away with that, DiNozzo! You're still going on the damn boat! You and your faggot lovers will never see each other again! You hear me you f-"

"Ahh, shut up!" Gibbs said as he yanked forward, "You and I both know you won't take this anywhere, 'cause we also know that if you do, we'd just have to state how you were wrongfully degrading a subordinate due to your personal vendetta against gays. So yea, he'll be getting away with this." throwing him towards he door, it was the first time he realized Ziva was standing there, a blank expression like normal. "Take him will yea?"

Watching the two of them walk down the hall, Gibbs turned back to see Tony leaning into the corner of the room, head in the crease of the two walls. His hands were above his head as his elbows were firmly locked onto the walls opposite of his head.

"Hey, Tony? You alright?" Gibbs walked slowly up to him, as if not to disturb him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he realized that Tony was shaking ever so slightly, but shacking nevertheless. Grasping both of his shoulders and squeezing gently, Gibbs looked behind him to make sure no one was in the doorway before leaning in and placing his lips on the pressure point on Tony's shoulder. A soft inaudibly moan tugged out of Tony's lips as Gibbs pressed deeper into the point causing him to tilt his head ever so slightly to the side. One of his hands abandoned his shoulder as ran loosely to his hip and settled there as he gripped it firmly, still massaging Tony's shoulder.

"Please…" Tony's voice escaped him as he closed his eyes tighter and leaned forward.

"Please what?" Gibbs growled as he pressed his lips into the base of his neck, rewarded with another whimper.

"Please…just stop…" Tony whispered.

Gibbs pulled back, confused, and turned Tony around to face him. Blocking him in the corner, Gibbs glanced back at the doorway before looking at the younger man pinned in front of him. He brought his right hand up and watched as his fingers gently stroked the now blackish blue bruise that was spreading along Tony's jaw line.

"What? Why?" His question was short and simple.

"Because."

"That's not an answer, Tony." Gibbs grounded out as he pressed closer to him.

"It is, you just don't like it."

Tony's eyes were diverted towards the floor, only to have Gibbs grasp the other side of his jaw, firmly yet gently, and brought his face up to his. Once Tony's eyes were turned on him, Gibbs almost visibly melted. The blazing fire behind those mysterious eyes made them bright with life he's never seen in them, yet the darkness and haunted sole which was Anthony DiNozzo tamed the wild fire of those eyes with a thin jagged line of dark emerald around the edges. Tiny, infinitesimal flecks of gold danced around inside them as Tony's eyes studied his own looking for something.

"I should get home. I have to get up early, meet up with Abby and do, like, 20 million things before 2100. The packing guy's are coming at 1430 to place the rest of the things in storage, and then Abs and I are heading over to Mrs. Camberson for dinner at 1900 before I ship off at 2100. So I'd rather not have the memory of getting something I've wanted for so long as soon as I'm about to leave and most likely won't be the same, since I'll never see you again. I just can't deal with that kind of…kind of…" Tony struggled to find the right words as he stared intensely into the icy ocean blue eyes of Gibbs.

"Heartache?" Gibbs whispered cause Tony to close his eyes briefly.

"I was thinking misery and grief, but heartache works too."

"You'll see me again." Gibbs whispered into his ear but was interrupted by the clearing of a throat and looked up to see Ziva standing in the doorway. "Yes, Officer David?" Gibbs asked, slightly irritated at her timing.

"Uh, Director Vance is in custody with McGee, I was just wondering if the two of you were okay?" she said, slightly uncomfortable with the degree of tension in the room.

"Do you have a problem with this, David?" Gibbs asked, only to hide his confusion even more when Tony started to laugh.

"God, I hope not! She already knew." Gibbs' whipped his head towards Tony who just smiled his same dazzling smile and stared back. "Ziva was the forth to know what I was. Well besides Abby and Ducky"

"Forth? Who was the third?"

"Paula."

"Second?"

"Kate."

"First?" Tony's downcast eyes were glassy as he tried to physically step back from Gibbs, unable from the wall in his back. "First?" Gibbs asked again, quieter.

"My father."

Gibb's peered back at Ziva who just smiled sadly before turning back to Tony.

"As long at you two are okay, I can go home, yes?" Ziva asked coyly as she looked at Tony and smiled warmly.

"Goodnight, Ziva." Tony and Gibbs said simultaneously and watched as Ziva disappeared behind the wall. Gibbs turned back to Tony who had his head resting back against the wall and his eyes closed. Choosing to do a little checking up of his own, Gibbs pressed his warm lips to Tony's Adam's apple and watched as he literally melted into his touch and a long, whimpering moan escaped his lips.

"You really like kissing." Tony said as Gibbs moved to the base of his collarbone and ran his lips and tongue along his trail.

"Mmhmm"

Gibbs hummed as his hands went around his waist and placed themselves along the waistline of his pajama pants. Moving his lips just above Tony's, Gibbs' glistening eyes caught his before Tony claimed his mouth for his own and wrapped his arms around his hips, sliding his good hand into the back pocket of his jeans. Pulling Gibbs closer, both men moaned as Tony's tongue pressed into his mouth and kissed him deeply. Surprised by how much the kiss didn't taste like coffee, Tony smiled as he sampled the familiar taste of his bourbon. The gasp from the doorway caused both Gibbs and Tony to separate and look at the shocked shitless McGee in the doorway.

"McGee, on the other hand…" Tony whispered to Gibbs as they looked at him. "Didn't quiet get the memo yet."

"I…uh…just wanted-wanted to say…umm…Vance is with Agent Taylor right now. Night Boss. Night Tony, s-see you tomorrow." McGee stammered as he looked at the floor and quickly made his exit.

"Poor McGee, He'll be scarred for life." Tony joked causing Gibbs to let out a low chuckle before kissing him one last time.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Disentangling himself from Tony, Gibbs led the way to the elevator, only to see the whole team, excluding Abby and Vance, standing in the team's area. Stopping just before the elevator, Tony looked over his team mates one last time before walking over to them. Looking at Ziva, he motioned with his finger for her to come to him and she all but ran into his awaiting arms.

"I thought you all left." He mumbled

"Yes, well…I will miss you, Tony." She tried her hardest to keep her voice even, but it broke with his name.

"I'll miss you too, Zi-vah. I'm sorry I snapped on you before." He whispered into her hair as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"I should be the one to apologize. I should not have made that comment." She sniffled

"Its fine, its fine." He kissed her cheek before letting go and moving onto McGee. He stuck his hand out to Tony but he just laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"You listen to me, Probie; you are officially the new Senior Field Agent on the major case squad of NCIS. No matter how much I teased, or goofed, or kicked, you make one hell of an agent. Don't let Ole Gibbs over there tell you other wise. You hear me?"

"I hear ya, Tony. You take care on that ship alright? Try not to get killed or set up for murder again, will ya? And keep in contact." Tony let go of McGee and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll try McGoo, but there are no promises on the murder part." An easy smile splashed on their faces as he moved to Ducky.

"Well, my boy, you will be missed indefinitely by all." Ducky said as he took the younger man into a hug, squeezing tight.

"I'm gonna miss ya Duck-man, a whole hell of a lot. I still remember the first story you ever told me, last a whole week and a half to figure out it was never gonna end." Tony chuckled into the man's embrace. "Wish I could hear another one. Take care, Ducky, and tell your mother the furniture-moving Italian sends his love." Ducky's grin was from ear to ear when Tony pulled away. Last but not least, well maybe to Tony, he stood tall in front of Jimmy Palmer.

"Well Tony, I'm not gonna say it was fun but…" He was cut off when Tony pulled him into a fierce hug.

"As much as I made fun of you, Jimmy, called you an autopsy gremlin, you are a field agent, whether you where loafer or not. You'll make a great ME someday Palmer, just stick with Duck here and you'll go farther then the stars. I wouldn't call it fun either, but I'll miss ya. Really." Tony pulled away and squeezed his shoulder briefly before turning towards Gibbs.

All along the corridor and other work spaces, other agents and co-workers that worked with him in the past or knew him in general, stood as they watched him take his final steps in NCIS. All had sadness scrawled across their faces when Tony turned towards them.

"Good luck guys." He called out, getting "Good luck's" and "We'll miss you's" and all sorts of other comments as they turned towards the elevator. Gibbs pressing the down button for the garage eagerly as Tony looked anywhere but behind him, hearing sniffles trying to get covered from Ziva and a cough or two from McGee. Getting easily frustrated that it was taking so long, he growled out a breath, yet whip his head to the side when he heard Tony's quiet laughter. Watching silently, he looked as Tony reached over to the button and pressed it lightly and saw the light halo circle around it.

"You pressed it too hard, it didn't go on." Was all Tony said as he turned back and stared at the heavy metal doors and grinned like the Cheshire cat as they opened smoothly and waited for them to step in.

Tony stood behind Gibbs' right shoulder as the doors closed and they glided effortlessly to the garage. He fell in sync behind Gibbs as they walked back to the car, grief settling in him as he realized this might be the last time he fell in compatibly silence with nothing but trust and understanding between him and Gibbs. Upon the arrival to the car, Tony started to walk around to the other side, only to have Gibbs pull him back by his good wrist and capture his lips with his own. Breaking it moments later, Gibbs growled in protest at the loss, but one look at the pain on Tony's face stopped the rest of his sulking. With no words being said, Tony's eyes matched up with his and held the stare, before Tony's looked down, all traces of the fire that was in them only minutes ago, gone and replaced by pain and steal.

Slipping his hand out of the grip, Tony walked around to his car door and plopped himself into the passenger seat, buckling up. Once Gibbs got in and did the same, Tony leaned his seat back just a little, and turned his head so he was looking out the window. Feeling the pulse as the car speed out of the nearly vacant lot, he placed his left foot up upon the dashboard and leaned back even more, finally the Poster Boy for relaxation. Casually, as if he did it all the time, Gibbs placed his hand gently on his thigh and ran small soothing circles into the tense muscle. A soft, audibly sigh escaped Tony's lips as he closed his eyes as the throb of the car did its normal 113 mph., and the natural feeling calmed him more then he thought possibly. What appeared to be only seconds, they arrived back at Tony's place within 20 minutes. Seconds pasted as Tony just looked out the window, before reluctantly sliding his foot off the dashboard and unbuckling himself from the seat. Thrusting open the door, Tony stepped into the cooling midnight air and stared at the brightly lit building in front of him. He jumped slightly as he was pulled from his thoughts when an arm snuck around his waist and lead him to the door.

"Come on, lets get you inside." Gibbs whispered as he led Tony by the small of his back into the building and towards the elevator.

"Uhh, Gibbs…" Tony said unsurely "I wasn't kidding when I said it might break down."

"I know." Gibbs stated as he pressed the button, mockingly slow, just to show Tony, and the coughing machine came to a stop in front of them. Stepping into the cart, Tony just shook his head as the doors closed raggedly and the yellowish orange light flickered. Gibbs pressed the button for the 7th floor before casting a glance at Tony' saddened and exhausted face. Suddenly, the cart jolted still, sending Gibbs flying into Tony, crashing both into the wall and down on the ground; but not before Tony's head hit the railing, hard.

"Oww…" Tony moaned from underneath Gibbs, making him jump up off of the body under him and assist him to lean against the wall. Tony laid his leg flat on the floor with his arms lying lifelessly by his side.

"Tony? You okay?" Gibbs' voice was thick with concern as he straddled him, a knee on each side of his hip. His warm hand came up to his jaw and gingerly lifted it up and watched at Tony trying and failing to lift open his eyes. "Tony, come on now, open your eyes for me." Gibbs patted his cheek cautiously until dull green eyes met his threw thin narrow slits.

"Mmm…ughh…Gibbs…?" Tony asked as he leaned his head against the wall and stared back into those icy blue eyes.

"Yea, Tony, it's me. You alright?"

"Uhh…yea I think so. Well besides the major headache right now, I'm fine." Tony stated as his eyes finally opened all the way. "So much for trying to refrain from hitting or hurting my head."

Feeling a silent jolt, Gibbs laced his fingers behind Tony's head as the cart shot up quickly and landed at the 7th floor. Another groan of protest from Tony as Gibbs helped him to his feet made Gibbs hold him still for a little bit to make sure he was fine to walk on his own. Once satisfied that he was, Tony led the way back to his door and pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. Unlocking the first then the bottom lock, Tony stepped into the deadly dark apartment and, finding his way from the corridor's light, walked over to the floor lamp and flicked it on. The room teeming with light before Gibbs closed the door and locked it. This action didn't go unnoticed by Tony.

"Planning on staying, Gibbs?" Tony asked with a smirk as he walked into the kitchen and came back, emitting 2 bottles of water and 3 Advil. Gibbs turned his head to see the smashed glass gathered into a neat pile and the other clean, dried, and packed away. Looking back he watched as Tony cowned the Advil and recaped the bottle.

"Unless you want me to leave." Gibbs stated, making no movement to back it up as he watched as Tony took off his shoes and pulled off his hoodie, producing the luxurious tan skin under the black beater. Taking the bottle from him, they sat down on the leather couch in silence before Tony's laughter broke out. "What?"

"Told ya that damn thing was broken."

Gibbs' quiet laughter filled the room as Tony just shook his head, a small grimace appearing on his lips as he did so.

"Yea…yea ya did, Tony." Gibbs said as he watched Tony place his untouched water bottle on the table and leaned back against the sofa. As Gibbs followed suet, Tony leaned on lightly on him, only moving when Gibbs lifted up his head and placed it on the pillow he put in his lap. Covering him to his waist with the blanket, Gibbs looked down at Tony, whose dark emerald eyes glistened as he peered back at him.

"Hi." Gibbs said as he ran a hand threw Tony's soft, tousled, chestnut hair and Tony hummed into the contact as Gibbs bent down and softly pressed his lips to his. Deeping the kiss by pushing up into him, Tony took his good hand and brought it up, lacing it into the back of Gibbs' light-silvery hair and held him into the kiss, giving him enough time to move away if he wanted to.

"Hey, yourself." Tony whispered as he broke the kiss and his dark eyes turned light. But soon enough they turned dark again as he thought of what tomorrow held from him. "You know what sucks the most about this?"

"What?" Gibbs asked quietly as he stroked his fingers threw Tony's hair, looking into his eyes.

"That even thou we got Vance out of the office, I still have to go."

"Why do you say that? Now that he's gone, all order's he was going file will be stopped." Gibbs said with determination set into his face and eyes.

"Exactly! The orders he was _going to_ file. Vance already filed and gotten them approved! There's no turning back, no stopping the order's I was given. I don't know how he got you to sign the reports and documents, but its official, Gibbs, I'm leaving on the USS J.F. Kennedy tomorrow at precisely 2100." Tony signed as he closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking right back into Gibbs' crystal blue eyes. "And I don't think someone is going to setup that someone jumped off a carrier and plan to kill an entire ship of 5,000 people with a drug bomb; all the while having full access to the medical room. I just don't see this in the near future. But I'm still gone."

"What, are you physic now, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked with an amused smirk placed gracefully on his lips.

"Nahh…more like a Sixth Sense kinda thing."

"Like the movie?"

"You've seen it?!" Tony asked, shocked as he stared up at Gibbs, eyes big with amusement.

"Well yea, Tony, I don't live under a rock. But doesn't that kid see like dead…animals, or something?" Tony's laughter made Gibbs' smirk turn to a grin as he realized that they defiantly made progress from before.

"People, Gibbs. Dead people."

"I knew it was something like that." Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was just turning 4:21 a.m. and knew they should probably get some sleep before Abby comes over.

Gibbs lifted up Tony's head and moved his legs around so they were in their position from earlier.

"Comfy?" He asked as Tony signed deeply.

"Very."

* * *

3 =] 3 **_READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! _**=] 3 =]


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. Here's Chapter 8. Also...I put out my new songfic call "Why" .. Check it out =] please and thanks =]

* * *

Pressed his back into the couch as he pulled him in more, Gibbs smiling as Tony placed his head on his chest and inhaled deeply. Running a hand from the base of his neck to the small of his back, he laughed to himself as he felt Tony shiver oh-so-slightly from the touch. Looking down, he caught his eye and put on a lopsided grin as he leaned down and kissed him slowly. After a few moments of the agonizingly slow kiss, Tony pressing into it, rolling over so that he was straddling Gibbs, a knee on each side of his hips and moving so his hands were firmly locked onto the armrest of the couch above their heads. Gibbs placed his strong hands gently, yet firmly on his hips, holding him still so he didn't fall as his mouth was claimed for the taking. Letting a small moan escape him, he ran his hands up Tony's sides, feeling the muscles contract as he did so. Pulling apart for air, Tony looked down at Gibbs and finally smiled the one smile that melted him. Full of heart and love, it reached his eyes and crinkled with the little gold flecks that just made them even more dazzling then Gibbs could ever remember.

Looking back, he never saw a sight more beautiful then he saw as he looked at Tony this moment; hair disheveled and lips vaguely swollen from the heated kiss. Smiling back, he brought him down into another passionate kiss and laced his fingers behind his head and into his velvety hair. One of Tony's hands slowly made their way up underneath Gibbs' shirt as they explored the new fields that were so far undiscovered to him as the other stayed locked onto the sofa. Another moan elicited from Gibbs as the slightly chilly hand came and made contact with his heated skin, sending shivers spiking threw him. Deepening the kiss, Tony's black beater was thrown against the wall as Gibbs' hands claimed him for his own, dancing along the toned stomach and back muscles. Within seconds, his shirt was off and Tony was pinned underneath him, eyes closed and panting weakly, his plaque stained lungs gasping for air. Straddling him by his low waist, Gibbs gazed at Tony, watching as his eyes started to refocus on him and a massive smile formed to poise his lips.

"I really…" he said breathlessly. "_really_, like your habits."

"Yea, well, you not too bad yourself." Gibbs said as he leaned down and placed gentle kisses along Tony's collarbone. Finding the scar from one of the recent cases, the one that ran from the beginning of his shoulder blade to the middle of his chest, right by his heart, Gibbs ran his tongue along the darker line. Reaching the end, Gibbs leaned back up and sighed before looking back down at him and looking him in the eyes.

"What are we doing here, Tony?" Gibbs asked as he ran a hand delicately threw Tony's hair again, savoring the feeling and storing it away for later.

"Well, we were kissing," Tony said with an impish smirk on his face before adding, "And other physical activities." Gibbs leaned back down and nuzzled his head into the crook of the neck of the man beneath him. Looking over at him, he felt the shivers come back again and pulled the comforter over both of them. He doesn't remember how, but after much movement, Tony ended up lying on top of him and pressed back into the large dark couch. Gibbs laughed inwardly at how normal it felt to be this close to Tony even after the huge fight and all that.

"But I guess were done, now." He huffed with a chuckle as strong arms wrapped themselves around his firm waist.

"Mmm…well if you're hanging out with Abs tomorrow, you're gonna need all the energy you can get." Gibbs stated as he snuggled closer to him and tried to stifle a yawn.

"True."

"Hey before you get all comfy again, quick question." Gibbs said lightheartedly when Tony did yawned and started to move closer to him.

"Mmmm…Shoot."

"Who's this Taylor person?" He felt Tony physically tense up.

"No one." His voice was stiff and left no indication that he was going to answer any other questions on that statement. But not like that would stop Gibbs. He propped up his head and looked at Tony, whose eyes were now finding incredible interest in the half-packed box of DVDs.

"Tony…" Gibbs' voice was warning, but the effect showed up in none on Tony's face. Bringing his hand up to his head, he turned his face to look at him, seeing the small scratches of pain in his eyes. "Tell me."

"And if I don't?" Tony asked stubbornly.

"Then I'd force you to." Gibbs growled as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Tony, who was starting to sit up as well. He pulled him back into him forcefully, making him look him in the eyes before letting the snarl that appeared on his face dwindle as the pain was growing in Tony's eyes and now evident on his face. "What Tony? What happened?" His voice was soft, gentle as he pulled him closer.

"I…I really just don't want to talk about it, ok?" His eyes became down casted, turning a dark silhouette of the ones from earlier. Gibbs wanted to say yes but the curious cat inside got the better of him, forcing the question out before he could stop it.

"Is this the undercover thing you were saying when we were fighting? The one Vance put you under?" Tony whipped his head around so fast, Gibbs thought he would have whip-last for a while.

"I didn't think you heard that." He mumbled after a while as his eyes diverted to the comforter.

"Give me some credit, DiNozzo." Gibbs scoffed before his exterior softened again and his voice was gentle. "What happened?" Tony sighed, knowing he didn't want to go through with this, but it was the only way to get a, very, persistent Gibbs off his back.

"When Vance first found out, he made me his 'personal' little undercover puppet with his newly found blackmail. Drug dealing Navy Ensign's, automatic gun smuggling Marine Lieutenant Colonel's, bio-bomb building Commandant of the Coast Guard moles, you name it with an extremely high security bar, I'm under it. At first hearing it you would think, well that's not that bad, and trust me, I thought that same thought, but in those situations, I've gotten close to being blown up so many times on purpose, it would put your record to shame. But I'm use to it, I guess. All the undercover stunts were paying off in the end, families could sleep at night knowing they were safe just one more day, and I guess being his puppet wasn't so bad, until he pulled a _Jenny_." Tony felt more then saw the confusion rolling off Gibbs in waves, then realization struck him and all Tony could do was nod.

"He put me undercover to date the _**Navy Fleet Admiral's**_ gay son, a Taylor L. Kennsbroth. You would think that if it ended so badly the first time with a woman, it could only end worst with a man, but god forbid that make any sense. So we started to date, my cover this time was Antonio DiVieno, forensic scientist for the FBI, Fornell came in and helped us set up the whole ID thing. Really, I don't see where everyone gets these covers. First time I was a teacher, one time I was a surgeon, and I think Vance must have been high one time because he made me a marine biologist! I mean come on, how could anyone believe I was a scientist let alone a biologist! But anyway, we dated, hit it off, and within a month and a half, I was moving in, from the safe house of course, which is about 3 doors down from this one. Well when we got enough Intel, and Vance had the guy he needed, he told me to break it off. Easier said then done."

"When I broke it off, everything that could've gone wrong did. He became obsessed. Called contently, went to the FBI building asking people if I was there. But just one fuck up from our lovely allied agency, and I was dead more or less. See Taylor brought my photo to said allied agency, and my personal favorite FBI Agent, Sacs, said quote unquote 'Oh that's DiNutso. You can fine his sorry little ass over at NCIS.' Well Taylor got his all high and powerful daddy to do a complete background check and found out there was no real Antonio DiVieno. Well you remember when you came into work a few weeks back at like 2 a.m. and found me at my desk?"

"Yea…you said that you couldn't sleep because the case was too high profiled for sleep." Gibbs chuckled, remembering the walking in and finding the younger man buried in his work.

"Yea, well, not that that wasn't true, but I think having someone setting your apartment on fire classifies as life or death. Not to mention the whole building had to be evacuated for smoke hazards. That and a few threatening letters and phone calls made his point I believe. But only one letter got to me, the one where it threatened Mrs. Camberson's life. I couldn't let that happen. Tracked him down, made a couple promises of my own, and now I'm pretty sure he won't be touching her, might try to kill me again but no, not her. Vance, of course did nothing about it, he was just pissed because the case couldn't hold up in court. I'll admit that that wasn't the only time Taylor tried to have me killed; I think his personal best was hiring a sniper."

"You…dodged a sniper?" Gibbs asked questioningly, knowing he was serious but it still sounded incredulous all the same.

"Yea, good thing I got bullet-resistant glass after…Ari." Tony shrugged, momentarily freezing at the name of the man that took the life of their partner. "But yea, now you know, so we can just drop it. Ok?" His voice was filled with irritation and slight anger as it came out more like a demand then a question, leaving no more room for argument.

"Yea Tony, ok. I'm s-" He was trying to form it into words but was cut of, the voice Tony use showed that Gibbs' entered a part of him that he didn't want to talk about.

"Its fine, Gibbs." Tony said quietly as he snuggled closer to the back of the couch, but his eyes were now wide with no indication of sleep in them. He stared pointedly at the half filled box of DVDs and the piles and piles of them that were yet to reach the inside of the container that would hold them for 5 years. Sighing inwardly and outwardly, Tony barely shook his head, causing Gibbs' warm hand to come and drag his face back to meet his own. His hand held his jaw within it, careful not to hold the spreading bruise too tightly as he stared back into those sparkling jade eyes of the Italian man on top of him.

"I truly am sorry, Tony." Gibbs said quietly into the night air.

"Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness." Tony mimicked as a small, half meaningful smile graced his lips.

"Not between friends and definitely not between us. I didn't mean to pry, the investigator in me got the best and I couldn't stop myself from asking." Gibbs explained as he looked deeper into Tony's eyes that were shining in the darkness.

"Happens to the best and worst of us. Just next time," Tony said as he looked at him, directly into his eyes. "When I say 'No' I mean 'No' not 'convince me' or 'Dig deeper'. Kay?" Tony asked quietly as he rested his head on Gibbs' shoulder and finally closed his eyes after a very long, painful, and drawn out day.

"Yea Tony, I understand." He said as he closed his own eyes, knowing fully well that Tony was still slightly irritated with him. Until he felt warm, smooth lips press against his jaw line once and then a head begin to snuggle deeper into his shoulder. Turning his head so he could bury it into Tony's hair, he mumbled to him as he intertwined his fingers with his good hand, careful not to hit the bad one. "I really am sorry."

"I know, Gibbs, I know." Gibbs could feel the smile on his lips as Tony pressed another kiss to his collarbone before trying and failing to shuffle a yawn.

"Sleep, Tony. Abby will be here in a few hours." Gibbs mumbled as he kissed the top of his head.

"Ya know," Tony muttered as sleep started to consume him. "I never imaged you as the type to go for the whole kissing thing or as the helpless romantic. I pictured you more as the complete dominance thingy. But I gotta say I like it. A lot" His voice began to drift in and out as his breathing evened out and sleep finally engulfed him.

As his own eyes started to drift close, all his thoughts were pulled to the tapping of his fingers on Tony's back, in rhythm with both of their heartbeats. It didn't even feel like he closed his eyes for a second when there was a triple knock on the door.

"Tony-bear!" Abby's sing-song voice came flowing threw the door as he felt Tony start to stir on top of him. "Open up or I'll charge in and catch you in your boxers. Again."

"Mmm, hold on, Abbs." Tony called back, sleep dripping from his voice.

He started to sit up when he realized that Gibbs was still underneath him. With an impish grin on his lips, Tony looked down at him, seeing he was just barely opening his eyes. Sitting up so he was straddling him just below his waist, his smirk widened as Gibbs' eyes popped wide open as he rocked back and forth, dipping down and kissing him deeply. The moan that he dragged from the man under him was soft as Gibbs placed his hands on Tony's hips, bringing him closer to him. Begging for more, he groaned in aggravation as Tony pulled back, the same impish smirk on his lips, which now had a nice swollen look to it.

"Morning." He said brightly in a whisper.

"Yea, you're tellin' me." Gibbs smiled back as he kissed him quickly yet passionately. Groaning again as Tony pulled back; he couldn't help but smile at the sunlight that gleamed on his smooth, russet skin. Forgetting that he had flung Tony's shirt over off somewhere, his hands traveled mindlessly over the indentations in his stomach and chest.

"Coming Abby." Tony said as he stood up, smirking at the frustrated Gibbs he left half-naked on his couch, and padded barefoot over to the door. Unlocking the latch and other locks he opened the door to find Abby, dressed in a black pleated mini, chains hanging all along it, a white shirt with small black and red skulls and bones, covered with the jacket Tony gave her the night before and the boots. Her hair was in her usual pigtails, tied up with red ribbon that matched her shirt and her lips a dark crimson red.

"Tony!" Abby squealed as she wrapped her arms around his bare torso.

"Abby!" Tony mocked as he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tight as he spun her around in a small circle.

"Oh my go! What happened to your hand and your face? Never mind, that can wait. Come on! You gotta get dressed mister! So much to do!" she squealed again as she took his hand and pulled him into the apartment, only to stop dead in her tracks. Gibbs was sitting on the edge of the couch with an annoyed expression in tacked, messing up his hair with his hand as he took the now room temp. water and downed a gulp. Still shirtless. As he looked up, he caught Abby's speechless stare and smiled.

"Hey Abbs." He said as he got up and walked over towards her.

"H-hey Gibbs." Abby stuttered as he pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahh, not much." Gibbs looked over as Tony laughed about earlier.

"Umm quick question," Abby asked as a devilish simper appeared on her dark red lips when she put two and two together. "Are you two like, together now or what? Because Gibbs, if I have to keep watching you stare at Tony's butt when he squats down, or at his lips when he's talking, I-"

"Abbs!" Gibbs almost yelled, but it was too late. The shockingly amused look on Tony's face told him that he heard enough.

"Well it's true." She grumbled as she smirked at Tony, who was smiling sweetly at Gibbs, the smugness barely contained behind the façade. Gibbs chanced a glance at him, but as soon as he saw what lied behind Tony's eyes and the look he was giving him, it snapped something inside of him making the frustration from earlier, having him turning abruptly to Abby.

"Hold on, Abbs. He'll be out in a sec. When he's dressed" Pulling Tony back in, he was met with a loud protest, and the same melting smile Tony was giving him. Closing the door on a very shocked Abby, Gibbs pinned him to the door, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Tony said playfully, the smug smirk still in tact.

"I don't do nice." Gibbs growled. "You think you could just stop without finishing, DiNozzo?" Not waiting for an answer, he took Tony's mouth in his own in a bruising kiss. Prying his lips open, his tongue was hot against Tony's as he showed dominance, pinning him closer to the door. He clung to him as Gibbs bit down gently on his lower lip; causing the moan he held release loudly. A few moments later, he felt Tony's breathing becoming more ragged and knew his Plague damaged lungs were finally catching up and leaned back, giving him air.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked as he stared at Tony, who hadn't opened his eyes yet, only to receive the smug smile again.

"You checked out my ass at work?"

"Mmhmm." Gibbs hummed as his hands grabbed Tony's backside and roughly brought it closer to him, receiving a loud gasp. "And that little mouth of yours too."

Bringing one hand up, Gibbs ran his thumb over Tony's bottom lip, trailing his hand until it was behind his neck and brought him back into another breath-stealing kiss. This time thou, Tony kissed back just as forcefully, moving them back against the couch, and making him fall on top of Gibbs. The small yelp that came from him as they landed on the couch set them both into a fit of laughter.

"I want to say 'ow' but that was funny as hell." Tony laughed as Gibbs ran a hand threw his hair.

"Come on Tony, you gotta go get dressed before Abby comes and kicks down the door" Gibbs smirked as Tony got up, his bare chest radiating heat into his own heat. Frowning slightly from the loss, he watched as Tony pulled out his tight black T-shirt and dark jeans and other necessities. Watching in praise, Gibbs set out to find his own shirt and pulled it on before turning back and finding he was in the living room alone. Hearing the sink faucet turn on in the bathroom, he walked unnoticed to the door frame and leaned against it as Tony splashed cool water on his face and patted it dry.

"Cold?" he asked when he saw him shiver.

"See for your self." Tony said playfully as he flicked some of the water at him, making Gibbs jump back out of the doorway with a teasing yelp.

"Hey!"

"Be right out." Tony said as he shut the door with the double-meaning impish grin on his lips.

* * *

Well ... ? Tell me what you think ... =] =]


	10. Chapter 9

Clicking the door shut and flicking the lock, pulling down his sweat, he wrenched up his jeans and fastened them closed before slipping his belt threw the loops. Sashaying his gun and phone clip to the belt before slipping it threw the final slots; he left it unbuckled as he pulled out his deodorant from the kit that kept his toiletries in. After putting it on and away, he pulled out his toothbrush and paste and looked himself in the mirror as he turned the water to hot. Flipping open the cap, the mint blue substance clouded the brush and was brought to his mouth as his eyes watched his own threw the imitation. The gold flecks danced with his emotions as the dark jagged line on the outer stripe of his jade eyes darkened when the steam started to rise. Spitting out the paste, he leaned down, putting his mouth to the running faucet, and let the scolding water run over his lips, the smooth graze dripping off with little effort. Sucking some in, he stayed in his position, relishing the warmth on his skin, and spit the paste-saturated water back into the sink. Pulling back reluctantly, he turned off the water and put the now cleaned off toothbrush and paste back into the bag and pulled his black T-shirt over his head. Buckling up his belt, he wiped the thin layer of mist off the mirror and ran a hand threw his hair, giving his already disheveled hair a bed-head effect.

Taking one last breath, he reached into the bag and pulled out a black velvet box and placed it on the sink. Opening the box like always, he lifted the silver chain and drawled it around his neck, Saint Christopher, Saint Matthew and Saint Anthony clang together as they hit his chest. This secret pendent was given to him from his Nona, for bravery, courage, safety and to always be found, before she passed away minutes later. He kept it with him everyday and took it off every night, treating it as if it were holding the world inside its bounds. Lifting them to his lips, he kissed each one before squeezing them tightly and tucking them underneath his shirt, hidden from the outside world. Taking one final look around the deserted bathroom, long navy blue curtains gone, towels, mats, décor, everything, packed away and awaiting their shipment off to Portugal, Tony flipped the light switch off, watching as the darkness flooded the space, and opened the door to the hallway. Hearing voices in the living room, Tony stepped out to see Abby and Gibbs, who finally put his shirt back on, seated on the couch, throw and pillow neatly folded and packed away, and talking lightly.

"Hey Abby-girl, again." Tony said as he plastered on a smile when Abby whipped her head around and lit up immensely.

"Tony-bear!" she said as she jumped up and ran into his awaiting arms. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me that you and Gibbs were finally together?!" she said as she punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow! Abbs! I-" Tony started as his hand went to his arm, but stopped short when he thought about the question. _Were_ they together? Was there even a '_were'_? For all he knew, he could just be a hookup to him, or just kissing. Tony's mouth hung open slightly until he looked down and away from both of them saying the only thing that he could. "Sorry." He grumbled thou he hadn't the faintest idea of or for what.

"You better be Mister."­ Abby pouted as she hugged him again.

"Abbs," Gibbs started, not missing the hint of pain and confusion that flashed across Tony's face. "We haven't really discussed _what_ exactly we…umm…_are_." Gibbs struggled for the words even thou they came out in a strangles murmur.

"Gibbs." stated as she slowly turned to face him, standing unintentionally protectively in front of Tony, a fire Gibbs never seen in her dark eyes before. "If you think this is just gonna be one of your _booty-calls_ like the rest of you redheaded bim-'

"Abs!" Gibbs yelled in shock, eyes wide with disbelief "I'd n-"

"The hell you wouldn't." She stated sternly, hands on her hips and a determination in her eyes that would win her World War III if she played her cards right. "You-"

"Hey! Both of you cut it out. Now!" Tony shouted as he stood in front of both, a pissed Abby and a shocked Gibbs. "Come on, guys, there's really _no_ reason to be arguing right now, now is there?"

"Abbs, how could you think I would do that to him?" Gibbs asked, almost hurt.

"Because I don't want to see Tony get hurt." Abby stated matter-of-factly, and before Gibbs could open his mouth, Tony opened his.

"He's not going to hurt me, Abbs." Both Gibbs and Abby could tell there was more he wanted to add, but dropped the conflict knowing he wouldn't continue. "Come on you two," he started again after a long moment, "Let's get started with these boxes before the movers get here and we leave." Tony motioned to the piles of boxes lining the hall and walls. As Gibbs set straight to work, Tony pulled Abby into the kitchen.

"What was up with that Abs? You're normally the first to _**side**_ with Gibbs, not go toe-to-toe with him." Tony asked with a smirk as Abby looked down at the floor with her own smile.

"I just didn't want him to do his famous 'Hit and Ru-"

"Abbs, we didn't do anything. I don't even know what we are!" Tony exclaimed with a huff as he lifted 3 of the boxes "I'm fine Abby, it didn't go that far, but thanks anyway" He kissed her on the cheek before he walked back out into the living room and put them down next to where Gibbs was standing.

"She's pissed at me, isn't she?" Gibbs asked when he saw Abby was still in the kitchen and Tony stood up.

"No…She's just worried for me, that's all." He said with the smirk again when Gibbs wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his hands in Tony's back pockets.

"But why?" Gibbs grumbled as he buried his head in the crook of his neck, placing a delicate kiss on his collar bone.

"Beats me. That's a conversation for the two of you." When Gibbs' lifted his head, Tony pressed his lips to his for a quick, light kiss before turning and picking up some more boxes.

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled from the kitchen just as Tony got his grip on them. "Stop checking out his ass and help us." The laugh was evident in her voice as she came barring more boxes.

The time passed by quickly and the 3 sharp knocks on the door of the movers caused them all to jump at exactly 1430. Tony whipped his hands on his pant leg before pushing up off the ground and towards the door. First looking threw the peep hole, he unlatched the locks and propelled open the door to produce three well sized men. Two were dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt, one with trimmed blonde hair and the other with short, shaggy black hair, while the other, strangely different from the other two had a pair of tan khakis and a black tee.

"Antony DiNozzo?" The khakis man asked, his voice thick with his Italian accent as Abby went off to the bathroom.

"It's Anthony, and yea, right here." Tony stuck out his hand with a smile and received both from each man. Shaking all of their hands he stepped aside and allowed them to stride in.

"You Italian?" Blonde Haired Jean's asked with a huge smile as he lifted up 2 of the boxes.

"Through and through." Tony replied as he himself picked up 2 boxes. Casting a glance over, he smiled brightly when Gibbs caught his eye. Walking over to him as the three men walked out with some of the boxes, Tony chanced a stolen kiss as he walked back out the door. "Through and through." He repeated.

Gibbs chuckled as he strolled behind Tony down to the moving van in the street. Hearing the clack of boots, they knew Abby was on her way down with a few boxes of her own. Tony handed his boxes over to the man up in the truck and waited for Gibbs and Abby to do the same before they followed Black Haired Jean's back up the steps.

"You had to have us take the stairs." He huffed with a hearted laugh as they walked back threw the door.

"Yea, well, unless you want the elevator to be the death of you, I'd stick with the stairs." Tony said as Gibbs laughed out loud.

"Trust me," Gibbs said after a while. "Trust him."

"What ever you say." Black Hair laughed as he went to pick up two more boxes, not even getting them off the ground. "What the…? What do you have in here? Bricks or cinder blocks?" he laughed, looking at Tony, who just shrugged.

"Nahh, DVDs." And with that he picked up the two boxes of them and walked down the stairs, Abby in tow, leaving Black Hair and Gibbs looking after them.

"Those boxes weighed more then you and me together, how…?"

"I tend not to ask how, as long as it's done."

Both smirking as they looked at what remained in the room and Gibbs felt his heart sink as he realized there was no turning back. The only things left besides his suitcases and other bags that were to go onboard was the table, lamp, and that couch. Its smooth brown leather was calling for him to just run his hand over its dilapidated skin and feel the warmth that radiated off of it. They had packed up the blanket and pillow before the men came and there it just sat, a piece of art against the pale green paint of the wall.

"Sir!", "Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked up at the two voices that stood before him. Black Hair was looking curiously at him while Tony looked concerned.

"Yea?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Umm, I was asking if you wanted to move the couch or table first, Joey said he'd get the lamp." As the name flowed, Blonde Hair, Joey, stepped though the door and unplugged the lamp. Hauling it towards the door he called back.

"Richie, don't trip down the stairs this time." And with a laugh, he was gone. Black Hair, Richie, smirked before turning back to Gibbs and Tony.

"He and Anton won't let me forget about that. So, the table first?" he asked with a laugh.

"Sure," Tony said as he took one side and Richie took the other. "Hey Gibbs, there's, umm, one more box inside the bedroom, could you bring it out? Don't bring it down yet thou." He lifted up his side and Gibbs watched the smooth muscles of his arm react to the weight and gazed as they walked out the door.

Gibbs stepped into the murky room, the burgundy walls bare of the black and white pictures Tony secretly loved to take. Most were from his travels, and believe it or not, Tony traveled. A lot! Despite all of his false complaining. But Gibbs shook his head, knowing he only knew this from the stories Abby and Ducky told him about Tony taking road trips or flying out for a long weekend to anywhere from New York to Australia. The dark wooden floors were banished of everything that covered them, the bed was taken down and missing. All that was left, true to Tony's word, was a box in the middle of the floor, as if it was placed there for him. Walking steadily over to it, he picked it up and felt the bottom slip open before he heard it.

"Ah, shit." Scattered all along the floor were the pictures. Black and white assaulted the ground, covering them with scenery that was far better then anything he'd seen in Desert Storm. There were tons of them too. Pictures of oceans, lakes, and rivers. Mountains, plains, and forests. Even volcano's ready to burst, ash and soot circling it, hugging it, waiting for it to protest. Placed where the sun raised and fell; rays of light dancing across the lens.

Sitting down to pick up the pictures, he got a better look at the ones faced down. And there he was. There, sitting on a railing along side the beach, Tony pointing out to the ocean where the most beautiful sunset Gibbs had ever seen, pressed against the coastline. Right in the middle of the huge golden sun sat a carrier sailing, a Tomcat just visible as it took off its supporter. Tony had the most stunning, ingenuous smile on his face as the glow caressed his features. Aside from that photo, there were only four more pictures that were in color.

The first made him laugh as he looked at Ducky and him on Air Force One. Where they first met Kate. One of the Co-pilot's had walked back as they were taking pictures in the president's chair and offered, with a wide smile, to take one of both of them. Tony had his arm draped around Ducky's shoulder while Ducky had a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Both were grinning their special smiles, one's that were rare except back then.

The next was of their first Winter Holiday party as a whole team. Tony and Gibbs stood side by side with Gibbs hand lazily grazing his shoulder. On Tony's other side, his arm was wrapped tightly around Kate's waist, her hand on his shoulder as she was leaned faintly towards him, the friendship between them unquestionable. Abby and McGee were standing in between Gibbs and Ducky, an arm around both of their waists and Abby was smiling a true _Abby_ smile. On the other side of Kate, Gerald's arm was also around her waist and you could just hear his laughter booming through the picture. Monroe's hand was firmly gripped on Gerald's shoulder, showing a smile that showed the proudness he had in them. Their smiles were one as a team, pulled together and loved by all. It was never that way again.

Moving on to the next picture, Gibbs nearly laughed at the almost identical picture as the on before. It was the first year Ziva had joined their group. Tony stood between Ziva and Abby, an arm around each of their waists. Abby had her hands clasped together and on his shoulder, turned ever so slightly towards him. Gibbs' arms were wrapped around Abby's waist as Ducky stood behind him, a hand confidently on his shoulder. Ziva's one arm was pulled tightly around Tony and almost the same stance as Kate, with the other arm around Jimmy. McGee stood there, an arm lazily draped around Jimmy's shoulders, he looked at ease; the smile was pure, one of his true hearted smiles. But not as big as last year. Jenny stood lovingly next to Ducky, his arm around her waist as he smiled his bright, British smile. They looked like a well pulled team, but he could tell that it was off. Abby's smile was one watt dimmer and he, himself, his smile wasn't as grand. But Tony, his smile was forced, pulled out of his shallow, playboy stance. If he looked just a bit closer, he could see the jagged line of pain the past events have caused him.

The last picture thou, made his heart break just a little. Tony had to be 6 or 7, just before his mother hung herself. They were sitting on a white beach, the ocean crisp with foam waves crashing against the shore. Younger Tony sat on his mother's lap, wrapped in her arms as he pointed out into the ocean. His eyes were shining and bight with happiness and love, his smile filled with life and pleasure as he looked out into the water. Never seeing a picture of her before, Gibbs was breathless at the effortless beauty that radiated off of Tony's mother, her long wavy hair blowing back in the gentle summer breeze that blew past. Her eyes were dark, non-telling and mysterious but her smile showed where Tony got it. It was wide and brilliant, showing laughter and kindness. The sun was huge, clashing against the waters, showing the sunset made for a king, vibrant colors of reds, pinks, purples, and oranges made the clouds extravagant on the neon light off the sun. It basked their faces as they peered after what Tony was pointing at. In the middle of the sun, was a carrier, a Tomcat taking off to its destination. It looked as thou it was from a painting, created by angels, saints.

Gibbs blinked and pulled out the first photo. He almost chocked as he realized the significant meaning behind the first photo. Looking out over the black and white pictures, there was only one dark version of the sun at its end. That's when he realized there was a single sketch book out of all the frames and photos. Opening it, there they were. Sunset after sunset, page after page, Gibbs flipped threw it and was mesmerized by the scenes and sketches below. While looking at them, his hand, unintentionally, picked up the last photo and brought it to the book. They were the same. Looking at the photo again, he was struck hard by the intensity it produced and the sadness that followed.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Gibbs jumped at Tony's smooth voice. It was barely above a whisper, trying to hide if the cracks showed. Gibbs turned to face him and saw him leaning in the doorway, head and eyes down, but knowing what was going down.

"Yea, she is. Looks a lot like you." Gibbs started as he studied the man before him. He looked just as stiff as he had when they were talking about Taylor

"You know, if you wanted to look in box, you should have just asked."

"I'm…uhh…the box, it…umm…the bottom, kinda, well, just bottomed out." Gibbs tried to say as Tony finally looked up at him, his green eyes haunted yet amused. Stepping into the room, Tony taped the bottom again before flipping it over and placing the pictures gingerly back into the box, picking the sketch book and two or three of his favorite black and white one's out. They packed the box in silence until Gibbs went to place the 2 team pictures and the photo of him and his mother back in the box. Strong, slender fingers gripped his wrist before he could place them in, causing him to look up at Tony, whose eyes were hidden behind a mask of blur.

"Not those." His voice hid no secrets but in his eyes, his emotions were locked under a pad and key. After closing the box and placing the pictures on the ground, Gibbs stood, pulling Tony up with him.

Looking to make sure no one was in the door way, Gibbs turned back to Tony and pressed their lips together hungrily. If Gibbs thought he would run this kiss he was wrong. Tony kissed him back harder, pressing him to the wall as he let go of all of his pent up pain and loss he held for all of the years he's lived. One hand snaking around his waist and the other raking threw his hair, Tony's hands closed around hair and shirt and he brought Gibbs closer to him, taking his breath away. Gibbs moaned as Tony's tongue explored his mouth like it had earlier that morning, but the grief and pain behind this one was a call for help and to take the pain away. He let him have control as the whole ordeal came crashing down on both of them, but it wasn't until Tony sobbed into the kiss and warm, fresh tears mingled with their lips did Gibbs wrap his arms around him and break it.

"God I miss her. I miss her so much." Tony sobbed into his neck, tears trailing down onto his shirt.

"I know Tony, I know." Gibbs murmured into his ear as he drew circles into his back. A few minutes later, Tony's sobs subsided and he pulled back just enough to look at him.

"Thanks."

"Any time." Gibbs said with a smirk as he kissed him on the nose and wiped a few stray tears away.

"Anyway," He said with a short laugh and a sniffle. "I think we should go before Abby gets worried. I told Richie and Joey to take the couch, so all we got to do is take this box and close up shop for good." Tony stuck his hands into the back pockets of Gibbs' pants and looked into his clear blue eyes.

"Kay." Gibbs mumbled. Not wanting to break contact yet, he nipped at Tony's neck and grinned like the Cheshire Cat when a purr came from Tony's throat. "Now, I'm ready." Tony stepped back with a grin and picked up the box and pictures.

"Well then let's go already." Walking threw the door; he would have run into Abby if it wasn't for his ability to.

"I thought you two got lost in the closet or something." She giggled as she turned, picked up one of the suitcases and walked back out the door. "Come on, Anton and Richie are waiting. For me anyway." She laughed again as she nearly skipped down the stairs, Gibbs, with the other suitcase and bag, and Tony, with the box of photo's and his backpack, in tow after locking the door. Finally reaching the lobby, Abby took the other suitcase from Gibbs and wheeled it out to his car. Gibbs took Tony's backpack and box before giving him a warm smile and heading out to the packing truck to Anton, Richie and Joey. Tony took one last deep breath before turning towards the landlord, whose expression was a mixture of sadness and confirmation.

"Well Charlie…" Tony said as he walked over with a tired smile.

"Well Tone…" Charlie mimicked as he wore the same smile. "I gotta say, out of all my tenants, aside from Mrs. Camberson, you, DiNozzo, were my favorite. Gonna miss your crazy ass."

"Feelings mural, Charlie, feeling mutual. Hey do me a favor thou?" Tony asked as he placed his old keys into the hand of the man in front of him. "Help her out for me ok? There's gonna be two people stopping by generally. A little Gothic chick and a Marine, you'll be able to tell. Trust me. We'll be back around 1900 to have dinner with her, but make sure no one messes with her, ok?"

"You have my word, of an old commanding Navy Officer." Charlie's broad shoulder's straightened as he gave him a salute and a firm hand shake. "You take care now and keep those men safe."

"Yes sir." And with those final words he walked out of the building and towards Abby and Gibbs, who were talking animatedly with Richie and Anton.

"Ready?" he asked, surprised when Gibbs slipped his fingers threw his own and held on tight as he answered.

"Yep, ready Abbs?"

"Yeah. Bye guys." She said teasingly with a wink as she walked away with them.

"See ya, Abby." Anton called after, laughter in his voice.

As Abby and Gibbs climbed into the car, Tony stood by his door as watched as the truck pulled away from the building and down the road. He watched as it rolled down the street and disappeared past the old abandoned corner store and left his sight. Sighing, he opened the door and slide back into his seat, closing the door in the process. As he pulled on his seatbelt, a warm hand placed itself on his thigh as the car started and pulled out into the street.

"So," Gibbs said after a long while as he drew small circles into the soft tissue of his inner leg, causing a short lack of understanding. "Where are we heading?" they had been 20 minutes into the ride to nowhere when he realized he had no clue where to go.

"Hmm?" Tony's mind tried to wander back to his words, but the warm, circular motions pull him back to the slight pressure that was now pushing lightly in his thigh.

"Where are we going?" Gibbs said slower as he smirked seductively at him and Tony's memory for the past event at the apartment was gone.

"Well," Abby piped up from the back seat. "if you stop doing whatever it is that's making him get all flustered, maybe you'd get an answer."

"Nahh, too much fun." Gibbs grinned again at Tony as the pressure sent tingles throughout his body until his hand clenched the one on his thigh firmly. Smirking, Gibbs took Tony's hand and laced his fingers gingerly through his. "So then Abbs, where do you want to go?"

"Umm, well Tony has to see Jessie and her new fiancé then we have dinner at Mrs. Camberson at…umm…6-7ish? Tony's an awesome cook! Like better than Ziva awesome! I was kinda afraid to try his first meal, but one bit and you're hooked. Anyway, I was thinking that we'd head to the skating rink Tony took me to like the second week he started at NCIS, but packing up the truck took too long and I don't want you to miss your ship off. Well, I mean, not that I don't want you to leave or anything." Abby said, more like a question as she bit ever so gently on her bottom lip.

"Abbs?" Tony said, his meaningful smile evident in his voice.

"Right, so I think we should just head from Jessie's to Mrs. Camberson's so you're not late." Abby said as she bit her bottom lip again.

"So to Jessie's first, then to Mrs. Camberson's for dinner. So two things. One, how's this gonna play out at Jessie's and two, where does she live?" Gibbs asked as he slowed his speed down a half a notch and looked at Tony.

"One, I don't know if you guys want to come in or not, and two? About three and a half blocks ago." Tony smirked sinfully and yelped in amusing pain as Gibbs pinched his inner leg and pulled a U turn in the middle of the intersection. Horns blaring, he suppressed the great urge to bust up laughing with Abby as Gibbs shook his head.

"Ya know, you could have told me that three and a half blocks ago." Gibbs playfully growled out.

"Yea," Tony started before looking out the window, grin in place. "But where would the fun be in that?"

* * *

**_sooo .. ??? do i just leave it at that or continue ?? up to you guys and girls =] tell me what you think !!_**


	11. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I'm going to warn you now and I'm sorry if it affends anyone but there is a section in this chapter _**against**_ abortions so please don't take any offence to it. please in joy and tell me what you think in a review =)

* * *

They drove in a comfortable silence as trees passed by smoothly, pulling up to a large, strong brick loft with colorful flowers clashing the yard in playfully, vibrant patches. Tony smiled to himself as he watched Abby and Gibbs' faces instantly fall into relaxation and amazement. Jessie was always able to do that. Smiling brightly, Tony took his sunglasses out of the backpack at his feet and placed them on. Turning to face Abby, his smile widened at the look of amazement flashing wildly across her face.

"So, you guys wanna come in or drool in the car?"

"We'll come in." Abby spoke first before Gibbs could put in his own two cents and hopped out of the car faster then a jack rabbit on steroids. Tony looked at Gibbs and smiled as he climbed out himself. When all three were out of the car, Gibbs and Abby stood behind Tony, and walked quietly up the grand stairs and the curvy little walkway until they stood in front of a huge classic wooden door.

"Tony," Abby stated almost breathless. "This place is gorgeous. How…?"

"She's a DiNozzo, what can I say." Tony mumbled as he rasped his knuckles of his good hand 3 times on the oak door.

"Bu-" Abby was cut off by Gibbs, who placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Before anything else could be said, the door flung open and a small green and brown blur sent Tony falling back off the steps and down hard on the cement. Shocked and worried, Gibbs had his hand on his gun and flung around as the sound of his low groan filled his ears. The site before him though made him holster his gun, but the concern still didn't waver. Tony lied on his back, laughing to cover his pain, and curled in his arms was a little girl, dark loose curls going down to her waist.

"U'cl Tonie!" the girl squealed as Tony somehow managed to get to a sitting position, though the discomfort evident. "U'cl Tonie!" she cried again through her giggles and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Caitie!" Tony laughed again and gave her a big bear hug. Moving so he sat on his legs, he sat the girl on his lap and grinned. "Ready to get up?" He asked playfully, mischief twinkling in his light green eyes.

"Don't do it TD." A familiar voice warned from the door way. Gibbs, Abby and Tony looked up to see Jessie with amusement and a tiny bit of frustration.

"Yesh! I wan'a go-wie ups!" the bundle of curls clapped as she giggled again.

"You heard the little lady." Tony grinned at Jessie, an impishly, dangerous grin.

"TD, I'm warnin' you." Jessie's voice was low. Gibbs looked from Jessie to Tony, amusement, confusion, and worry clear on both his and Abby's face.

"One…" Tony's hands were under the little girl's arms as she giggled and squeaked with joy.

"Tone…" Jessie took a step towards them.

"Two…" Tony was bouncing Caitie in his lap now, forgetting about the pain in his arm, her laughter filling the large yard.

"I'm not kidding Tony! Don't do-"

"Three!" Tony tossed the girl into the air as high and hard as he could.

"Tony!"

"DiNozzo!"

"Tone!"

Abby's, Gibbs', and Jessie's voice screeched threw the air, worry and fright coating each as Caitie flew up, her light green dress flowing around her. Tony, whose smile never wavered, rocked back onto his feet and jumped up to a standing position. As the girl came drifting back down, Tony caught her with ease and swung her around in circles, her bubbling laughter flew as she clung to his neck and hugged him. When they finally stopped twirling, Tony and the little girl were laughing and he had her in the crook of his arm before flinging her over his shoulder. With her little legs draped around his shoulders and her hands fisting his hair, Tony walked back to the group at the door.

"See? I wasn't gonna hurt her." Tony said as he reached up and tickled her, Caitie's laughter filling the air once more.

"Ag'in, ag'in!" she clapped as Tony pulled her down into his arms once more.

"Ugh. I hate when you do that TD, I really do." Jessie stated exasperatedly as she punched his arm.

"Yea, but Caitie-girl, here, loves it. And I just can't say no to her bright blue eyes." To said to Jessie before turning to Caitie. "Not right now, babe, mommy's upset with me." Tony grinned as he leaned in close. "But maybe before I leave." He whispered as she grinned a mega watt grin. The _DiNozzo_ trademark grin.

"Mmskay!" she giggled again as Tony set her down on her feet and watched as she ran into the house. Watching her fondly, he yelped when a hard slap landed on his shoulder.

"You really need to stop doing that Tone." Jessie huffed, but amusement soon filled her face and she ran up and hugged him tightly. "Hi TD." She whispered, almost sounding childish.

"Hey Jess." He whispered back. That's when he remembered. "Oh. You remember Abby and Gibbs from last night."

"How could I forget." Jessie said pleasantly, turning towards them and shaking their hands. "Please excuse the idiot move by my cousin, though you probably know what he's capable of too." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh yea." Gibbs said with a smirk

"Lmao. Well, why don't you guys just follow me, and I'll get you all comfy." Her smile became wider at the confused look on Gibbs face. Abby must have seen it too because her laughter soon filled the yard.

"Gibbs. Lmao means 'laughing my ass off'." Abby giggled with Jessie.

"Ahh…"

"Sorry, uhh, Special Agent Gibbs, I talk text a lot." Jessie said as they stepped through the door and into a huge parlor room.

"Gibbs, please, and I don't mind." He laughed slightly as _his_ grin appeared on his lips.

"Gibbs then. Well, Abby, _Gibbs_, welcome to my humble home." Jessie stated with a smirk as they followed her into the living room.

"Humble?" Tony joked as he dodged a punch to the gut. "Kidding! I was kidding."

"Mhmm, sure." Jessie said as Caitie came bouncing back into the room. "Hey pumpkin."

" 'iy mommy." Caitie said around the thumb that was in her mouth. Smiling dazzlingly at Tony, she turned to look at Jessie before taking her thumb out of her mouth. "Daddy's in da kit'en makin' me's an' Marco coco. Mommy wan any?"

"No thank you sweetie. Me, Uncle Tony and his friends are gonna go into the den though okay?" Jessie said as she squatted down and kissed the 1 and a half-year-olds head.

"Mmskay." Before Jessie could say more, she skipped back into the kitchen.

"She's adorable." Abby commented as they followed Jessie through another hallway and down a flight a steps.

"And a handful." She let out a puff of air and a laugh.

"Just wait 'til she's 2." Tony remarked as they reached the den and Jessie moved to sit on one of the couches.

"Yea, don't remind us." A light, deep voice came from behind them and the group turned to see Jessie's fiancé. "Hey Tony. Good to see ya, man."

"Yea, Damien, good to see you too." Tony took the outstretched hand with a wild grin and shook it confidently. "Uhh, D. this is Abby and Gibbs, my work family." Tony joked as he introduced them. "Abbs, Gibbs, this is Damien."

"Nice to meet you." Abby said as they shook each other's hand.

"Please the pleasures mine." Damien stated smoothly as he sat beside Jessie, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"So, how long have you two been engaged?" Gibbs asked nonchalantly as he and Abby sat on the other sofa, Tony on the arm of it.

"What, about…4 months now?" Jessie asked rhetorically to Damien "Yea, about 4 months."

"So you and Damien had Caitie before you were engaged?" Abby asked.

"No, I had Caitie before I met Damien." Jessie answered casually as she leaned on Damien.

"Previous relationship?" Gibbs asked as he took Tony's hand and rubbed small circles in the palm of it, just out of their line of vision.

"Umm, no Gibbs. Uhh-" Tony started but was cut of by Jessie's answer.

"No, Tony, it's okay" she said calmly to Tony before turning to Gibbs and Abby. "Caitie was born as the product of my rape. Before I met D."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Abby said as an apologetic look from Gibbs was shot to Tony then Jessie.

"Don't be, I'm not." She smiled lightly, leaning closer into the now tighter hold of her fiancé as she received 2 questioning looks and laughed. "If it wasn't for it, Caitie may not be who she is today. I hate that it happened, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of a child that did nothing but be born. Besides, Caitie's all we've wanted and then some. And she love's D."

"And I love her." Damien said as he kissed the top of her head. "Speaking of Caitie, she's upstairs in the play room with Tina and Marco." Looking over at Gibbs and Abby again he laughed. "Tina's the woman that lives next door and Marco's her 2-year-old son, who has a small crush on our little girl. And vice-versa." He laughed as the room fell into a short comfy silence.

"Oh TD! Guess what I found?" Jessie said after a while and jumped out of her embrace and walked over to the closet.

"Money?" Tony joke, only to have a pillow from inside the closet be tossed at his head.

"You only wish." Her voice was closed off by the door as the sound of her rummaging filed the air.

"Yes, yes I would. Now what are you looking for? By the sounds of it, you have to find it again."

"Got it!" Jessie called as she closed the door and walked back over to the group with a small chest.

"Yea, cause only in pirate movies is there treasure in chest." Tony mocked hurt as she placed it on the coffee table with a thud.

"Treasure indeed." She said as she took off the lock and placed it on the table.

"Wait…this isn't…"

"It is." She stated firmly.

"Oh god, that was what…? Nearly 30 years ago?" Tony said as he jumped up and went to her side. Curious, Gibbs, Abby and Damien did the same.

"Yep. Look." She pulled out 2 photos, a pack of Hubba Bubba Bubble Gum, an old black stuffed puppy, a skateboard broken in half, an unopened bottles of whiskey, and 2 chain necklaces clasped together.

"Oh damn, I remember this." Tony said as he took the photos. "This one was the day of that huge flood storm. We went out in the pouring rain and danced in the street until the lighting was cracking so loud we couldn't hear each other." Tony said as he stared at the picture of them through the window of Jessie's old house, dancing and laughing in the rain.

"Oh man!" Jessie breathed as she laughed harder then ever. "We were _soaked_ and _freezing_ when we stepped threw that door. My…My mom made us stand in the shower under that hot water, remember? Then gave us each fresh, warm clothes and hot chocolate. You got sick as a dog."

"Yea," Tony's voice dropped down, losing his laughter for a moment. "Don't remind me." Jessie winched as the memory of the crack and scream the came from down stairs when Uncle DiNozzo picked Tony up the next day and remembered crying her eyes out when his sickening shriek came barreling up the steps and into her room. He and her mom had fought a lot after that day. But she kept this moment to her self. Instead she pulled out the other photo and laughed, hard.

"Re-remember this?" her laughter was high when Tony's face split into _his_ smile. "Man were we trouble when we were together." Tony looked over at Gibbs, who's face showed confusion and grinned.

"We went to Jessie's high school play." Tony started but had to stop as tear rolled down his cheeks from laughter. "The lead male was giving Jessie some stalker issues and didn't know the word no. There was this one part in the play where he walked over the trap door. Well we had put a _**HUGE**_ tub of egg yokes under it and paid the stage crew 50 bucks to pull the switch. Biggest part of the play and he fell threw the floor like a breeze. Let's just say he never bothered Jessie again." Tony and Jessie were laughing as hard as they could and was joined by the rest.

"OWH! Remember this?" Jessie giggled as she pulled out a broken skateboard.

"Didn't I break that trying to do a 360 over Mr. Jocansky's empty swimming pool?" Tony said absentminded as his fingers ran over the edge of the board.

"Mhmm. My mom had to cover your bruises with cover-up. We hid it in here so Uncle DiNo-I mean your dad couldn't find it."

"And you put _Mr. Fluffy Tail_ in here 'cause your Aunt Bella said she'd throw it away if she found it in your room because, quote unquote 'Young ladies don't have security blankets'" They laughed as Jessie's face turned red at the name of her stuffed animal.

"Umm, guys?" Abby said and they all turned towards her. "What's up with the whiskey?" she laughed. Tony and Jessie shared a look as the past flooded back into their minds.

_**Flashback**_

It was Christmas day and the 'Family' came over to Tony's house for dinner. After, all the grown up were gathered in the camber deemed the '_Adult Room_'. Tony and Jessie stood behind the door and waited for them to file out to grab their cigars and came out from behind it.

"You ready?" Tony had said to Jessie as he lifted the latch to the vast, glass liquor case.

"Been ready." She had replied and picked the biggest bottles they could each reach.

They ran from the room and into the bathroom and locked the door.

"You know what to do." Tony had told her as he twisted off the seal and popped the cork out of the jug. Lifting the toilet seat, he had dumped two thirds of the bottle before the door was busted in and a raging Vittorino Scevola DiNozzo was standing there, staring at Tony. Staring at the pouring liquor. The rage, the fury, had come from his eyes as he grasped him by his throat; the bottle smashing to millions and billions of tiny crystals as he told Jessie to go to her parents, the second bottle still behind her back. Jessie was crying so hard when she reached the pitch black room her and Tony had placed her bag. She placed it in there and turned towards the door, still in the shadow, unknown to them, and watched as Vittorino threw Tony against the wall and broke his collarbone. Her eyes grew wide as she watched him pick Tony up by his neck and slammed him into the wall, and he had let out a whimper. Only a whimper and a fist connected brutally to his jaw, making a sickening crack. She had watched as Vittorino grabbed his jaw tightly and brought it to meet his glare. She had heard the words spoken and would never forget the string of them for her life.

"_You are one lucky boy to have your cousin here because if she wasn't, I'd make sure our little room is occupied for quite some time, that I might give the maids a month off_." He had whispered and landed one last uppercut blow to Tony's abdomen and straightened his jacket before returning to the feast.

She had to carry Tony's limped, unconscious body to his room, and had cried herself asleep next to him; after she wiped clean all the blood.

_**End of Flashback**_

Tony and Jessie both shared the sorrow-filled look before both clearing their eyes and turned to Abby and them.

"Ehh, probably from when we wanted to give some to the stray cat." Jessie said with a shrug.

"Cat? It was most definitely a dog, Jess." Tony said as he placed the skateboard and photos back into the chest.

"Dog's don't meow, TD." Jessie joked as she shut and locked the chest before putting it back into the closet. When she came back, Damien stood behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder and arms around her waist. Looking at the clock, she chocked slightly, seeing that 3 and a half hours has past since they got here. "Well, time sure does fly."

"Yea it sure does. We should probably head out, Jess." Tony said sorrowfully and the Jessie they had seen in the restaurant, the young, almost childlike, not the grown, mature Jessie they saw earlier, had come back. She stepped out of her fiancé's hold and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, as if it could keep him there forever.

"We've been through a lot of shit, TD. I'm gonna miss you. So, so much. You better call me. I mean it. Talk to your…whatever and see if you can come home for the wedding, ok?" she buried her face deeper into his neck.

"I'll do whatever I can and then some. Promise. I love you Jess." Tony whispered as he chocked back his sob and kissed her on the top of her head. He held onto her tighter as the warm liquid soaked threw his shirt and onto his shoulder. "You take care, Kiddo, and if D over here starts acting up again, call me, or hell, even Gibbs, we'll set'em straight. Watch out for Caitie-girl for me." Tony smiled as they both laughed at the comment about Damien, and well as the three remaining people in the room. The three that felt like they were intruding on a moment not meant for them to see or hear.

"Ok, I will. I love you too, TD. I love you too. Come on, let's get you upstairs." She sniffled as she pulled back and straightened out his shirt. And the 5 of them walked up the stairs and towards the door. Once Jessie opened the wooden entrance she stopped. "Caitie!" she called and just as soon, the sound of running footsteps came from up above them. Soon enough, the green bundle was back and flying towards Tony's awaiting arms.

"U'cl Tonie no go. Pwweasee?" Caitie sobbed as she hugged him tightly around his neck.

Gibbs stood next to Jessie and Damien, and Abby to his other side, all watching as those few words and sobs became the final undoing of one Anthony DiNozzo. They watched as the small smile he had deciphered and pure heartbreak closed him all together before chewing him out. But before anything escaped him, Jessie turned to Gibbs and gestured him and Abby towards the kitchen for a drink for the ride back. As they walked down the hall, behind them, Tony sunk to his knees, still holding the crying Caitie in his arms, and let out a heart-killing sob, one of a fallen angel. Gibbs looked from side to side of him, seeing Abby try to wipe her fast replacing tear away, Damien's mask falling and the horror and pain slowly dispensing along his features, and Jessie who's tears were never going to stop, like Abby's. Chancing a glance behind him, the scene was burned into him like a flame to a candle. Tony clung to Caitie like you would a life support and she did the same. Sobs ripped threw both of them as her little tears ran down her face, threw his shirt and stained his skin, forever embedding her into him.

After what seemed like hours, but only minutes, the sobs had cease and Gibbs poked his head out from the kitchen to see Tony cradling a sleeping Caitie in his arms, close to his heart and chest. Nodding for the others to follow, only then did he hear the soft lullaby he was singing.

_Ca-Ca-Ca-Caitie.  
__Beautiful Caitie.  
__You're the one I always will adore.  
__When the moon shines,  
__High above you.  
__I'll see you walking bout the kitchen door._

His voice was raspy but warm and loving and he rocked her gently, getting up with ease. Kissing her on her forehead, he gently handed her off to Damien.

"When she wakes up, give her that bear I gave you a few days ago, okay?" He whispered to Jessie as Damien nodded and masterly, balanced Caitie in one arm and stuck out his other hand.

"I'm gonna miss ya, TD. You take care." Damien said solemnly

"You to D. I'll miss ya, Bro." Tony said back. As they stepped threw the door, he turned back and gave Jessie one last hug and kiss as Gibbs led Abby to the car.

"I'll miss you, TD. I love you." Jessie whispered one last time.

"I'll miss you too, Jess. Love you too." His shaking laugh came rather quiet as he stepped back. "Bye Jess."

"Bye TD." Tears running down her face, she watched as he jogged to catch up with Gibbs and Abby, when she remembered. "Hey Gibbs!" she called out as she watched all three turned back.

"Yea?"

"You could have held his hand in front of us, D doesn't care, and I knew for a while." Jessie grinned with Tony and Abby and Gibbs realized what it was she was talking about and flashed a smile of his own.

"I'll have to remember that for next time." And with that they got in the car. As they drove away, she shut the door and locked it. Pressing her back to the cool timber, she slide down to the ground and cried the hardest she's cried since her mother's _'accidental' _death.


	12. Chapter 11

So here's chapter 11. OH!!!! By the way, there's an OFFICAL NCIS soundtrack. it's killer! It's deffanitally a MuSt GeT!! just thought i'd let you know =) ... now on with Chapter 11 . Enjoy

* * *

As the car pulled away, an uncomfortable silence filled the car and there was nothing to say that would make it better. As Gibbs sped the car down the streets, Tony stared out the window and watched as the browns, greens, and other colors blended together making a mess of colorful images. If there was ever a time to have his camera, it would be now. The sky was a gray that forced the earth itself to show its own true beauty and the buildings that passed would just make it seem less natural. Coming back into the car, he realized that Gibbs and Abby have been talking quite some time since he's been in his haze.

"…But I just don't understand how you get that damn thing out." Abby said with amused frustration as she moved forward to lean in between their seats.

"Abbs, I told you." Gibbs started as he turned and saw that Tony was finally coming around.

"Are you guys talking about that damn boat again?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yep."

Tony laughed lightly then he realized they were less than 5 minutes away from his _former_ home. At Gibbs' speed, no more then 2. As Gibbs pulled a right, Tony went flying toward him, his rib and arm catching on the arm rest of the seat.

"Shit!" he hissed as his fingers gingerly trailed around the red mark, watching as it started to turn dark under his fingertips.

"You alright?" Gibbs looked over as he pulled another corner and came to a sudden haul out front of the building.

"I wouldn't be hissing in pain if I was, know would I?" He grounded out as he held his arm close to his stomach as he eased himself out of the car. Abby was soon in front of him, checking his arm for bruising and swollenness.

"I don't see much but then again, this is Tony we're talking about." Abby said lightly as she kissed the rapidly spreading bruise and wrapped her arm around his waist, guiding him towards the door. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you Tony."

"Love me?" he shrugged then laughed.

"Wholeheartedly and always." She replied as they stopped in front of the doors once more and pressed the buzzard. They waited only a few short moments before Charlie came and opened the inside and the outer door. Smiling at him, the trio made their way up the stairs. With a huff from Abby and Gibbs, followed by an astonished glace in Tony's stable demeanor, they walked the short distance to Mrs. Camberson's door. Abby paused before she knocked and turned to Tony.

"Before we leave, I'm having a talk with Charlie about that damn elevator." And turning around before seeing the smug look on his face, she looked at Gibbs then knocked on the door.

"_Be there in a jiffy, darlings._" Mrs. Camberson's English voice came flowing gently through the door. Tony grinned as her voice soothed any worry or tension in his body and when the door opened his smile only widened. "Why, hello lovelies!" She side-steps the doorway and allows them to stroll into the living room.

"Hi Carla!" Abby said enthusiastically and gave the elderly woman a hug.

"Oh, Abigail, dear, you made it! Just lovely. And Leroy! It's splendid that you came!" Mrs. Camberson said as she cupped his face with her thin hands and kissed his cheek.

"I couldn't let Abby have all the fun, now could I?" Gibbs joked as she stepped back and smiled at him.

"No, my dear, I guess you couldn't." Turning towards Tony, she smiled gently and went to kiss his cheek too but was stopped by Tony, who took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Mrs. Camberson." Tony said sweetly, his warm smile gracing his face as she almost blushed at the old soul of a gentleman inside his form.

"Anthony, please, you must remember to call me Carla. Abigail seemed to pick it up faster and I've known you for 3 years more." She replied as she kissed his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Oh, Anthony…" Her low, whispered voice held a bit of sorrow, before they spoke with their eyes.

"Well," Tony said after a moment, smiling again and turned towards Gibbs and Abby. "you guys get comfy, and I'll start dinner."

"Do you need any hel-" Gibbs was interrupted by Abby, who put her hand over his mouth.

"Let the master cook, Gibbs, and do as you are told."

"She is right, darling, you mustn't fret. Anthony is a marvelous chef." Mrs. Camberson agreed as she led them towards the dinning room. "But I do need your help setting the table."

"Of course ma'am." He said as they followed her back and heard the sound of water running when they passed by the kitchen.

Inside, Tony was rummaging through the refrigerator and took out the makings for the salad. Turning the running water off and trying not to get his wrapped hand wet, he took the pot that was filling up and placed it on the stove, turning it to high. Taking down the cutting board from the cabinets he knew so well, he ran a wet cloth over it, taking away its age. Placing it on the counter, he reached into the breakfront and pulled out a packet of lasagna noodles, opening said pack of noodles and put them into the barely bubbling pot of water. Reaching over, he placed the vegetables and the rest of the salad into the metallic strainer and flipped up the cold water before grabbing the long loaf of Italian bread Mrs. Camberson picked up last night and began cutting it into slices.

Back out in the dinning room, Gibbs took the crystal glasses from Mrs. Camberson and placed them at the four table sets.

"Mrs. Camberson," Gibbs started as he placed the plate sets in front of each seat a well. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Mr. Camberson?" With a sigh and a small smile, Mrs. Camberson turned towards him.

"Sadly, George passed a few years back, dear. Brain tumor. Lovely swing dancer thou, and quite the catch. I still remember the time we met. I was-"

"_Mrs. Camberson!_" Tony's sweet voice flowed from the kitchen over the running water. "_I don't think they'd like to hear that story _**right**_ before dinner."_ Gibbs and Abby could hear the smile and laughter in it yet the truth that was hidden behind.

"Oh Anthony, you're fairly right." She called back before turning towards Gibbs once more. "Perhaps another time dear." Before turning back to the cupboard and fishing out the silverware.

Gibbs smiled at Abby, who began talking animatedly with the elderly woman when he faintly heard the water turn off again.

Back in the kitchen, Tony placed the lettuce on the cutting board as he let the cucumbers and tomatoes dry out some of the liquid. Reaching for one of the long, jagged knife, he began ripping the leafs off before reaching the nub at the middle. Cutting some of the bigger ones in half, he tossed them into the bowl before reaching for the tomatoes. Cutting them into slices then halves, he got lost in his own thoughts, the movements rhythmic and soothing as the blade move. Mindlessly tossing them in as well, he picked up the cucumber and began to do the same.

"Hey." His voice was soft, gentle, but a yelp came from the man in front of him nevertheless. The sudden voice behind him made the knife slipped from Tony's grasp, slicing threw the wrap and cut his palm by the thumb, as hands placed themselves on his hips unexpectedly. "Shit…" Gibbs breathlessly whispered as he reached for the cloth and turned Tony around to face him.

"'Thsss…oww…" Tony whimpered as Gibbs applied pressure on his hand, tenderly yet stable. "…oww…" he breathed out again, barely audible as more pressure was applied. Looking up, his eyes were staring into ocean blue.

"Jesus, Tony, I'm so sorry." he said, low and calm though he was anything but.

"Don't say sorry-"

"Let me." Gibbs interrupted, pressing onto the cut more with his thumbs, willing the blood to cease.

"Gibbs…" Tony tried again only to stop, not knowing what to say, so spoke the first thing that popped in it. "Oww…" Face flushed slightly from the proximity, he looked down and tried to pull back, only to winch as Gibbs held his hand tighter. Glancing back as the blush crept up his neck and to his cheeks, he gazed into the steel blue eyes that were looking back at him, making the small space seeming even smaller; his own jade green eyes crinkling with painful desire.

"I'm sorry for scaring you and making you cut your hand, but this," Gibbs gestured toward the blush and shyness, "has to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He finished almost breathless as his free hand caressed the blushed-colored cheek of the younger man in front of him.

Midnight eyes filled with lust and hunger, he moved his hand from Tony's cheek to the back of his neck, bringing his lips descending down upon his own. Gibbs could feel the slight hesitation before he molded into the kiss, letting himself relax. It started off slow, meaningful, their lips moving together, yet closed, until Tony's tongue ran along the seam of his lips gently. At that, Gibbs opened and took control, pushing aside the cutting board and lifting him up onto the counter next to the sink, the reddened knife jutting out, and moving his hands to rest steadily on his hips. The bloodied hand and cut long forgotten as Tony mapped out the mouth of the man standing strong in front of him. Tasting the sweet flavor of him was enough to drive him crazy and he thought, if only for a moment, that he could live off of these kisses.

Gibbs grasped his hips harder as he slid him closer, making him spread his legs, placing a knee on either side. Tony's arms went around his neck, careful not to get blood on his shirt, as he tilted his head to the side, giving him better access. The soft moan the he elicited out of Gibbs cause him to release a purr of his own, biting down on the soft bottom lip of the man before him. Pulling apart and taking the bottom lip with him, Tony let it go with a delicate 'pop' as he and Gibbs gasped for air, resting their foreheads on one another's. Their breathes coming out in short bursts, they would reach for each other and steal hot, steamy, wet kisses, barely more then a few seconds each.

"That was…incredible." Tony breathed in between kisses.

"Uh-huh. Oh, god…" Gibbs gasped "that…god…" he couldn't finish so he just plastered on a lopsided grin and rested his head back on Tony's. "Ya know," Gibbs spoke finally, a second later. "For a person who say 'we can't' is indulgencing in a lot of 'we can, we must.'"

"Yea, well, I'm a complex type of person." Tony grinned

"I thought I told you to leave the master to work his magic in peace?" Her voice startled both of them. Abby stood in the doorway, eyes wide and an impish smile playing at the edges of her dark red lips. "But wow! You two put on quite a performance. Ever think of going pro?" Smugness lined the edges of her hazel eyes and once again, the heat crept up Tony's neck and forced him to look away. Gibbs was still slightly shocked that he didn't hear her coming and just looked down, like a kid who got caught sneaking a cookie before dinner, even though they were told countless of time not to.

"How…aahum…how long have you been there Abs?" Tony said, clearing his throat, being the first to gain it back of the two.

"Since he tossed you up on the counter and had hot mouth sex. I can tell this is definitely not your first hookup with each other also." She replied just as self-satisfied as before only now was leaning against the frame of the door. "I bet if he could, he would've takin' you right there. And-"

"We get it Abs." Gibbs interrupted causing her smirk to grow.

"I can see that." She stated. As she gestured to the propinquity between them.

"What can I say," Tony said as he smirked, eyes glistening with desire and mischief as he peered back at Gibbs. "I _really_ like his habits."

* * *

soooo .... ???? Tell me what you think in a review and i'll post the next chapter sooner =] =]


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. I know I haven't posted this as soon as I had hoped, but a couple family things popped up and I haven't even written in a while ! A crime, I know. But here is Chapter 12. Please Enjoy.

P.S. : I know my Grammer in here isn't the best. I tried to fix it but it wouldn't go through, so please hang with it for a while=].  
Thanks ~ Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl

* * *

Their laughter filled the kitchen until it was interrupted by the sound of the water bubbling angrily at them. Tony placed his palms on the counter to shove of, only to jerk his hand back off as he hissed in pain. Pealing some of the bandage back, it revealed that it was deep, but not deep enough for stitches; blood crusting and turning darker.

"Oh god, Tony!" Abby gasped, eyes already teary, and was at his side in an instant, gentle taking his hand in her own. "What happened?"

"Ehh," he started, making eye contact with Gibbs over her head and smirked playfully. "I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have." Abby, having missed the interaction between the two, shook her head and slapped his leg lightly.

"You need to pay more attention, Tony-bear, or you'll end up cutting yourself worse next time, okay?" Before she left to go back and sit with Mrs. Camberson, she turned abruptly to Gibbs and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey what was-"

"That was for distracting Tony and making him cut himself. Now clean up that cut, mister." And with that she stormed out playfully and headed back into the dinning room as Gibbs already got out the first-aid kit and mended to his hand. Finishing with the glaze, he put it away and rewrapped his hand and kissed his palm.

"Was I distracting you?" Gibbs asked innocently, looking at Tony as he hopped down and turned off the boiling water.

"Well…kinda…" Tony smirked as he stole another quick, hot, open-mouth kiss before turning back to the cutting board. "Want to do me a favor thou?" he asked seductively, casting a glance over his shoulder.

"Depends, what type of favor?" he quipped, his hands wrapping around his waist and settling inside the front pockets of Tony's dark jeans and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Cut the cucumber with a new knife? I don't think they'd appreciate eating blood covered salad. Well Abby might but it's not on my all time favorite list."

"Mmm…sure." Gibbs hummed as he pressed his lips to the pressure point in his neck, making Tony almost limp in his arms.

Letting go with a satisfied grin, he pulled out a knife from where Tony had gestured to and moved the cutting board back in front of him, glad none of the blood got on it or the cucumber. They worked in comfortable silence, Tony listening to the sound of the blade gliding threw and hitting the board; Gibbs listening to Tony. He would throw a glance towards him every now and then, hoping, _praying_, that it was all a dream, a nightmare. But when Tony's eyes finally caught his, holding the raw pain that was cascading through them, he knew he would never wake up. Turning away before more could flow over him, they went back to their silent task at hand, air thick with unsolved tension. What seemed like only seconds, Gibbs looked up to find the kitchen abandoned along with the pasta and bread. Then, Tony came gliding back in, met his eyes, and smiled a warm grin.

"I finished the food and now all we need to do is get ourselves in there." And for the first time, he realized the salad was gone. Smiling at him, Gibbs kissed him lightly before following him in the dinning room to find Abby and Mrs. Camberson seated at the table, steaming hot food on all four plates.

"I was beginning to think you fell into the ice box, darling." Mrs. Camberson smiled with that joyous laugh of hers. "Come sit and Anthony, here, will say Grace."

Gibbs and Tony slid into their seats on the other side of the table and smiled at Abby, who sat contently next to Mrs. Camberson. He casted Tony a sideway look and saw him blush gently before he followed suit and bowed his head.

"_Bless us, O Lord,_" Tony's tender voice flowed around them, like a sense of calm crashing over them, a sea of warmth. "_For these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty._" Gibbs reached over and squeezed his good hand ever so gently and smiled when he felt the tug come back in return. "_Help us to be mindful of all our blessings, and the needs of those who have less. Amen._"

"Amen." The three of them replied before they raised their heads.

"Tony, this looks so delicious!" Abby said as she and Mrs. Camberson watched him stand from his seat and walk over to where a bottle of 1978 _Dosio Barolo_ and skillfully uncorked the bottle before bringing it over to the table.

"It truly does, Anthony. Just splendid." Mrs. Camberson voiced as Tony picked up her glass gently by the stem and let the crimson liquid slide into its deep chamber basin. As he placed it down in front of her, he smiled warmly and kissed her on the cheek before moving to Abby.

"I was hoping you'd like it." He spoke softly, lovingly, as he twirled Abby's glass in his hand, pouring the wine into it and watching it swirl as it spun before placing the glass back in front of her also. "Here ya go, Abbs."

"Thanks." She whispered back, watching him move to Gibbs. Tony picked up the glass and mimicked the same routine he displayed for Abby and after placing it back down, sat back down and smiled back at everyone.

"Well," he said as he picked up his fork and grinned. "Dig in."

The hour passed between them as if time flew on fast forward normally. Gibbs and Abby polished off three serving, Mrs. Camberson two and a half while Tony worked slowly on his first helping. They talked about their first meetings, how they met and their past, getting onto the topic of travels. But before they could even start, Gibbs whipped his head up to Mrs. Camberson.

"Mrs. Camberson-"

"Please, Carla." She interrupted.

"Carla, do you know a Doctor Donald Mallard, Ducky, by any chance?"

"Why I believe I did know a young man named Donald, who ingested he be called _Ducky_ by his friends. He was quite the dance partner back then. I still remember the time we had met, oh, but that's a story for another day perhaps. But sadly, I haven't seen nor heard from Donald in a long while, love. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." He said innocently. "Say, do you mind next time me and Abbs, her come to visit we bring a friend over?" he asked, receiving a 1000 watt grin from Tony and a muffled laugh by Abby.

"Of course not Leroy. The more the merrier. That would be just splendid." Her English accent warm and inviting.

"Wonderful." He said as he looked around the room. "You have beautiful paintings."

"Oh, why thank you, Leroy. The late Mr. Camberson painted those over there. And let's see…Oh! Did you know Leroy that Tony here traveled around the world?" Mrs. Camberson asked, picking loosely at a piece of bread. "Oh and he's quite the photographer, aren't you, Anthony? Why he took that photo right there for me." She smiled proudly as they all took a look at the huge 40 inch by 60 inch portrait framed elegantly and positioned just above the warm fire place in the living room.

The ocean line was the color of the sky on a cloudless day, icy with the hint of summer. Waves crashed among waves with crisp white foam drifting in and out of the frame, carrying away the worn out ocean. The sky was a different story, thou. The heavens meshed together, mixing a painter's pallet from the west to the east, the tangent of the sun bringing the true feeling of life to the whole picture. Vibrant oranges, reds and pinks brightened the sky near the faded sun as a full moon drifted above the eastern horizon, swarmed by shadowy blues and blacks; greens and purples mixing the to diverse settings simultaneously. Not a cloud in the heavens causing all of the insignia to make it that much more stunning; not to mention the single star dancing along the skirts of the demon's country. But in the middle of the picture, maybe just a fraction to the right, was the greenest island, piled with trees and sand, mountains and life, they've ever laid eyes on. It was merely a distant shadow on the pulsating photo, masterpiece, but it was dazzling as to the meaning behind the whole extravaganza.

"I knew the he did some, but never any so extravagant or beautiful." Gibbs said as his eyes locked with Tony, watching the light red creep up his neck line once more and smirked.

"Tony," Abby said almost breathlessly. "I have some of your pictures, but that, that's just gorgeous. No! Gorgeous is too far of an understatement to even begin! Where did you take it?"

"Umm," Tony began as he quickly broke Gibbs' appraising look and twirled his wine glass delicately by the stem. "I, ahum, took this when I was out at Agent Afloat." A small silence filled the area, making Tony fidget slightly.

"Well," Gibbs said, deciding to break the tension that was rapidly coming with the near goodbyes, and received a gracious smile from Tony, "At least the shooting and sketching of crime scenes came in handy after all, DiNozzo."

Tony laugh at that, a laugh that made not just Gibbs but Abby and Mrs. Camberson smile because it was filled with so much heart and warmth that the moment couldn't pass by without a touch of their own. Gibbs reached over and laced his fingers with his and rubbed small circles into Tony's palm as they all laughed, soon bringing tears to Abby's eyes.

"I, umm, think we should start cleaning up, I got the dishes." Abby smiled weakly, wiping the small tear before they could see.

"I'll help you with that, Abbs." Tony stated before standing slowly, savoring the motion by Gibbs' hand, and gathering both of their dishes.

"Leroy, dearie, what going on with your fancy of my young Anthony, hmm?" Mrs. Camberson spoke lightheartedly as she led him into the sitting room, just by the fireplace.

"It's…umm…a little complicated." Gibbs answered looking at the photograph once more.

"As in difficult to understand - complicated or 'I, myself, do not know what it is so please do not make me explain it' – complicated?" Gibbs whipped his head around to see the innocent little old lady smiling slyly at him before she chuckled to herself peered back at the fireplace. "I may be old, love, but not dead, and I've seen plenty back in my day. But this," she signed before looking back at him, a genuine love in her eye. "This is the most lively Anthony I've seen in all of my days. Thou yesterday, he looked rather livid." Her face was thoughtful for a moment as her voice was almost dreamlike before she shot a questioning glance at him. "Anthony said you two were not a couple, did that change over the night?"

Before Gibbs could form a full thought let alone a sentence, Abby and Tony walked into the sitting room, laughing, taking away the awkward question.

"What funny?" He asked instead, throwing Mrs. Camberson off track and her smile widened as she turned towards Tony.

"Abby was telling me about her last trip to Satanville. Did you know there's a tree there that's shaped like a skull?" Tony said as he took the burgundy and the peach throws off the back of the recliner Abby was beginning to sit at and laid one around Abby's shoulders. She smiled up at him, her big brother, and watched lovingly as he draped the other affectionately over Mrs. Camberson's lap, returning the elderly woman's smile. Walking back over to the loveseat where Gibbs was sitting, he took a seat next to him and smiled lightly before looking at the fire.

"Well, that's definitely not an everyday thing." Gibbs said as he looked over at Tony and smiled softly, getting one in return. Looking at the clock, and seeing it was rounding 1950. But before an utter syllable was out of his mouth, Tony stood.

"Well Mrs. Camberson," he said, sadness and pain, clearly evident in his voice.

_No point in hiding it now…_ Tony thought.

She stood with grace, a strong look upon her face as she brought him into a fierce yet smooth hug, kissing him on both of his cheeks.

"My boy, I will miss you greatly. You must stay in touch, you hear? Or there will be havoc to pay." She smiled weakly, tears brimming her warm chocolate eyes. "And if, or when, you are on leave, please do stop by, that would mean so much to me, dearie." Her voice never shook, staying just as smooth as if she had done this before.

"I will Mrs. Camberson, that's a promise I never intend to break. And I'll write, call, carrier pigeon, whatever." He mumbled as he pulled back and kissed her cheek once more. "Goodbye, Mrs. Camberson."

"Until next time, young Anthony, until next time." He pulled open the door, turned and blew her a kiss, and stepped out into the hall, waiting for Abby and Gibbs to bid their farewells.

"Me and Gibbs will stop by tomorrow, ok Carla?" Abby's voice shook as she held back her emotions, watching as few tears fell from the elderly woman's face, staining her soul forever.

"I would love your company tomorrow, Abigail." Mrs. Camberson said as she kissed the Goth's cheek and said goodbye, before turning towards Gibbs.

"Ah, Leroy." She smiled and patted him on the cheek, sadly and knowingly all in one. "From the pain in your eyes I can tell this is a great loss, but not for the first time. For something that must have sprouted up with such power and love, I mean well when I say that all you can do is wait. Time will heal the hole, thou, this might make it much harder. I can see that he mean's more to you then just a co-worker, and more then a friend. Your heart will ache, but it will heal, love." She kissed him on the cheek and a few more tears fell. "But remember, you are not alone, we too, are going to miss young Anthony, so please feel free to stop by whenever your heart pulls you towards here. I shall see you tomorrow, Leroy."

"Good night Mrs. Camberson." He said as he stepped into the hall. She closed the door slowly behind him, as if the final lifeline connecting herself and Tony was just by that door, a great burden to close. Gibbs realized once more as the three of them descended silently down the hall and towards the stairs, that the team and he were not the only ones losing something precious to them. No, there were men, women, and children indebt to this man for saving their lives and giving them hope, and there was the elder woman now steps away who's life will alter because of someone's personal vendetta.

* * *

Well ... ?? Tell me what you think through a review or a message. I love to here your input. Only 2 and a half more chapters left!!! then you'll finally see where I am leading it. ^_^


	14. Chapter 13

The clouds that were threatening over the land with dangerous weather began to show their life as rain drops fell few and far. A bitter wind blew past as the complex's door wheezed open and the three of them walked solemnly towards the car. Opening the door once again, Abby didn't complain when Tony gestured for her to get into the front seat, instead opted to stay silent and slid in. Gibbs sat in the driver seat, clenching and unclenching the steering wheel before officially turning it on and slipping away from the curb. The ship sailed off at 2100, so they had exactly 1 hour now to get to the shipyard. Driving much more sluggish than normal, not a word was spoken as they finally pulled around the corner to reveal the USS J.F. Kennedy and a million and one blue, gold and red balloons scattering the horizon at 2130. Sounds of laughter and cries came from families and friends cluttered in groups as Gibbs pulled smoothly into a clear spot, cutting the engine and popping open the trunk. The three of them got out of the car, little droplets of rain still proceeding to fall, and walked to the back of the car. Tony pulled out, two huge suitcases, lifted up the handles and placed duffle bag on top of each before grabbing his backpack and closing the trunk hood, turning towards his to friends and smiled.

"Come on," he gestured to the ship. "I have to sign stuff." His voice was heartly and warm; eyes just as gentle, but the tiniest sliver of the shadows was edging them.

"Yeah, ok." Abby said as she slid her arm around Tony's and they walked, each wheeling a case.

Gibbs followed, looking around at the families last goodbyes until they returned home, knowing that he might never get to see Tony's return as they would their loved ones. Rolling up to a table with 10 some people sitting behind, Tony strolled towards a woman, looking as though she was in her late 40's, early 50's with salt and pepper colored hair and a face of a soulless officer, reminding him faintly of a bulldog. Yet she smiled sweetly and her voice was like summer lilies.

"Hello, Sir. Oh! That's a nasty bruise you got there." She stated, her dull green eyes springing to life.

"Yea," he replied a small smile tugging at his lips. "you should see the other guy."

The woman before him laughed as she pulled something up on her computer.

"May I have your name please?"

"Uhh, DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo." He said as he reached for his ID in his back pocket.

"I'm assuming you're not an officer or enlisted. Their all in uniform." Her outer exterior might have been hard, but the warmth radiating from her calmed his considerably as he finally pulled his IDout.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I'm the Agent Afloat on this carrier, ma'am." His smile was just as dazzling as she looked at the computer in front of her and nodded.

"Here you are, listed for 5…Years?! That can't be right…"

"Oh trust me ma'am, it is. Could you hand the folders and rep. the skipper gave one of you to give to me before I board?"

"Sure." She said and vanished before reappearing and handing him a heavily set files, holding all of the information of the 5,000 men that were boarding the carrier for their short term ride.

"Thank you." He said before walking back to Abby and Gibbs, who he had left his suitcases with and placed the file inside the backpack. Placing the pack on the ground next to the other bags, he looked up for merely a second before her composure burst and Abby wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing uncontrollably. Tony replied by enfolding his own around her neck and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, breaking and crushing his heart with every sob and tear that wrecked though her petite body.

"Why, Tony? Why does this stuff always happen to you? You never did anything bad, besides superglue McGee's keyboard and other stuff like that." Their laughter was muffled by her tears. "Why do you have to go when our team was finally back together after the first time?" she whispered.

"I don't know Abby, I really don't know." He pulled back and took her face between his palms, wiping away the running mascara and eyeliner that was streaming down her pink cheeks. "You listen to me, and listen to me good, got it?"

"Got it." She sniffled

"Good. No more tears, okay? I love you so much Abby, that's one thing that will never change, you understand? I'll e-mail, call, write, postcard, flying pig with a rock and chisel taped on his back," Abby laughed again before looking him back in the eyes. "I'll find a way to get back, no matter what I have to do, how I have to do it, who I have to kill, I'll find a way back. No more tears though, okay?" his voice was strong, wavy, but strong. His eyes held a determination she's never seen in them since she first met him in Baltimore.

"Okay, Tony. No more tears." She said, looking stronger, that is until more welled up in her eyes and she hugged him close once more, tears falling just as fast as they had the first time. "God, I'm going to miss you, Tony-bear."

"I'll miss you too, Abby. I'll miss you too." She pulled herself back and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Tony, so much it hurts to say goodbye." His heart broke into tinier pieces at the defeat her eyes showed.

"I know Abbs. I love you more, though."

"That'll never happen." She grinned at their inside joke at who loves who more.

Abby stepped back and watched as Gibbs moved in front of him. They stood only inches apart, thunder rumbling in the far distance as rain drops dripped from Tony's hair, making Gibbs want to run his hand through its silkiness once more. The look on Tony's face was unreadable, but his eyes, oh how he could look into those eyes and fall in love every time again. Love. That was the feeling that's been growing as a part of him to the man that is standing in front of him since as long as he could remember. It's what shone in his eyes, he was sure, and shone in Tony's eyes as well. But love wasn't the only thing that was in those gorgeous eyes. There was pain, sorrow, heartbreak, and conquer in them with such force it scared him. The intensity was enough to make him grab for him and pull Tony into a fierce hug, clinging to him as if it were life. Feeling him melt and mold into him, Gibbs pressed his lips to his neck, biting down once, gently, before kissing the spot and pulling back an inch. He could tell the younger man was searching for words, but came up short and left to stand there opening and closing his mouth, until finally he just pulled Gibbs into another embrace. Gibbs could hear his shallow breath against his neck and wanted nothing more than to just reach over and take it away. Until he got a better idea. Leaning into his ear, Gibbs' hot, moist, breath caressed his skin, setting it on fire.

"I love you, Tony." He felt the muscular body underneath him tighten before he relaxed and pulled back mere centimeters.

"I love you too, Jet." Smiling the biggest, brightest smile he has since never, Gibbs placed a quick, hot, passionate kiss on Tony's lips, loving the sound of his name coming from him. Pulling back too soon for either of their likings, but both glad no one had seen it, they just smiled at each other. A warning whistle sounded, making the loss-puppy look appear on Tony's face once more, he pulled back. "I love you so much." He whispered before turning one last time to Abby and kissing her quickly on the lips. "And you more." He said teasingly; know that both of them knew what he meant. Picking up his bags, he moved towards the ship, glancing back once he was at the entrance hole and smiled once more at them before he disappeared.

Gibbs and Abby waited a few minutes before all of the men started to crowd the deck, each waving one last goodbye. Tony walked swiftly to the edge, both of them picking him out immediately. Watching his gaze move past them, Gibbs and Abby peered back to see the team, _their_ team moving to stand around them. Ducky and Jimmy stood supportingly behind Gibbs as Abby sobbed and curled into his arms. McGee stood beside Abby, a soothing hand on her back as the other was around Ziva's waist. Waving their final goodbyes, they watched with horror and depression as the carrier moved slowly away from the edge of the marina and drifted into sea. Taking their co-worker, the friend, their family member away from them forever. Abby's legs gave out as she sobbed, holding her hands over her heart, her entire body falling to her knees; the sky finally cracking and rain began to fall. Her cries were gut-wrenching and horror filled as Gibbs sank down next to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, his own tears threatening to fall. A warm, strong hand was placed on his back and he needed no help knowing it was Ducky. Hearing sniffles and muffled sobs, he knew that Ziva and McGee had given into their emotions. Gibbs looked out past Abby and to the boat where it was sailing out into the dark night sky, the rain mixing with his tears.

Unbeknown to them, Tony saw the scene that played out just as the ship was released. Tears came and fell from his eyes just like most of the other men standing at the edge of their new homes as they watched their families and friends leave them. But they were different. They'd get to see their lovers, kids, friends, families again. No, their tears were for temporary loss, but his tears were of pain, a throb that would never again be replaced, and a life he would never get a chance to live. He wiped his eyes and turned to head to his quarters, getting the room directions and placement when he had gotten the files. Following the rest of them, he eventually found his room, bags and cases already there, and started to unpack, knowing he wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon. Placing his clothes in the cabinet and closet, and a pair of lounge sweats on the bunk, he shoved his suitcases under it and picked up one of the duffle bags. Putting all for the photos and knickknacks up and about, he began to set up his laptop, files and everything he would need for a day of work tomorrow. Trailing his hand along the picture of him and his mother, he kissed his fingertips and placed them along her face before picking the one of their first Christmas Party with Kate and smiled, placing it back down, he opened the hatch to his door and peered out in the hall. As suspected, everyone was in their quarters, unpacking and calling it a night. Closing it once more, he kicked off his shoes and pushing down his black jeans, he pulled on the pair of sweats and took off the black shirt, leaving the black beater on. He pulled back the covers and looked at the clock. 2330. Laying his head on the cool pillow, he flicked off the lights and stared at the glowing light coming from his phone, signaling he got a text message. Flipping it open he held back his tears:

_From: Gibbs  
__Message: I love you  
__Tony. Always.  
__Sent: 11:31 p.m._

Typing slowly into the phone, splashes of tears covered the buttons and he reply.

_I love you too, Jet. _

Then not a moment after he closed his phone, he cried. The pain finally seeping threw, sobs raked his body and silent tears fell and soaked his pillow as he realizes, that he would never, ever, hold the ones he love close again. And little did he know one Leroy Jethro Gibbs was doing the same.

* * *

  
Well ... ?? Yes I know it's upsetting, but now this just leaves the Epilogue and the last, last chapter . =] . please review them and you'll see what happens. =]


	15. Epilogue

_The Day After : Sea_

Tony awoke to a knock on the door. Opening it, he stepped aside to allow the skipper and COB to step in, both smiling and shaking his hand. Running over the standard report, they talked about locations of important faculties and room; heads, showers, sick bay, how to get to the observation deck, runway, ect. After officially welcoming him, they both left and Tony was alone once again in his room. Picking out a pair of comfortable jeans and a white cotton tee, he grabbed his toiletry bag and headed to the showers and was relieved that only a few men were in there. Stepping into a stall, he grabbed his shampoo and poured some into his hand, massaging it into his hair, before rinsing and doing the same with the conditioner. After lathering his body with body wash and rinsing it off as well, he grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Walking towards the mirror, he brushed his teeth and turned the hot water to cold, splashing some over his face to wake himself up. Stepping into his room, which was across the hall, he latched close the door once again and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and socks. Pulling up his jeans, he slipped a belt threw the hoops, sliding on his gun holster and cell clip before fastening it and pulling his tee over his head. Stepping into his shoes, he walked aimlessly around the ship, memorizing it and before he knew it he was on the observation deck. The sun was barely above the horizon and coasted a glow that lightened the sky, thou the dark luminous clouds and droplets of rains still proved its point. But the way the sun tried to push threw their thick, controlling heaps, little rays and passage ways shone threw. A man came to stand next to him, his shaggy black hair only intensifying his hazel eyes but his uniform making him one of thousands. His voice was soft, but pain was clear if you knew where to listen.

"It's as if the rays of light are trying to reach out to us." It was a statement but the second meaning spoke volumes.

"Yea," he said as he looked him in the eye, and spoke before turning and leaving. "Yea, but it's still hidden."

_The Day After : Land_

Gibbs walked into his bullpen, rain dripping from his silvery hair from the tempest that refuses to stop outside, with his custom cup of strong, black coffee in his hand. It was still early and he had told the team not to come in until 0800 this morning. Yet here they sat, McGee typing abnormally slow at his computer, Ziva writing mindlessly in her report, and Abby, who was sitting in Tony's chair, legs pulled to her chest and her head on her knees. Somehow, SecNav got information that _former_ Director Vance was embezzling money from the Agency from an anonymous tip, and was put under investagations before being fired, a new one appointed later this day. They were halfway through the day when they caught a case. Abby hadn't moved all morning, and when Gibbs had told her that she was needed down at her lab, she said nothing but moved solemnly to the elevator, Tony's chair in tow down with her. They worked in silence, looking hurt and painfully around for an immature joke, or a movie reference; knowing just as painfully that they wouldn't come again. Back at the building, Gibbs stopped by to visit Abby, bringing her a Caf-Pow, and hearing soft jazz fill the air, Frank Sinatra's smooth voice swirling around and around. She smiled at him, just a weak, broken smile, but it was a start. She stated he'll be back, but he wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. After getting some evidence, he went down one more floor to see Ducky, knowing he would have found something by know. And he had. The Commander had been killed by a hallow point, 3 hours before being submerged in water. When Gibbs hesitated to leave, Ducky walked up to the younger man and gripped his shoulders firmly. The doctor saw emotions swarming his eyes, sadness, pain and guilt.

"It is not your fault, Jethro, it never was." His English voice said as sympathy seeped through.

"I know, Ducky, but," his eyes closed before the tears could fall and he spoke, not even a whisper, "But he's still gone."

* * *

FIN ! well .. Tellme what you think! Review people!!!


	16. Final Question

~x~

~x~

~x~

~x~

~x~

~x~

~x~

~x~

Sequel?

~x~

~x~

~x~

~x~

~x~

~x~

~x~

~x~


End file.
